The murder in the honeymoon
by doge
Summary: Cullen will send Booth and Brennen undercover on a cruise ship. To catch a murderer they have to get married and act as a couple in love. Will they agree to work this case? Set in Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place right after 4x20, "The Cinderella in the Cardboard." For the flow of the story let's pretend that Booth had, at some point in the past, also proposed to Tessa. There is a case in this story, but my experience in writing cases is limited, so it will only be used as the framework of this story and to move the plot forward.**

 **Again a big, big thank you to my amazing Beta jazzyproz. I couldn't have done this story without her help, never. So if you like my story, praise her too.**

 **But if there are errors, blame jazzyproz :) hehe..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I am only using the characters. But this story is all mine.**

Her phone rang, the caller ID showing 'Booth,' so she answered the phone with a cheerful voice.

"Brennan! Hi, Booth."

Without even saying hello, he got right to the point.

"Bones, what have you done _this_ time?" His voice sounded desperate, frustrated.

"Booth, what are you talking about? What should I have done, and to whom?"

"Haven't you checked your email this morning?"

"Not in the last thirty minutes."

"Cullen wants to see us in his office at two o'clock today. The summons didn't specify why, so I am assuming you've done something crazy to make this 'mandatory' meeting necessary. Anything you wanna confess?"

"Booth, don't be ridiculous. I have no idea what you're talking about!" She rolled her eyes, her partner was always jumping to conclusions.

The agent sighed. "Whatever it is, it must be something _really_ important for Cullen to wanna see both of us on such short notice and without the possibility of being excused... The last time he was _this_ demanding about having both of us report was when _you_ challenged FBI policy and ended up pissing off the Suits upstairs. You need a little reminder, there, Bones?" He sounded very unhappy.

"No, I have a perfectly good memory of my own, _thank you very much_!" Her retort came out more than a little snippy.

"Well, we're not gonna talk ourselves out of it, so you want me to pick you up at the Jeffersonian?"

"No, Booth, I can come over to the Hoover. I'll plan to be in your office shortly before two o'clock, so we can go in there together. But I am serious, Booth, I have no idea why he would need me to be there..."

"OK, Bones. I'll see you this afternoon." Still not convinced about her innocence, he ended the call with a frown. Fisting the baseball from his desk, he tossed it into the air, catching it with ease as it fell back down.

With a grumbling sigh, he sat back in his chair and glanced up at the ceiling. _What the hell could Cullen want that warrants both of us to be present? It must be bad, 'cause the Director keeps a pretty tight schedule and seldom orders agents to report on such short notice…_

§§§§

With a quick glance at the wall clock, Booth ushered Brennan into Director Cullen's office just as the hour and minute hands aligned to two o'clock. Opening the door for her, his hand found its usual place, low on her back, as he followed close behind. Cullen noticed the small gesture with a silent smile, schooling his features quickly.

Over the past few years, especially after the fatal illness to which he lost his daughter, Sam Cullen's opinion about Dr. Temperance Brennan had changed significantly. Now, he was proud of the professional relationship forged between the FBI and the Jeffersonian Institute Medico Legal Lab, and he was grateful for the successful work delivered every day by his best crime fighting duo. Cullen was also well aware of all the rumors circulating around the FBI about the _'just partners'_ sitting in front of him, and he wondered how their partnership might be affected by the challenging request he was about to assign to them.

After exchanging the typical pleasantries, he addressed the reason for the meeting, noting that Booth and Brennan appeared cautiously anxious.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I'm sure you're wondering about the reason I called you here. I need to discuss some... _incidents_ that have occurred on a cruise ship over the past couple of months."

Booth and Brennan exchanged quick, questioning glances, unclear of how crimes aboard a cruise ship would apply to FBI jurisdiction, but they instantly got their answer.

"A majority shareholder of a small cruise company lives here in Washington D.C. His company, Majestic Cruises, is a very small fleet of three boutique luxury liners. He has approached the FBI, requesting assistance surrounding some suspicious activities aboard one of his ships." He opened a folder and pulled out a photo of the luxury cruise ship in question, sliding it across the desk to the partners.

"Surely, you are aware that a cruise ship captain is a licensed mariner who, in addition to his or her standard responsibilities, is authorized to wed passengers onboard. Over the last six months, the captain of the _Sapphire Majesty_ , the largest vessel of their fleet, which actually sails out of San Juan, Puerto Rico, has performed three weddings enroute to the Caribbean. Following each of the ceremonies, all three couples went missing on their wedding nights. At first, the cruise line suspected it was a single incident, reported it to the Coast Guard, and underwent an investigation which, unfortunately, resulted in an unsolved disappearance report. When it happened two more times, however, it started drawing closer scrutiny, though no hard evidence or resolutions have been produced. Naturally, there is a strong concern about the safety of their guests, but in addition, there is fear that the media is going to get hold of this story, and the cruise company's reputation will be tarnished." He folded his hands and took a breath. "So, given that the country of origin for Majestic Cruises is the US, the points of embarkation and debarkation are the US, and the suspected criminal activity is _likely_ to have occurred within the boundaries of US, because on the ship it is US Territorial, the FBI has been engaged to step in to further investigate those incidents. The Coast Guard has already surrendered their research to us, including, among other things, a thorough review of the employee rosters and the passenger lists. With the exception of the captain and four other high ranking officers, nobody was on this particular ship on all three routes. So, to date, there haven't been any connections identified."

"I'm sorry, Director...have the remains of the newlyweds been found?" Brennan asked curiously, a little confused about the circumstances. Without waiting for an answer, she turned to her partner as an idea took over her thought processes. "See, Booth? This is just another argument _against_ marriage… No wedding, less threat of being killed..."

Booth's head shot up from where he was studying the photograph Cullen had handed him. His glare silently pleading with her _not_ to discuss _that_ topic any further.

Cullen shook his head, noticing the wordless exchange between to two partners. "No, they haven't found anything at all, Dr. Brennan."

"Sir," Booth's head swiveled back towards his boss. "I know Bones is amazing an' all… And typically, she is able to solve a crime with nothing more than bone fragments, but... without _anything_?" Booth wrinkled his forehead, not believing what the Director was suggesting.

"It isn't about the remains," the director replied flatly.

"So, why are _we_ here then?" Brennan countered, getting a bit frustrated.

"We need help from you _both_ to set a trap for the murderer, assuming there is one. We still don't know what happened to these couples, but at the moment, homicide seems the most likely scenario."

"Exactly how do you plan to set this trap, and how can _we_ help?" Booth wanted to know specifics; he wasn't a patient man on the best of days, but Cullen's drawn out explanations were putting him on edge.

"Well," Cullen drew another deep breath slowly, all the possible ways this plan could go to hell flitting through his head at once. "We want to send you on an undercover operation… Someone needs to get married on the next trip, and," he swallowed quickly, hoping in vain that they'd just go along with it without argument. "We can only hope that another wedding will attract the murderer again… Without knowing his or her motive, this would be the best way to catch the perp."

"Annnd," Brennan eyed the director with suspicion. "We will be required to observe the couple, act as witnesses... make sure that they stay safe?" The scientist still didn't understand how her skillset fit into this case; such an operation could be done by any FBI agent.

"Nope..." Cullen shook his head and met her pale eyes directly, swallowing the secretly harbored fear the woman sitting across from him had instilled after years of observing the way she kept Booth in his place. " _You_ are the ones who will get married!"

"Whoa, what!" Booth burst out, pushing to his feet.

"You can't be serious!" Brennan replied simultaneously, scooting forward in her seat and turning her face to look up at her partner's. "Booth, he's making a joke, right?"

"No, I am quite serious," he put his hands out in a calming fashion, motioning for Booth to re-take his seat. "Now, if you will please sit back down, Agent Booth…" Once his best agent was seated again, he continued. "We've put a lot of thought in this already," Cullen replied. "We can't use a random couple who've booked passage in hopes of starting a life together… we simply _cannot_ endanger civilians. We need to use trained agents for this."

"But why us?! This isn't our division… and _Bones_ isn't even an _agent_! "

"There's logic to the plan, if you will listen." Cullen said, biting back a smile. "First, we need a trained agent, like you, Booth, or a _seasoned liaison_ , like you, Dr. Brennan. Second," he rolled his lips between his teeth before launching into the more important point of the assignment. "The partners posing as our 'couple in love' have to be able to show affection for each other… And we know... _I know_ … based on your undercover record, that you two are very…" he chose his wording carefully. "You're very _adept_ at portraying a real couple."

 _Although, I suspect there's not much acting involved,_ he thought to himself, unable to hide his smile anymore.

"We are not a couple _in love_!" Brennan insisted vigorously. She turned to Booth for his endorsement of her denial, but he didn't even look at her, causing her trademark "v" to appear between her eyebrows.

Feeling a slight blush creeping over his face, Booth bit his lower lip. _Oh Bones, you have no idea_. He inhaled sharply, trying to argue the point. "We're just partners, Sir. Nothing more..."

"Yes, _but_ you're partners who are very comfortable with each other." Cullen replied, knowing they couldn't deny _that_ observation.

"Aren't there other agents who fit the same profile?" Booth sounded a little desperate, a light sheen of perspiration breaking out across his forehead.

"No. We need to move quick on this case. And, there aren't many female agents here in DC who are not already married, or in a serious relationship, or, let's say… within the usual age bracket for marrying." He instinctively flinched, awaiting a strong retort from Dr. Brennan which, surprisingly, didn't come.

"Why is that important?" Booth was the one to speak up, sitting on the front of his chair, as if he was ready to push to his feet again.

"It has to be believable, Booth…" Cullen deadpanned.

"Well, then use a couple who's already married, or another team accustomed to going undercover, and let _them_ fake the wedding!" Booth was frantically looking for arguments against this whole fake-marriage-thing.

"No, we can't do that... It has to be real." He folded his hands atop the folder on his desk and measured his words carefully. "There are too many... _obstacles_ preventing us from faking the documentation, not the least of which is that the captain is number one on the suspect list. He will not be informed about the investigation. Actually, there'll only be one civilian on the ship aware of the sting. We have to use your real identities, your actual legal documents, and," he paused for a few seconds. "You have to _actually_ get married." _There it was… The real issue was out in the open_.

"Wait," Booth choked. "What… What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's _definitely_ not going to happen, Sam!" Brennan added quickly, folding her arms across her chest, her jaw firmly set. "Marriage is an antiquated ritual… Any intellectually rigorous individual would _never_ get married in this day and age!"

 _Oh God,_ Booth thought _._ Brennan's argument from the previous week's case was still frustratingly fresh in his mind.

Cullen sighed. This would be a difficult discussion, but at least he was somewhat prepared for it...

"Booth, Dr. Brennan, let me explain the whole plan and _then_ you can make your decisions." He waited until he had their full attention.

"You two will take the cruise, you'll do your ' _couple in love_ ' acting routine, and you get married. Then, on your wedding night, you watch each other's backs so that neither of you _**dies…**_ " His message was point blank as his eyes moved between them. "There'll be two additional agents onboard, as backup, to make sure nothing happens to you." Sitting back in his chair, he squared his shoulders. "With any luck, the murderer will show up right on time, walk right into our trap, you will arrest him or her, and the case'll be closed. Before you embark, we will provide you with documentation that clarifies the circumstances of the undercover assignment. You can present this to the public authorities when you get back, and your marriage will be annulled." His attention kept switching from Booth to Brennan and back, unsuccessfully trying to get a read on the pair. "That's it... Additional information will be provided only if you agree to be part of this operation." Cullen paused and looked expectantly at the partners sitting across the desk from him.

"Sir, can we," Booth swallowed thickly. "Could we have a moment alone to discuss this?" He asked with his best poker-faced expression. Booth expected more than a little resistance from his independent Bones and didn't want to get into a debate with her in front of his boss.

"Sure," Cullen replied. "I'm going to run down to the vending machines and grab a little afternoon snack. Fifteen minutes ok?"

"Yeah, I think that'll be fine, Sir." With a tight nod, he watched the FBI Director leave the office.

Slowly, Booth turned towards Brennen to talk to her, trying to evaluate her frame of mind. "So, Bones, whatcha think about _that,_ huh _?_ Sounds like this could be a prettybig challenge for us..." He struggled to _not_ show his excitement and hoped to ignite the fire that was her natural competitive streak. Booth would love to go undercover and get married to Brennan...

 _Kinda like a dream come true_ , he mused internally. _Play it cool,_ though, he reminded himself. _Let it be her decision so she doesn't end up feeling trapped, like a caged animal._

"You know... I like going undercover with you, Booth. It's always been a pleasant and _educational_ experience." Brennan stood up and started pacing the room. "But, I don't know if I can act like I'm enjoying the idea of getting married. This goes against of all my beliefs, Booth!" She huffed in frustration. "We are _not_ a monogamous species. It's a ridiculous notion… The whole idea of committing oneself to a solitary, unique individual for the rest of one's life is illogical and irrational. I've said it before, Booth, it is a barbaric expectation imposed by a prudish society!"

 _Oh yeah_ , he sighed, knowing this lecture all too well, but even he had to admit, her harsh outburst was unexpected. She was so very unsettled by the idea of this undercover operation...

"Is it such a horrible idea to be married to _me_ , even if it's nothing more than a lie? _An act?_ " The hurt in his voice was obvious, and he didn't hide it; he _wanted_ her to hear it. "You make it sound like it's the _worst thing_ that could ever happen to you!"

"I'm sorry Booth, I didn't mean to upset you…" She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling contrite yet adamant in her beliefs. "But you already know my opinion about marriage, commitment and monogamous relationships... We've discussed this on more than one occasion." She returned to her seat again, her large eyes noting the sudden tick in her partner's jaw.

He inhaled deliberately through his nose, keeping his temper in check before responding. "Yeah, Bones, I've heard all your brainy arguments and excuses…" He pushed up from his seat, putting some distance between them as his sarcastic response fell from his lips before he could stop it. "But we would get an annulment after we close the case." He raised his hands in emphasis and brought them back to settle on his hips when he turned to pin her with a hard glare. "Don't worry, Bones," he snarled bitterly before resigning himself to accept that they would _never_ see eye to eye on the topic. "You'll be free again in no time and can start to date some more losers... No harm done!" He wasn't so sure that there would be no harm done, but that would be _his_ problem, not hers.

Her shocked expression told him that, like her outburst had surprised him, his had rendered a similar reaction. He softened his voice and sat back down, his shoulders slumping as he took her hand in his. "Remember the night when we killed off that bottle of scotch, talking about our feelings, and longings, and secrets? What about being jealous… and about your wish that you could lose yourself in another person… to believe that love is transcendent and eternal…?"

His warm brown eyes were pleading with her to understand. "Have you already forgotten about that? Here you've been offered the chance to try marriage without _any_ consequences." He knew he had her attention when, in her blue eyes, a flicker of thinly veiled intrigue flashed at him, and a smile started to tug at her lips. Sensing that she was a hair's breadth away from caving, he pulled out all the stops. Letting his trademark charm-smile spread slowly across his face, he raised a single eyebrow as she formulated her response.

"You... are correct, Booth… It _would_ seem that there is very little to risk!" She held his gaze and suddenly felt a spark of excitement. His handsome face looked so relieved, his eyes so animated as he skimmed her face wordlessly. She could never explain it, but he looked genuinely _happy…_ Not in the same way that he looked in the past when they'd been charged with other undercover assignments, but there was an undeniable, _different_ expression of pure-joy at her acquiescence.

Just at that moment, Director Cullen re-entered his office and witnessed this final interaction between the partners, when nothing was being said, but they were undoubtedly sharing thoughts with each other.

 _How is it that these two have always seemed to have their own special way to communicate, shutting the whole world out,_ he wondered as he bit back a grin. 

"So," he made his presence known, startling them out of their wordless conversation. "Are you guys in?" He was eager to hear their answer, settling in his seat across from the pair.

"Yes, Sir!" Their answer was simultaneous and unsurprisingly enthusiastic.

 **So, what do you think of my story. You wanna read more. Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who liked, reviewed and followed my story. Again a big thank you to my Beta Jazzyproz who spend a lot of her precious time to help my with my story, can't do it without her.**

 **So, our favorite couple agreed to do the job, let's see what will follow next ….**

Cullen opened the office door, addressing his secretary. "Would you please ask Agents James and Lisa Anderson to come to my office? They'll be expecting your call." He returned to his seat once again and continued speaking with his best team.

"Booth, I believe you already know Agent James Anderson and his wife Agent Lisa Anderson." Turning his attention to Brennan, he clarified the details of the agents who would be joining them shortly. "He's a profiler for Cyber Crimes, and she is an investigator in Public Corruption Prevention." He delivered the rest of his explanation evenly between the pair. "They'll be accompanying you two on the trip. They're already briefed on the case and have the detailed schedule. They'll help with the preparations for the trip and will also serve as the witnesses to your onboard marriage. You'll be under a bit of a time crunch, because you're leaving the day after tomorrow."

Booth's and Brennan's eyes widened in unison. "That's... _very_ short notice," Brennan observed aloud. "What if we hadn't agreed to help?"

Cullen grinned. "Oh, I was confident you'd be eager to take this case. I know your work ethics too well, and I strongly suspected that neither of you would be able to say no to a challenge of this… _magnitude_." His eyes shifted between them both, one side of his mouth curling up in smug amusement before growing serious again. "The _Sapphire Majesty_ is setting sail in two days, headed down into the Caribbean. Working closely with our contact, we managed to book a couple of connecting cabins, one for you two and one for the Andersons. The majority owner wants to get this situation resolved as soon as possible."

There was a knock at the door and a couple entered. Unsurprisingly, both wore standard FBI suits, hers with a light blue blouse, his with a white shirt and a black tie.

"Ah, there you are." Cullen motioned for the newcomers to take the two additional seats he'd moved towards his desk. "James and Lisa, may I introduce Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian, and of course, you already know Booth. Thanks for coming, and thanks for your commitment on this case."

Booth and Brennan shook hands with the couple, exchanging pleasantries as everyone assumed their positions across from the Director. The Andersons were a little bit older than themselves, Brennan mentally noted. Lisa had a kind face and dark hair that was pulled back into a professional knot at the base of her neck. James was a tall, handsome man with brown hair and just the right amount of gray at his temples to give him a classic _distinguished-gentlemanly_ -appearance.

Brennan observed Booth silently, watching how he interacted with the couple, and from his broad smile, she assumed he was glad about working with them. It was clear to see that her partner was comfortable with them both, and Brennan found that his seamless interactions allowed her to feel equally at ease with them right away. If their first meeting was any indication, it would be a pleasure to work with them.

"So, here we go!" James opened a folder and extracted a number of documents. He placed one in front of himself and Lisa and gave a copy each, to Booth and Brennan.

"Here are the parameters to our trip." He pointed to the top on the front page.

"We all use our real names, and more or less, act like ourselves. Dr. Brennan is an anthropologist working for the Jeffersonian. We don't mention her professional connection, or that of the museum's, to the FBI. There will, of course, be a chance that someone on the ship will recognize her from her books, so we can't risk giving her a false identity. The three of us," he motioned to Booth and Lisa, as well as himself, "don't mention that _we_ work for the FBI; we just work 'for the Government.' Through our work, Lisa and I have come to know you, Booth, and we all are friends, and by proxy, are friends with Dr. Brennan as well. We're serving as your witnesses and are on the ship to celebrate your marriage."

He pointed to Booth and Brennan. "You two have to pretend to be a couple in love, a couple that is very excited to be wed… So prepare yourselves for a fair bit of PDA."

Instinctively knowing that Brennan would question the acronym, Booth turned his attention in her direction. When he saw the familiar 'V' between her brows, he smiled softly. "Public Displays of Affection," he clarified quietly.

"Uhh… O-Oh," she stuttered, feeling her face flush with heat, but swallowing her anxiety in favor of listening to the partners.

"Yeah," James affirmed. "You kinda have to attract the murderer, and if he or she is triggered by happy couples getting married, what better way, right?" He winked playfully. "You guys think you can manage that?" He was biting back a smile; it was blatantly obvious that the FBI didn't really need to worry about their ability to do just that.

"We have successfully completed _and closed_ several undercover cases." Brennan sounded offended, squaring her shoulders as she addressed the man she thought was doubting their abilities. "You can be certain that our acting abilities are _more_ than adequate. We will not let the FBI down!"

Booth grinned at her eager defense of their skills. "Simmer down, there, Bones. He's just joking." He patted her hand and flashed the smile that he always reserved just for her.

James continued after seeing the way Booth soothed his partner's concerns. "You two have to get _your_ story straight. Where you met, when you fell in love, how the proposal was done... Please try to be as near to true life as possible, to limit the potential of confusion. Maybe you can start working on your wedding vows tonight."

"Do… Do we _have_ to write vows? Why?" Brennan asked nervously, her questions and words flowing rapidly. "Why do we need to go to that extent? Why can't we just get married and be done with it!?"

"Of course we have to write vows, Bones. Our story has to be convincing." Booth replied patiently, hoping to keep her calm. _Oh boy,_ he thought _, she is_ _ **way**_ _outside of her comfort zone_. He almost felt bad for enjoying her reaction so thoroughly. _Almost_... " _And_ ," he continued, "I expect to hear some very nice things from you about me!" He winked. "I know I have _plenty_ of nice things to say about you!" He bumped her shoulder lightly, smiling brightly in an attempt to lighten her mood.

Cullen leaned back in his seat, watching the interaction between the partners, his eyes flicking over to the Andersons and back as he schooled his expression. The Director of the FBI had _no doubts whatsoever_ about Booth's ability to do _exactly_ what they were asking of them, and tried to hide the smile tugging at his lips while hoping that his Special Agent in Charge would rein in his partner and secure her consent to follow through.

Lisa cleared her throat, interrupting what appeared to be a silent conversation between Booth and Brennan. "We need your ring sizes, so we can order your wedding bands. There are no acceptable rings in Covert Uniform Supply for you to sign out, so we'll need to pick them up from the FBI's contracted jeweler. And," she turned to the next page of their directives and itinerary. "I've already scoured the costume supply room for wedding attire, and the only gowns down there are clearly unacceptable. So, tomorrow morning at 10:00, Dr. Brennan and I have an appointment at a locally contracted bridal shop. I've already given them some ideas about what we'd be looking for, and they're putting together a small collection of simple white dresses, nothing too extravagant, but elegant and able to be easily packed." She grinned. "Of course, I also provided the budget range, so that we stay within that of the agency's guidelines."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that..." Brennan mumbled. With an eye roll, she flicked her attention from Lisa to Booth. "As if brides who marry these days are still virgins… Wearing all white is so ridiculous."

Lisa looked helplessly to Booth as he barked in laughter.

"Don't worry, she won't say something like that at our wedding. _Will you, Bones_?!" He smiled at her. "We'll work on your views about being in love and getting married." He grabbed her hand and locked eyes with her, silently begging her to play along.

James turned to Booth with a chuckle to get his attention. "While Lisa is helping Dr. Brennan tomorrow, you and I need to meet to get your tux and to finalize your travel and marriage documentation. Will that work?"

"Sure! I can do that." Booth sat back in his chair and looked at his partner. "Your passport information hasn't changed in the last year, has it?"

"Nothing has changed," she shook her head. "The copy you have in your safe is still accurate." Brennan and Booth had, over their time as partners, shared a lot of their personal information with one another, mostly for the purposes of safety. To the Andersons, however, _and to the Director listening to their conversation_ , it was a revealing piece of information that spoke to just how close the partners truly were.

Booth nodded, mentally planning out what he needed to bring with him the following day. A lot had happened in the last couple hours and his mind was spinning. He wondered what obstacles they'd face the coming days. _How will Bones handle the whole wedding situation_ , he rolled his lips between his teeth in silent thought. _Or hell, how am I gonna handle it, living a dream come true… I'm probably gonna get my heart ripped apart at the same time..._ He watched Brennan as she nervously played with her fingers, an activity she did only when she was feeling uncomfortably nervous.

Brennan's thoughts were also frantically whirring. Her musings, unlike Booth's, were _not_ about dreams coming true. Instead, her brilliant brain was running a million miles an hour about how she would manage portraying an individual who acted against every one of her beliefs, even under the guise of an undercover sting.

Waiting for Brennan's pale eyes to lift and meet his gaze, Booth only half-listened to the rest of the conversations happening around them. When she finally looked at him, he let the slightest of smiles tug the corner of his lips, trying to reassure her wordlessly. They'd have a lot to talk about over the next few days, and he hoped she understood that he wouldn't let her struggle on her own.

After finalizing their appointments for the next morning, James and Lisa were dismissed, leaving Booth and Brennan still sitting with Cullen.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth" he addressed them in turn. "Thank you again for your cooperation. I stand by my belief that you're the right team to do the job."

"Why is it that James and Lisa are married, but still work in the same field office?" Brennan's question burst out, her tone sounding surprisingly accusatory.

"Whoa, Bones," Booth's brow wrinkled and his eyes searched her face. "What's wrong with that?"

" _You_!" She pointed her neatly manicured finger into his shoulder. "When we first started working together, you told me that we could not enter into a romantic relationship because we worked together. _Obviously_ you lied to me, Booth."

Her anger was clearly evident, but Booth couldn't understand why she was so upset about it. His eyes wide at her accusation, he tried to formulate an answer.

Sensing they were close to a metaphorical explosion, Cullen interrupted. "Booth wasn't lying, Dr. Brennan. The FBI has a Non-Fraternization policy… but we are not _heartless_. If it were to happen that, _despite the rules_ , two of our employees fell in love, we wouldn't necessarily force them to separate. However, there would _certainly_ be an extended set of guidelines to explore. It could be considered a conflict of interest if they were assigned to the same department, or if they were partners, and such a situation would require careful consideration, review and approval by the Powers that Be, as well as a series of stipulations that would need to be executed by the parties involved." He folded his hands and thought about the couple who had just left his office. "Lisa and James met in the cafeteria... They've never worked together, and they are both very successful agents in their respective fields. It would be short-sighted and irresponsible of the FBI to force one of them to resign." He licked his lips and wondered how far he could push the point. Deciding to just take his chances, he met her pale eyes with a smile and just let it roll. "If you're concerned about you and Booth, let me assure you, you needn't worry; I've had _that_ paperwork prepared for years." He couldn't refrain from teasing her a bit as he tapped his top drawer. He wondered if something had happened back when Booth gave her this lecture, but unless one of them spoke up he had no way of knowing... Now would be a fine time for confessions, he mused with an arched eyebrow, planning how he could spend his winnings from the betting pool.

"Whoa, what?" Booth sat forward in his seat, suddenly paying attention to his boss's innuendo. "We are _just_ partners, Sir. That hasn't changed."

Cullen met Booth's dark irises. Having been an active agent for several years before moving up the ranks to Director, Cullen sensed that there was definitely something that his special agent wanted to avoid talking about. Perhaps this trip would bring things to light, things that have been buried for much too long. He was not allowed to say it prematurely, but if there was ever a change in the relationship between Booth and Brennan, they would have his full support and he would certainly go to bat for them with the Suits further up the food chain.

Inhaling sharply, Booth suddenly stood up with a grunt. Grabbing Brennan's hand, he dragged her along with him. "Bones, time to go. We have lots of work to do." He nodded to Director Cullen, his lips tight and his eyes angry at his boss's barely hidden smirk. "Sir, we'll keep in contact."

With that, he turned to leave, his hold firm on Brennan's hand. The motion happened so quickly, the scientist was only able to wave goodbye with an apologetic expression towards the director as they made their exit.

"Booth, that was very rude!" She whispered harshly as her partner let his boss's door slam shut behind them. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing, Bones, nothing's wrong!" He didn't release her until they reached the elevators, when, all of a sudden, he remembered that it was not usual for them to hold hands.

There was a new energy happening around them, happening to them… The fact alone that Cullen had assigned this type of case to them, when Booth knew damn well that there were other agents who could have pulled this off, was setting off warning bells and whistles in his head… He wasn't prepared to talk about it yet, though. Booth could tell, from the bewildered expression in his partner's eyes, she didn't realize that something important was happening here, between them. If this case went wrong, their whole partnership could be at risk.

"Come on," he motioned her into the elevator when the doors opened. "Let's grab some dinner. We can go to Founding Fathers. It's a quiet place, so we can talk in private." He pressed the button that would take them down to the parking lot.

§§§§

The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one, both partners deep in thoughts. At least Booth was in a better mood than when they left Cullen's office, Brennan noticed. His anger seemed to have completely dissipated.

They found a table in the back area of the restaurant and ordered their food and drinks.

"Bones, are you ok?" Booth gazed at her with a worried look, picking up on her nervous energy.

"I find that I am a bit uneasy about going undercover this time..."

"What's your concern? We've been undercover for two cases before, and you did great on both."

"When I was Roxie," she smiled wistfully, thinking of their all-too-brief time in Vegas. "I could say and do things that only _she_ would do… Things that I, _myself,_ would never do. She was carefree and flirtatious in ways I could never be."

He nodded in understanding, wordlessly encouraging her to continue talking.

"As Wanda, I could be jaunty and reckless. I was so much in character, so fully invested in her bravery and trust in Buck, that I wasn't even afraid as I stood against that backboard while you threw knives at me." Another nod from Booth told her that he was listening to her fears.

"But... how can I pretend to be myself, only a different _version_ of myself? I don't know how to do that! I don't know how to portray a romantically involved woman, Booth… _I'm not that woman_ …"

Her pained expression pulled at Booth's heart.

"Bones," he took her hand in his. "You don't have to change, you don't have to act differently." He tilted his head and hoped that she would see the sincerity he was offering. "Simply be _you_." He held her fingers gently and took a quick sip of his beer. "Just," he shrugged one shoulder. "Follow my lead, and I'll do my best not to steer you wrong. Trust me, ok?" His brown eyes connected with her blues. "All you have to do," his lips curled in a playful smirk, "is pretend to like me… At least a little bit!"

"Booth," Brennan rolled her eyes. "I don't have to _pretend_." She reassured him. "You're my best friend... I like you a lot."

"Well, that's good to know, Bones. Good to know, indeed!" He patted her hand and sat back in his chair. "Bones, you were an awesome Roxie, and a great Wanda... If there's one thing I'm sure about, it's that you will be an _amazing_ Temperance, as well." His crooked smirk softened into a warm smile - the one he only ever flashed at her, and he felt himself fall a little harder for her when her cheeks blossomed with a healthy flush.

Their food arrived, forcing the partners to break their quiet moment, and they started to eat. While enjoying their meals, they ironed out some important talking points for their upcoming assignment. They agreed to do their best to limit the amount of information they offered about themselves when they were onboard ship, but for those inevitable conversations in which they'd need to contribute, they worked out their relationship timeline and finer details of their romance. Trying to stay as near to their reality as possible, by the time the partners were finished eating, they felt comfortable that, should anyone ask, their fairytale-story would be not only swoon-worthy, but logical and believable, as well.

§§§§

Booth drove to Brennan's apartment building. When the SUV pulled into a street-side parking space, he jumped out and walked around to her side of the car, turning on his charm in preparation of their upcoming week.

"Want me to walk you upstairs?" He closed the car door behind her.

"No, I'm fine, Booth." After they'd finished talking over dinner, she felt measurably better about the somewhat daunting task before them, but her thoughts were in a flurry. "I have a lot of work to do. I'll have to call Cam and Angela, start packing my travel bags… begin writing my vows..." Her wide eyes looked up at him, betraying a carefully disguised combination of excitement, anxiety and vulnerability. "There's a lot for us to prepare and to consider."

 _Oh boy,_ Booth thought with a wry grin. _Her brilliant brain is gonna be working overtime this week... That's how she's gonna manage the situation._

"Bones, don't worry too much. You'll do great, _we_ will do great." He stood in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. "It's been a busy day, and that won't change in the next few days, but we'll get through this together." He drew her nearer to him. "We'll do our thing, catch a criminal… and who knows? Maybe it'll be a little fun, too!" He winked at her, wanting to take away the pressure she was forcing on herself.

"FUN?!" She asked him incredulously before she took note of the sparkle in his eyes. "Wait, what _'fun'_ are you talking about?" This time, she questioned him in a teasing tone, smiling up at his handsome face.

Booth felt a swell of pride at his partner's resilience. _His Bones_ was crawling back to the surface again.

"Oh, I dunno," he teased with a single shrug. "I can think of one or two really nice things... Can't you?" He was openly flirting now, and he knew it. _But, we have to practice, right?_ The impish little voice in the back of his mind justified his actions, and at the moment, he had no desire to refrain his actions.

Brennan was standing close, _so very close_. Booth felt like he was drowning in her blue oceans as he focused on the tiny silver flecks that accented the pale color of her irises. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming, but he had to remind himself that they weren't yet undercover… Kissing her _now_ would confuse his genius scientist, and he couldn't risk that. So, in consolation, he allowed himself to lean in and press a chaste, tender kiss to her forehead before pulling her against his torso in a tight hug.

Nothing was said; they were trying to find their common ground again after an anxiety-ridden afternoon. Standing on the sidewalk beside the SUV for a few brief moments, the partners gave themselves the freedom to draw strength from one another.

They were solid, and they would remain as such. At least they hoped so.

 **Please let me know what you think of my story so far. I appreciate it very much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you had expected that we are now off for the cruise,** _ **oh no**_ **, there are some hurdles before we can start the trip.**

 **So here we go.**

Brennan stepped through the front door of her apartment, feeling more than a little overwhelmed. Dropping her bag on the coffee table, she sat down on the couch, her thoughts swirling; so much had happened since entering Cullen's office earlier that afternoon. She hadn't known what to expect of the mandatory meeting, but the outcome was certainly the furthest thing from her mind. It had all happened so fast, she hadn't yet been able to process it fully.

They were going undercover in two days time... She and Booth were going on a cruise to catch a potential murderer... _She was going to LEGALLY MARRY Booth_ in 3 days, and she even didn't know if she was happy about it or not...

One part of her genius, independent and logical brain was screaming at her, berating her for even consenting to work the case. _Are you out of your mind? You have, quite publicly, argued against marriage for your entire adult life! You've lectured your friends and colleagues, and even in the midst of interviews that weren't addressing nuptials, you've insisted time and again that getting married is the most-irrational, least-intelligent action a woman could do._

The little voice in her brain continued to, as Booth often called it, 'ramble'… _You don't even believe in Love… You have openly claimed, to anyone within earshot, that 'Love' is nothing more than a cocktail of chemical compounds, the likes of norepinephrine, serotonin and oxytocin, to name only a few, coursing through one's body in direct response to outside stimuli such as pheromones or physical reward, creating biological urges that need to be physiologically satisfied… Anyone on board the cruise ship might recognize you, and know that you would_ _never_ _get married… The entire undercover operation could be thwarted before it even begins!_

Brennan took a deep breath, trying to regain control of her erratic emotional reaction to their circumstance. Her heart was racing, her face was warm, and she was certain that if she were to look in a mirror, her cheeks would be flushed.

In contradiction to her persistent panic-laced reminders and warnings of self-preservation, there was another part of her conscience struggling to be heard, pushing its way forward into her amygdala and threatening to overtake any and all logic that may reside in her Prefrontal Cortex. It was the same part that has, in the past, told Booth that she wants to believe in love and to have faith that there is this _someone for everyone._ His words echoed loudly in her mind. Lately, she'd been feeling, more and more often, the magnetic pull that drew her nearer to him, the longing to spend time with him, and even the urge to touch him. She luxuriated in his touch whenever his palm fell to the small of her back, or when his strong arm hugged her tight against his chest. It was obvious that there was a lot of sexual tension between them… there was never really a question about that.

All of these thoughts were the facts, but none offered a solution to the dilemma she was facing.

 _Angela!_ Why hadn't she thought of her in the first place?! Surely the romantic artist would know what to do!

Quickly, she dialed her friend's number and waited _impatiently_ until the call was answered.

"Hi Sweetie, where have you been all afternoon? We missed you in the lab!"

"Angela, I told you about that meeting with Director Cullen. You knew where I went!"

"Yeah, but you didn't come back," Angela reminded the anthropologist.

"We had a lot to talk about. Cullen had a special request that occupied our afternoon."

"Soooo, what's it all about? Spill!" Angela got really excited, practically smelling juicy news.

"He wants us to go undercover... on a cruise... to catch a possible murderer. We have to leave a day after tomorrow, and we won't be back for several days." Brennan stated, feeling a bit short of breath.

"Okay," Angela answered slowly, confused about the obvious concern she could hear over the phone line. "That's not such a big deal. So, what is bothering you? I can hear in your voice that you're unsettled!"

"IhavetogetmarriedtoBooth!" The sentence spilled from Brennan's lips quickly, the scientist closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

It took several moments for the words to sink in for Angela.

"Wh- _What_?!"

"We have to get married... for the case. There's a suspicion that someone is killing couples on their wedding nights… People have gone missing, so we don't really have much to go on. We have to set a trap. But there isn't time for the FBI to file fake documents, so the marriage... will be... _legitimate_." _There, she said it..._

Angela started squealing so loud that Brennan had to hold the phone at arm's length. Based on the exuberant giggles coming through, she was apparently doing a 'happy dance,' also.

"Angela, this is not funny! This is nothing to be so excited about! It's horrible, I've never wanted to get married!" Brennan flopped back against the sofa cushion.

"Sweetie, are you _crazy_? I can imagine a _lot_ of horrible things, but getting married to Booth is _definitely_ not one of them. So, I need you to explain. What is so horrible about marrying Booth?"

"You're the second person to ask me _that_ today!"

"What? Who was the other one?"

 _Silence._

"Bren, who asked you that same question?" Angela demanded to know.

"Booth..." Brennan could do barely more than whisper her confession.

Angela's reply was _very_ loud and accusatory. " _No_! Tell me you did _not_ tell Booth that becoming his wife was a terrible fate!" The yelling continued before Brennan could reply. "That man has been in love with you for as long as I can remember. How could you say something like that, Brennan? It must have crushed him!"

"Booth understands my view of monogamous relationships and lifelong commitment. He is fine." She lifted her chin in defiance even though Angela couldn't see her reaction. Suddenly, something her friend said hit a nerve. "Wait, what did you say about him being in love with me? No. That is nonsense, Ange."

"Yeah, sure, it's _nonsense_ ," she replied with sarcasm. "Sweetie, _he_ is in love with _you_ , just like _you're_ in love with _him_." Angela stated.

"Angela," Brennan rolled her eyes "We are _not_ in love, you are wrong. We are nothing more than partners and friends!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Bren." Angela huffed in exasperation. "Everyone can see that you two are crazy about each other. You guys are the only ones denying it!"

"Ange, that's not true. You shouldn't say something like that!"

"Okay, okay. Keep trying to convince yourself." The artist threw her hand up in frustration but immediately put that energy into playfulness. "So… how are you planning to spend your wedding night? Need some advice?" Angela asked with a smug voice.

"I _told_ you, we will be there to catch a murderer! There will _be_ no wedding night _or_ romance!"

"Oh, c'mon, Bren, maybe you can have both. You know the saying - _what happens on a cruise stays on a cruise_!

"You told me the same thing when Booth and I went to Aurora _and_ to Las Vegas. To how many locations does that phrase apply?" Brennan asked irritated.

"Oh, it can be true anywhere, Honey, as long as you don't kiss and tell!"

"I don't know what that means!"

"Sweetie, it means, work the case, catch the murderer, enjoy your marriage. That's all I can say. I'll come to your place tomorrow and bring you a nice surprise…. something to drive Booth crazy."

Brennan didn't want to talk to Angela about driving Booth crazy, so she tried to end the call.

"Angela, you are _no_ help. It's getting late, and I still have to work on my wedding vows. I'll see you tomorrow." She was anxious to end the call.

"Oooh, your wedding vows!" Angela was giddy again. "This keeps getting better and better! Night Honey!"

The talk with Angela added more confusion to her already mixed emotions. _Could Angela be right_? She wondered, _is Booth really in love with me?_ Brennan's brow wrinkled. _Can Ange see something in myself that I don't see?_ Brennan couldn't answer her own question. Besides, that knowledge couldn't help her with her wedding vows, could it? She rubbed her temples, having no idea how to proceed.

After sending an email to Cam to inform her about her impending absence, she took a piece of paper and started thinking about the vow. One hour later, she was still staring at a blank white sheet of paper...

§§§§

Booth entered his apartment and went straight to his bar to pour himself a nice scotch. The day called for some strong booze. He slammed on the couch and kept staring into his glass.

 _Undercover again_ , he sighed. So soon after their adventure in the circus… Except for the knife throwing part, during which his partner got a little more ambitious than he would have liked, it had been fun. Okay, it had been _somewhat_ of a torture too... the long, hot nights sharing the solitary bed in the small trailer… Sweet, sweet torture.

The images and thoughts of _Roxie,_ however, _those_ were the undercover memories that haunted him tonight... Too vivid were the pictures of her in those alluring dresses, pressing against him, kissing his cheek, her hands roaming across his chest. Her actions, her all-too-convincing-acting, had caused his skin to tingle and set liquid heat pumping through his body. That case was early in their partnership; they didn't know each other very well and he was with Cam at that time. Those factors helped him keep his distance back then.

But now, they were so much closer to each other. He was in love with her but was afraid to tell her, afraid of scaring her away. There was so much at risk, he didn't want to lose her, and he knew, especially after seeing her reaction earlier that day, she didn't share his feelings.

For him, however, this undercover job was going to be far worse than any of their previous assignments. Countless questions whirled around his mind as he tried to predict the obstacles and hurdles they would to need to navigate in the next couple days. How could he possibly protect his heart from being ripped apart when they were going to act like they were deeply _in love_ while, at the same time, trying to keep their personal distance? How could he say 'I love you' and pretend he was only acting, when all he wants to do is shout it out loud and tell everyone he met? How was he going to kiss her and not let passion and desire take over? Would he be able to hold her, touch her, dance with her and, at the same time, stop his hands from wandering too far, or doing anything that is inappropriate for 'just partners'? Could he stop his body from reacting to her mere proximity?

 _Ugh_ , his head fell against the seat back with a grunt. _There's gunna be a lot of saint-naming over the next few days…._

All of these thoughts, and a million more, swirled around the fact that he still had a job to complete - _his wedding vows_ … Resigned to facing his own personal hell-on-earth, he grabbed some paper, knowing he was in for a long night.

§§§§

That evening, James and Lisa were in their kitchen, preparing dinner together.

"So, it was nice to meet with Booth and Dr. Brennan today. I've met Booth in passing and have seen him around the office, but we've never worked together. And I've never met Dr. Brennan before." Lisa glanced at her husband.

"Booth and I," James responded as he tested a sample of their spaghetti sauce. "We've worked some cases together. He is a great guy. He really climbed up the ladder after he started working with Dr. Brennan. Their case resolution rate is among the best in the country."

"How did they meet? How did they become partners?" Lisa wanted to know about the unlikely pairing.

"I don't really know the exact story, I can only tell you what I've heard. They met, I think, around 5 years ago and worked one case. I was told that after they solved the crime, they had a _big_ fight. Someone told me that she even slapped him in the face."

"Really?" Lisa asked in surprise. "That doesn't sound like the partners we met today…"

"As I recall, they didn't work together again until about a year later, when he needed her expertise on a special case. Cullen was _not_ happy about their partnership at the beginning, but he must have changed over the years. They've been working together ever since, and they became very well-known because of their prosperous working relationship _and_ because of her, being a famous author of crime novels."

"I really didn't know she is an author! How did I miss that completely? What does she write about?"

He gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh, about a crime fighting duo named Andy and Kathy. He is a sexy, alpha-male FBI agent and she's a hot forensic anthropologist helping him. Dr. Brennan insists that her books are so famous because of the excellent descriptions of the cases and the integration of her scientific detail..."

"And you question that?" Lisa looked at her husband quizzically.

"Hell yeah. Her novels are popular because of the _relationship_ between the agent and the scientist. She writes, _in great detail_ , some pretty hot sexy scenes in the books, and you know," he shrugged innocently, "that's how the rumors started. People wondering if she was describing her _own_ experiences with a certain alpha-male FBI agent, and not just weaving fiction. She even dedicated her second book to him, but according to her, Agent Andy is not Booth... of course nobody believes that." He winked with a smile.

"I've heard _some_ stories about them, that he's very protective of his partner... What do you think? Do you believe there is something beyond a partnership there?"

"You know, when I worked those couple cases with Booth, we talked a bit. I think it took them some time to learn that they could trust each other completely... They always have each other's backs, and they've saved each other's lives more than once. They make a great team and depend on each other unconditionally. I think there's a deep friendship between them, but they're not in a romantic relationship. _However_ ," he cocked an eyebrow at her, "the sexual tension between them is _blatantly_ obvious to everyone. Don't know why they haven't acted on it... Maybe we will find out during the next few days."

"Personally I would really like to get to know more about them. Maybe I can get Temperance to talk a bit tomorrow."

"Good luck with that!" Her husband grinned. "Word has it she can be pretty blunt, so don't ask for anything you don't really want to know." He chuckled and offered her a spoonful of sauce, seeking her opinion.

Adding a dash of spice, she winked at her husband. "I can handle blunt, don't you worry… But before we leave for the trip, I really _must_ get one of her books!"

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I really love to hear what you think of my story.**

 **For the next chapter I can give a little hint:** _ **Wedding Gown**_ **(that will be easy, right?!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing my story but again a reminder, that I cannot do it without my fantastic Beta jazzyproz, so a big _thank you_ to her again. **

_**So here we go – wedding gown shopping**_

Brennan paced nervously up and down the stretch of sidewalk that ran along the front of _White Lace and Promises_ , the bridal shop where she and Lisa were scheduled to meet. It was shortly before ten o'clock, and she was impatiently checking her watch, glancing now and then at the different dresses featured in the oversized window displays. It would be obvious to anyone watching from the sidelines, that she didn't feel comfortable in her current setting. After the experience with the bridal shop she and Booth had visited for the last case, Brennan was _not_ looking forward to encountering overly-excited, hysterically-screaming, out-of-their-minds soon-to-be brides _ever again_.

Lisa rounded the corner in a hurry, waving to Brennan as she crossed the street, making her presence known to the anthropologist. After a short greeting, they stepped through the front door of the shop.

Letting her eyes scan the interior, Brennan was surprised that the retailer was nothing like she had expected. A friendly looking, middle aged woman greeted them, and after exchanging the obligatory pleasantries, she introduced herself as Alice and led them to a fitting area with comfortable chairs, inviting them to sit. The ladies were offered something to drink right away, and once Alice had taken the necessary measurements for Brennan, she excused herself to gather the dresses she had in mind, based on Brennan's size. The anthropologist turned to Lisa.

"The last time Booth and I were in a bridal shop for a case, there were throngs of women. It was over-crowded, loud and nerve-wracking... Why is it so different here?" She was looking around in wonder at how nice the store appeared.

Lisa smiled. It was obvious that Brennan had virtually no experience in the wedding planning department. Eager to explain, Lisa sat forward. "There are countless bridal outlets across the country, probably like where you went with Booth. And then there are specialty shops, like this one, which are fewer and far between. You can't just walk into a place like this and expect to be seen immediately - you have an appointment. When you have a scheduled time at an establishment like this, someone will be on duty and assigned to meet just your requests at that time, and typically, there are a limited number of brides-to-be in the shop at a time, depending on staffing." She motioned out to the sales floor. "Look around, you can see how spacious this shop is, so we can't even see anyone else."

Brennan looked around, becoming a bit more nervous. She'd never expected to find herself in a shop like this. When she was young, she had entertained the same dreams as every other 9 year old girl; fantasies of getting married and having a family of her own. She even had a clear image of what her wedding dress would have been, and had, for years, carried in her journal, a page she'd torn from a bridal magazine of what she wanted to look like on her wedding day. This photo had been lost through the years, and along with it, the childish dream of falling in love and entering into a state of matrimony. Her experiences over the past 15 years had drastically altered her views of marriage and love, and the scientist was suddenly feeling far less comfortable being forced to into an undercover role of a happy bride. She felt an overwhelming anxiety course through her body, and ultimately felt her own principles being dangerously displaced.

Lisa sensed Brennan's nervousness and leaned towards her. "I told them in advance what we would be looking for today, so they should have already prepared a selection of dresses. As you know, we have to find the 'perfect' dress today… Most importantly, it has to fit right, because there is no time for alterations. I think you are aware of that, right?" Lisa offered a comforting smile, hoping to distract the awkward woman from her own fears.

"Yes, I had thought of that, as well. I also remember that you mentioned that it has to fit into my suitcase _and_ within the FBI budget… So nothing voluminous or expensive… And much to my dismay, it has to be _white_!" Brennan scowled and let out a deep sigh.

"You are perfectly prepared!" Lisa patted her knee playfully, unable to hide a smile.

Distractedly, Brennan picked at her fingernails, uncharacteristically fidgety. "I also thought of wearing white lingerie today... a white lace bustier strapless bra... so nothing would show. I also brought a pair of white sandals to wear when trying on the dresses." Brennan showed her the sandals she carried her in a bag.

Lisa smiled wider. So much for Brennan _never wanting to be a bride_.

Still waiting for Alice to return with the gowns, they stood up and walked around a bit, admiring the dresses that were on display near their sitting area. Lisa turned to Brennan, watching as she took a gown from the rack to have a closer inspection.

"So, as we are supposed to be longtime friends, it would be wise to refer to each other as something other than _Agent Anderson_ and _Dr. Brennan_. You can call me Lisa… How would you like to be addressed?"

Brennan returned the dress to its spot and turned to face Lisa directly. "My father and brother call me _Tempe_. My best friend, Angela, calls me _Bren_. Either would be fine with me!"

"OK, _Bren_ fine with me too. I heard Booth call you _Bones_. That sounds kind of impersonal and harsh to me." The two women walked slowly back to their seats, hearing Alice call out to them that she would be with them in a few more moments.

"He's been calling me Bones since we first started working together. He said it's because that's what I work with, that bones are my passion, so he thought it was fitting." Brennan paused, thinking back to the time they first met. "At first, I hated it. I thought he was mocking me. I grew to like it, though. It's special, unique to just me..." A light blush spread across Brennan's face and she smiled, a soft expression that did not go unnoticed by Lisa.

Brennan continued. " _But_ ," she raised a finger as if to make a point. "There are only two people allowed to call me Bones!" Her statement was firm, leaving no room for misinterpretation.

"Your friend Angela calls you _Bren_ , so who is the other person permitted to call you _Bones_?" Lisa was eager to learn as much as possible about this very unpredictable woman.

"Parker," she answered as if Lisa should have known. "Booth's son." A gentle smile softened Brennan's features. "You know, he is a smart little boy. My father and I help him with his science studies. Sometimes, when Booth has him on the weekends, I accompany them to Parker's T-Ball games or, on occasion, to the zoo or park..."

Lisa was surprised to learn not only that Booth had a son, but that he and Brennan spent enough personal time together that she was a major part of young Parker Booth's life. It was not exactly typical behavior for work partners to be so involved in one another's home lives. The agent filed this information away for further scrutiny, more than a little curious to hear more about their lives outside of the office. Their conversation was interrupted however, when Alice arrived with a mobile garment rack filled overflowing with a wide selection of dresses. Brennan took a deep breath, her gaze sweeping across the variety of white gowns as she smoothed her clammy palms down her thighs, instantly growing even more nervous.

An hour later, the rack was nearly empty and the atmosphere in the private changing area was charged with tension.

Since they were pressed for time and had to find a dress that immediately fit the scientist's tall, shapely build, their task was more complicated than originally expected. It seemed that the dresses were too short, too big, too small, or simply unattractive on her skeletal structure. Lisa and Alice grew more and more agitated, as Brennan's temper grew shorter. Only three gowns remained on the rack when Brennan groaned and pulled back the curtain to reveal yet another dress that didn't fit. They exchanged a worried look and, with a deep breath, Alice shook her head and grabbed the next dress.

Brennan eyed the next selection with interest as Alice pulled the hanger from the rack. It was an elegant, long, straight skirted style and she found herself immediately drawn to the simple lines and lace overlay. She crossed her fingers, _metaphorically speaking_ , hoping that this dress would fit. Holding her breath, Brennan remained silent, her eyes looking down at the intricate lace patterns as Alice helped her to step into it, fastening the zipper closure on one side and ensuring the straps were well placed over her shoulders.

Raising her pale gaze to the mirror, Brennan's breath caught in her throat in response to her reflection. Spaghetti straps led down to a fitted, corset-style bodice. The design featured a plunging decolletage that, thanks to the built-in support, provided any would-be onlookers more than a small glimpse of her generous cleavage. The skirt flowed softly down from the drop waist, layers of transparent fabric hinting at the feminine treasures hidden beneath. The real show-stopping feature of the gown, however, would only be seen when Brennan turned around. The backless style revealed the clean, smooth curve of Brennan's spine, all the way down to her lower lumbar region, just below the small of her back. The only interruption to the porcelain smooth skin on display was a horizontal fastener connecting the two spaghetti straps, keeping the upper bodice in place. Brennan couldn't help but smile, imagining Booth's inevitable reaction of shock, _and undoubtedly alpha-male possessiveness_ , when he caught a glimpse of her back dimples peeking out above the hemline of the skirt's back.

Her eyes swept up and down her own reflection. The length was perfect, just grazing the carpet, and when she slipped on her sandals with their 4 cm heels, it was almost as if the dress had been custom made. Her hands skimmed along the soft fabric, her sensitive fingertips relishing in its feel. The flowing material was featherlight and in direct contrast with the bodice, which was form-fitted and held in place by delicate boning to maintain its shape.

She hesitated before meeting Alice's eyes over her shoulder and, upon seeing a silent look of approval on the older woman's face, let a broad smile spread wide. Stepping out of from behind the privacy curtain, to show Lisa, she bit her lower lip, hoping for a unanimous vote.

Lisa looked up, almost dreading another failure, but gasped in awe. She pushed to her feet and walked over to Brennan, taking her hands.

"This is it… _Right_?" She asked Brennan, even though she had no doubt about it; Brennan was practically radiating happiness.

"Absolutely!" Brennan smiled. "It will fit in the suitcase, _and_ ," she craned her head to look at the price tag, "falls within the FBI budget. It's perfect!"

She turned in front of the mirror, studying the dress from every angle. The gown did not have a train, so she could easily twirl around to see all sides.

"Would you like to try on a veil?" The business-minded assistant asked the women.

" _NO_!" Lisa and Brennan answered in unison, turning to face the woman, but they had different reasons for declining the offer. Brennan didn't like the traditional symbolism of wearing a veil, but Lisa simply thought that covering even a small part of the dress, or Brennan's flawless back, would be an unforgivable sin.

"Would you mind if I walk around a bit? I would like to get the feeling for it, and make sure I can move comfortably." Brennan asked Alice as she stepped away from the dressing room, already feeling a little more graceful in her movements.

"Of course!" Alice smiled at her. "If I assume correctly, this dress is already yours. Feel free to walk around the sales floor as you wish."

Brennan strolled slowly through the shop, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric floating around her legs. She was surprised that she didn't feel uncomfortable and, instead, felt an exciting warmth spread through her body from somewhere deep inside. She even imagined herself, however fleeting or fanciful, walking down the aisle to meet Booth at the altar.

Passing several aisles of wedding gowns, only barely noticing the styles or fashions, Brennan came to an abrupt halt. Without warning she was suddenly face to face with the most unexpected find... Draped gracefully over a mannequin form was the gown she had dreamed of as a child. With an expensive lace overlay, it had a strapless bodice, a deep cut waist and a full skirt with several layers of tulle, complete with a long train. Her eyes widened when she saw, hanging from the waist of the gown, a designer name she didn't recognize, and a shocking price tag just shy of $5,000.00.

She lifted her skirt and turned, trotting back to Lisa and Alice as quickly as the dress would allow.

A little breathless, she exclaimed to the ladies, startling them slightly. "I found my gown, I found my gown!"

Lisa and the store clerk looked at each other with matching frowns. What had happened, they both wondered, that had caused Brennan to change her mind?

"I thought we agreed to buy the dress that you're already wearing...?" Lisa asked, feeling more than a little confused and worried that they were going to have to start all over again with sizing. She shifted from foot to foot, nervous about Brennan's answer.

"Yes," Brennan's brow wrinkled before she realized that Lisa didn't know what she meant. "Oh, yes, this one is for the wedding on the cruise."

Lisa released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. " _Good_!"

Brennan turned and pointed towards the far end of the shop. "I'm talking about the dress I dreamed about as a child... I know it isn't manageable for the cruise; not only would it require an extra suitcase, perhaps even a _trunk_ , and it is not in the FBI price range. But," she quirked an eyebrow and raised one shoulder. "Could I try it on... just for a moment, please?" In a very un-Brennan-like way, she actually sounded like an impatient child.

Lisa was baffled... She had no idea what Brennan was talking about. The Agent was surprised to learn that the no-nonsense scientist even held onto a childhood dream featuring a wedding dress, especially after she had so openly declared that she never planned to be married. Lisa didn't have a chance to inquire further, as Alice answered Brennan's query.

"Sure, please show me which gown and I will bring it for you!" The woman followed Brennan, silently hoping to earn a better commission by the time the two ladies finished their shopping trip.

After Brennan indicated her selection, she rejoined Lisa, unusually excited about finding the dress. Before Alice's return with the gown, Lisa helped Brennan out of the dress they were planning to purchase on the FBI's dime. Poking her head out from behind the curtain, Lisa chuckled at the vision the assistant made as she made her way back to their dressing area.

Alice had to carry the dress with both arms, it was so voluminous with the multiple layers of tulle and an extended train. Thanking Lisa for holding the curtains aside, she raised her eyebrows at Brennan when she hung the dress up inside the changing room. "This one might take a little longer to get you into," she smiled at Brennan's expression, recognizing it as one she saw on the faces of many brides over her career in designer fashion.

After some final adjustments, the assistant opened the curtain, allowing Brennan to step out of the booth towards the three-way mirror. The anthropologist looked up and down and suddenly, tears started filling her eyes. She beamed at her reflection; it was the dress she had fantasized about as a dreamy-eyed girl… This was _her_ dress.

Angela had once told her, when the topic of weddings had been brought up, that _the bride doesn't find the dress, the dress finds the bride._ Brennan had laughed at the absurdity, but now she understood… The romantic artist was right. The dress had found _her,_ but she would never know the feeling of truly wearing it for its designed purpose... She sighed, helplessly looking at Lisa with tears in her eyes, her emotions overwhelming her logic.

Lisa was deeply moved at the depth and complexity of the feelings revealed on Brennan's face. People at the Hoover had told her that Brennan was rational and hard-hearted, sometimes as cold as a fish. Lisa had found none of these opinions and rumors to be true, they all were _so_ wrong. In front of her was a beautiful young woman who had just found her wedding gown, and now had come to terms with the truth that she couldn't wear that dream-come-true-dress. A few tears threatened to escape Lisa's eyes, too. They'd only known each other for a couple of hours, but Lisa felt a deep pang of sorrow for Brennan, as if they had been friends for years. She slowly approached her and wordlessly hugged her. Nothing had to be said.

Alice was looking between the two women, slightly confused. "Excuse me," she interrupted, "which dress you are taking with you?"

Lisa turned to her. "The other one!" She smiled sadly at Brennan. "I'm sorry, Bren..."

Brennan nodded, already knowing the truth and understanding completely.

"I know, but it was worth trying it on... I will never forget it." She didn't move right away, enjoying a few moments in the dress that was never meant to be. Her hands moved up and down, tracing her fingers over the lace appliques and layers of tulle, unable to tear her eyes away.

Alice sensed it was an emotional moment for her two customers and tried to lighten the mood. "Would you like to see a selection of lingerie for your wedding night as well?"

"No," was, again, answered in unison.

§§§§

The two men stood in front of a mirror. Booth was shrugging on his tuxedo jacket, checking the size. It had been easy to find something for him, nearly everything looked great on his well-structured body type.

"I'd say we're about done here," Booth's eyes met James' in the mirror. "Whatcha think?"

"Yeah, I think so!" James patted his colleague's shoulder. "Let's get this tux packed and we are outta here. We still need to pick up your wedding bands!" James tried to rush Booth along. There were more tasks on their to-do-list that still needed to be done.

The agents left, a suit bag in Booth's hand and a smaller bag containing his bowtie, shirt and cummerbund in James's, and they walked a couple blocks down, to the jewelry store.

"You're gonna make quite a handsome groom," James pointed out. "You just might make Dr. Brennan fall in love with you a bit more..." He bit back a smile and glanced sideways at Booth as they walked down the sidewalk.

Booth shook his head in disbelief. "You're crazy, Bones isn't in love with me!"

James snorted. "Ha, try telling that to someone who'll believe you!" James was a profiler, he _knew_ how to read people, and from what he read in these two, they were in love with each other, no doubt about it.

"No way, Jim. We're just partners!" Booth corrected him, feeling the tips of his ears heat with embarrassment. "There's no romance in our partnership... we're only friends."

James noticed the slight tremble in his voice and took in the barely-there pinkening of his co-worker's complexion. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed Booth by the arm to stop him, too, and tugged until they were facing each other.

"Booth, look me in the eyes and tell me, that you are not in love with Dr. Brennan!"

"I never said that." Booth's quiet answer spoke volumes, he looked down, studying his own shoes. "I said that there's no romance between us. Bones doesn't believe in love..." He lifted his head but he stared down the street, not wanting to let James see the turmoil in his eyes, knowing the agent was an expert in his field.

"Oh boy!" James let out a deep breath. "How long have you been in love and avoiding the topic of discussion with her?" They continued traveling towards the shop.

"Y'know… It's not easy. I don't wanna betray her confidence, but a lot of people who declared they loved her ended up abandoning her. So, she built a wall around her heart, trying to protect herself from what she sees as inevitable pain. She doesn't believe in love or romance… She believes in logic and science, facts and non-negotiable evidence. It took me _years_ to gain her trust, and I'm afraid that if I were to try to move our relationship to the next level, I'd scare her into running away to some far-off country that I've never even heard of..." Booth exhaled deeply.

"So you love her and have _never_ acted on it?" James turned to Booth with wonder.

Booth shrugged. "Sometimes, there are situations when I nearly slip... When I hug her because she's sad or scared, or when she opens up to me about something in her past that she's never shared with anyone before, or when she worried… Every now and then, I see something in her eyes, fleeting and wary, that gives me hope that someday she'll finally have enough trust in me, in _us_ , that we can try to be together." Booth shifted his attention, talking directly to James. He trusted his fellow agent well enough to admit to these feelings, and felt relieved to say it out loud.

"When did you first realize that you were in love with Dr. Brennan?" James asked simply because he really cared.

"We were attracted to each other right from the beginning," Booth admitted with fond memories. "That was lust, though, not love... Two years ago we were investigating a serial killer, the Grave Digger, you might have heard about her… Well, when we were getting too close, the Grave Digger kidnapped Bones and the team's lead entomologist, and buried them alive in a sand quarry. We managed to rescue them at the last minute. When I pulled her free, when I reached down into the soil and grabbed her hand, I knew. If I would have lost her that day, I would have been devastated... It was in that moment when I realized that I was in love." Booth wasn't aware of the glimmer in his eyes that sparkled every time he talked about his partner, but James, a keen profiler, noticed it from the beginning.

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't have a great track record for dating… She's gone out with some really crazy guys. After the latest breakup, when she was trying unsuccessfully to appear indifferent, I told her that there's someone out there for everyone, that she has only be open to see it. Apparently, though, she doesn't see _me_ as that someone..." Booth sighed as they reached the jewelry shop.

Pausing before entering the store, Booth made a further confession. "So, I live for those brief moments, when I am allowed to hold her hand or to hug her…" With a smirk, he raised an eyebrow. "Last Christmas we even kissed, _but_ only because of mistletoe. With as much time that we spend together, we're _almost_ like a couple, but not in a typical way."

"Are you ok with that?" James gave Booth a questioning look.

"I have to be. It's not like I can turn off my feelings like a light switch." Booth reached for the door handle and eyed his colleague.. "You can't choose who you fall in love with." Opening the door, they stepped in.

James smiled and eyed him sideways. "For what it's worth, I still think she's in love with you, too. You should see how she looks at you when you're not paying attention." James bumped his shoulder. "Maybe this cruise will do more than provide a backdrop to uncover a serial murderer..." He let the statement hang in the air as he walked in front of Booth and approached the counter, letting Booth mull over the possible opportunities that this case might afford.

 **A/N It is true, the dress will find the bride. I will never forget the moment when my daughter stepped out of the dressing booth and our eyes met. She looked so different this time as with the other dresses she wore before. "That is my dress!" she told me and we both started crying.**

 _ **I have pictures of both dresses, if you are interested let me know and I will send you the links.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my dear readers. I know, I know you are all waiting for the cruise to start and the fluff to come. I promise you, the cruise will start in the next chapter, the fluff….. hmm …we will see.**

Lisa and Brennan shared a quick lunch and then went their separate ways. Brennan went home, anxious to pack and finalize various errands before leaving. Lisa, having more important things on her mind than packing a suitcase for an undercover job, made a beeline for the nearest bookstore. The FBI Agent was more than a little eager to get at least one of Brennan's books, hoping to gain some insight to the hidden personality of her new friend.

While she waited for her husband to come home, Lisa relaxed comfortably on the couch, getting more and more engrossed in what she was reading. She skipped the pages with the anthropological jargon and explanations, barely scanned those containing crime solving details, and didn't even bother to try and figure out the identity of the murderer. She was most interested in the relationship development between the primary characters and was not the least bit disappointed by what she found… At one point, she even found herself blushing a bit as a familiar sensation began to develop in her abdomen.

"Oh, Bren," she grinned, shaking her head, "you are _so_ busted."

It was difficult to _not_ imagine Booth and Brennan when reading about Kathy and Andy, there were _so_ many similarities. As she considered the other characters, Lisa assumed that they were different versions of real people in Brennan's life, and it made her want to meet those people as well.

She was re-reading the infamous, _hot-as-hell_ page 187, _a passage that the bookstore clerk absolutely gushed about_ , when James came home. Lisa flushed at the description of making love at its finest, toying with the idea of maybe trying it sometime for themselves.

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" James came into the living room eyeing her curiously, noticing the rosy color filling her cheeks. He approached the couch and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Did you and Dr. Brennan find something nice in the bridal shop?" He smiled at her, spotting the book on her lap.

"Yes, we did," she grinned. "Something really nice." She sat up and looked at him, tilting her head. " _Annnd_ I got some great insight about our soon-to-be-married _partners_!" She shot him a knowing glance, wiggling her eyebrows as he took a seat next to her.

James placed an arm around his wife's shoulders, loosening his tie as he looked at her sideways. "So, what did Dr. Brennan tell you?"

"First of all, we are supposed to call her _Bren,_ " Lisa pointed out. "She didn't really tell me much of anything, yet. It's more about what she _didn't_ tell." Lisa looked up at her spouse, leaning into his side.

"OK, then… what _didn't_ she tell?" James chuckled and leaned back to await her explanation.

"I think, she really has a deep connection with Booth _and_ with his son, Parker. It sounds like they spend a _lot_ of time together and have created a family of their own." James looked surprised, he hadn't known about Parker. "I also think that she's in love with Booth… But I doubt she's even admitted it to herself. As a result, they do this little dance around each other, afraid to confess their feelings and risk destroying their friendship."

"Funny, I came to exact the same conclusion!" James stood up from the couch and pulled his wife up beside him, taking her into his arms. "It appears that we are a couple of _extraordinary_ investigators." He brushed his lips over her cheek. "Whatcha think, maybe we'd be extraordinary _matchmakers,_ too... should we give it a try?" He winked at her, a big smile spreading across his face.

"Hmm," his wife leaned in for a real kiss, humming in approval. "I know this... the sexual tension between them is enough to light a fire!" She chuckled and closed the gap between them again, speaking against his lips. "I think we should do our part to ensure our friends find happiness…"

§§§§

Brennan heard a knock at her door and, after checking the peephole, opened it. She was still holding the doorknob when Angela stormed past her, not even saying a proper hello. Instead, the bustling artist waved a paper bag in her hands. She seemed very excited, and very pleased with herself, as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Hi, Sweetie," she smiled broadly. "Everything packed?" Her eyebrows arched, wondering if Brennan had procrastinated or if she was ready to go. "If you're already packed, I sure hope you saved some room in your suitcase for a couple little 'nothings' I bought for you!" She extended her arm, holding the bag towards her best friend.

Warily, Brennan accepted the bag, peering inside. "Ange," she sighed with an eye roll. "I've packed everything I need for the trip." She tried to hand the bag back, but Angela wouldn't take it.

"Oh, trust me, you won't need much space for those... and you _definitely_ have to take them with you!" She was very adamant, pointing to the bag from her seat. "I'd wager a bet that you haven't packed a _thing_ for your wedding night!" With a predatory grin, she stood up and sashayed over to the scientist.

"Angela, I told you! There isn't going to be a _wedding night_! This is just a waste of your money!" Brennan sounded angry, thrusting the bag towards Angela once again…

"Oh, Sweetie," Angela held her hands up, refusing to take the gift back. "Eventually, you _will_ find yourself in a situation where these lovely little articles of clothing will prove handy... and _then_ you will be thankful that _Auntie Angela_ ," she winked and pointed at herself with both thumbs as she interrupted her own rant with a whispered " _that's me_ ," before continuing, "thought of them in advance!" A smug smile spread across her face. "Now, hurry up! Open the bag!" She grabbed the bag from where Brennan had dropped it on the table and wiggled it in front of her friend's face.

The anthropologist hesitated, but ultimately relented and looked inside. Reaching into the sack timidly, she first extracted a small bundle of material that turned out to be an ocean blue-colored bikini, but with only enough fabric to cover just the most important parts. Brennan's brow wrinkled in thought, _a man's handkerchief contains more fabric than this.._. She shook her head, never before having worn something so minimal. _This'll give Booth a heart attack_ , she easily imagined… _There'd be no stopping him from going all-alpha-male and protective… Though,_ she barely bit back a smirk, _he'd surely flush from embarrassment, too._

Regaining her sensibility, she shook her head determinedly and shoved the articles in Angela's direction with both hands.

"No. Ange, I can _not_ wear something like this. Booth would go mad and quite possibly shoot anyone who chances a glance in my general direction! Besides, it would make him feel very uncomfortable." She was growing agitated.

Angela flashed her knowing grin, giggling with excitement. "That's the plan!" She pointed at the bag again. "Keep looking! There's more in there!"

Brennan's hand dove in and pulled out a disorganized pile of white lace, which turned out to be a very revealing bra and matching pair of lacy panties. Inspecting them closely, her eyes studied the high quality fabric, what little there was, and her jaw dropped open at the insinuation… She could not think of a situation in which Booth would ever see her in such scant undergarments; whenever they were undercover, they always respected each other's privacy. Unfurling the lingerie, she had to consciously snap her mouth closed… Prancing around their stateroom wearing only _this_ was not an option.

" _Again_ ," she raised a pair of alarmed blues at her best friend. "I could _never_ wear something like this in front of Booth. He is a very private person. This would mortify him, Ange!" Brennan shook her head, an action she felt like she'd been doing since Angela's arrival...

"Tell me it wouldn't be fun to watch him squirm a bit, Bren!" Angela placed one hand on Brennan's arm. "Oh my God, I'd love to be a fly on the wall!" She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

A frown appeared on Brennan's forehead. "Angela, why would you want to be an insect? I really don't know what you mean..." She looked confused, waiting for clarification.

Angela pretended she didn't hear the question, choosing to plow forward. "There is one more surprise in the bag!" She pointed with one finger in the direction of the bag, wiggling her eyebrows in encouragement for the scientist to open the bag.

Resolved to her fate, Brennan sighed and reached inside. Pulling out a floor-length, transparent white nightgown, she swallowed nervously. With spaghetti straps, a dangerously deep-cut cleavage and a long slit up the side, one that would surely reach her hip, Brennan found herself momentarily speechless. The lacy, see-through fabric left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination.

With wide eyes, she held the garment in front of Angela's face, ignoring the slight tremble in her fingers. "Ange... This is…" she eyed the article in her fist with disdain. "This is something a woman would wear on her wedding night, intended to seduce her new spouse… I don't know how many times I need to tell you, Booth and I will _not_ be engaging in the activities of a traditional wedding night! Our plans involve attracting the attention of a murderer, luring him or her to mark us as targets, arresting him or her and getting the hell off that cruise ship." She shoved the nightgown, along with the other items, back into the bag.

" _Really_? That's _all_ you're planning?!" Angela raised one eyebrow, her arms crossed in front of her and she leaned back a bit, mentally scrambling for another angle, planning her next argument. "You know the motto of the boy scouts, right?" She nodded, trying to emphasize her statement. " _BE PREPARED."_ She smirked at Brennan and quirked an eyebrow. "Let's just think of these little extras that way, okay?"

Reluctantly, Brennan found herself smiling back. "OK, _fine_ ," she huffed. Although her friend's rebuke did, in fact, intrigue her, she'd never admit it aloud. "To make you happy I will take them with me!" She grabbed the bag back and chuckled. "They really won't take up much space in my bag at all..."

§§§§

She hadn't heard a word from Booth for the whole day, which was bothering her. She felt uncomfortable just meeting him at the airport the next day without further plans; she really enjoyed talking to him before going on undercover assignments, working out their secret identities and past lives. More than once, she picked up her phone, tempted to dial his number but decided against calling him, afraid of appearing needy. She glanced at her phone again, agonizing over her decision and concerned because it was already seven o'clock. She was a little startled, but relieved, when her phone suddenly buzzed in her hand, announcing an incoming text from Booth. Quickly, she accessed her text app to read his message.

 _ **Booth: u hungry?**_

She couldn't stop a warm, grateful smile from forming on her lips. Of course he would check on her, ensuring she had eaten properly that day. Except a quick stop with Lisa when they'd grabbed a sandwich after their shopping spree, she hadn't eaten all day. So, she replied.

 _ **Brennan: I could eat!**_

Booth smiled broadly when he received her response - it was just the answer he hoped for.

 _ **Booth: wt abt Thai at ur apt 30min?**_

Brennan sat on her couch, her feet tucked up under her bottom as she held the phone, considering his offer of Thai. _Why am I so excited to know that I'll see him soon_ , she wondered. Having dinner together was nothing unusual. They often ate with one another two or three times a week, so why did the mere suggestion of an imminent meal feel so different that night? She really didn't understand her own feelings, especially today. She scrunched up her nose in frustration at her own inability to process her emotions. Perhaps, she considered, the wedding dress shopping earlier had made her a little bit uneasy.

 _ **Brennan: That sounds really good. See you then**_

Booth was already out of the door and heading for his truck. He had been missing his partner the whole day, and there were so many things he wanted to talk about before they left. Mostly, though, he just wanted to see her. As he pulled out of the parking garage, he felt a quick temptation to use his siren to get him there a little bit faster, but knew she'd scold him if she knew he'd done it, so he managed to behave himself this time...

§§§§

Less than thirty minutes later, there was a familiar knock at her door. A quick peek through her peep hole confirmed her suspicions and revealed a brightly smiling Booth on the other side, a big box of Thai food balanced in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other.

She unchained the door and motioned for him to enter, greeting him warmly.

"Hi, Bones, hope you're hungry! I'm starved," he smiled as he moved comfortably into her home. "I skipped lunch… I had to wrap up a bunch of files before I left… I feel like I'm gonna die!"

Following him into the apartment, Brennan laughed aloud at his tendency towards exaggeration. He placed the food on her kitchen table before helping himself to her cupboards to select two plates. She popped the caps from a couple of beer bottles as she watched him.

Narrowing her eyes at her own thoughts, she tried in vain to push the most dangerous ones to the back of her mind. _Why does this, something we've done countless times since becoming friends as well as partners, suddenly feel so domestic... Pleasantly domestic?_ Jogging herself from her mental stupor, she practically shook her head in a forced attempt to focus. Glancing at the take-out-boxes on her table, she motioned vaguely before inspecting his dinner offerings.

"So, what have we got here?"

He hummed noncommittally as he opened a container to show her, scooping out a large serving to his plate and then opened a second box and spooned a smaller portion onto Brennan's dish. Grabbing some chopsticks, he passed a set to Brennan with a wink and sat down at the table, hungrily digging into his Khao Pad - beef for him, grilled tofu for her.

"So, how was your day with James?" Brennan looked up from her plate to face him directly.

He paused eating for a moment. "Oh, everything went well." He took another bite and then continued. "We were able to scan all the marriage documentation to the registration office for the cruise... They already responded and confirmed everything is in order!"

Brennan wrinkled her nose; that was the part of their trip she _wasn't_ looking forward to, but she motioned to him to continue.

"We confirmed the flight, you'll find the details in an email I sent you."

They had nearly finished their meal when Brennan continued. "You got a tux?" She leaned back in her chair, shoving her plate away.

"Yep, a nice one." He paused as if he just realized something. "I guess I have to give it back to FBI storage after the trip… Surely I won't be allowed to keep it." He chuckled. " _But_ , for our next FBI gala, I won't have to rent a tux! I'll just go down to storage and get it. I already know it will fit!"

Brennan smiled at this remark, agreeing with his plan.

"We picked up our wedding bands... James will hold on to them. I doubt we can keep those, either!" He tried to lighten the mood, knowing his partner was sweating about the whole marriage-thing, but frowned at the thought of giving them back to the Bureau. _Maybe I could keep them if I'd pay for them,_ he mused. Pushing that very dangerous idea from his thoughts, he turned back to Brennan.

"So, how about you? How was your day?" He also pushed his plate away, inhaling with satisfaction at his sated appetite.

She pushed up from her chair and collected their plates, putting them into the dishwasher. Booth opened a couple of fresh bottles and together, they moved to the couch. He was settled next to her before realizing that he sat just a little closer than he usually did. It was almost as if his subconscious was trying to acclimate the rest of his physical body to the idea of being a couple. He smiled at the notion and turned to her, waiting for her answer.

"We went to a really beautiful bridal shop today. It was _nothing_ at all like the one you and I were forced to endure for our last case. Lisa is very nice, she seems very kind and I suspect that we could even become friends, you know, aside from this assignment. She was very supportive as we worked and ultimately, I think it's safe to say we had a really good time together." She was eager to tell him about their finds at the shop. "We were _very_ successful in our endeavors and ended up spending over two hours in that one shop!" Brennan was beaming.

Booth was happy to hear about her day and the nice time she spent with Lisa. He was proud of her and the way she was constantly evolving her communication skills with people outside the lab. Brennan always worried about her social skills, but it was obvious that she and Lisa had gotten along very well.

"So, I guess you found a dress?" He turned his head so he could meet her eyes. He wanted to know how she was feeling amidst all the marriage preparations, even if they were under false pretenses, and the keen agent always found his answers in her bottomless blue orbs.

"Actually…" she grinned and looked at her hands before looking back at him. "I found _two_ dresses." She completely turned towards him and placed one hand on his thigh as she continued speaking.

Booth wondered if she was even aware of her actions, but didn't interrupt. _Yes, I guess we are getting more comfortable with each other…._ He cleared his thoughts so he could pay attention to her excitement.

"The one I really liked isn't the one we bought for the cruise. We had to make a difficult decision, but we had to be practical..." She sighed.

Booth imagined that there was more to the story, but he would not address his curiosity at that moment…. There would be a time to talk about that sometime after the case, he suspected. .

Tilting his head to the side, he waited for her to continue but when she didn't, he prompted her. "But... you got a dress that you are comfortable with?"

"Yes," she smiled, meeting his dark eyes once more. "A really pretty one. I think… well, I hope you'll like it!" She got a dreamy expression, one that Booth had very seldom seen reflected on her face. He flashed her a trademark Booth charm-smile.

"I'm sure I will, Bones." Leaning forward playfully, he challenged her. "Wanna show me?" She seemed very excited about that dress, he was dying to know what it looked like.

Brennan protested vehemently, her eyes widening. " _No_ , Booth, the groom is not allowed to see the dress before the wedding! It would be bad luck!"

Booth burst out in laughter. _Who is this woman, and where is My Bones?_

She looked irritated at his outburst.

"What?" He still chuckled, shrugging his shoulders innocently. "Bones, yesterday you rambled in and on about marriage, and what a horrible, antiquated institution it is… and today you're all-in on upholding the sanctity of wedding traditions? What happened?" He beamed at her, his hand itching to reach out and sweep a stray lock of hair away from her cheek.

She inhaled sharply, squared her shoulders and instantly got _all squinty_ on him.

"Booth, as an anthropologist It is my duty to study and familiarize myself with various traditions and rituals. It doesn't matter if I agree with the institution of marriage or not… it would be irresponsible and frankly foolish of me to simply discount age-old activities simply because they do not fit in with the modern world or my views of what society should or should not accept, regardless of origin or anthropological setting. Facts are facts and, as absurd as it sounds, it's a deeply-rooted belief that allowing a groom to see his bride's costume before the ceremony makes for very unfortunate outcome…" She raised her nose into the air stubbornly. "So, to keep with our story, we have to stick to the rules! If I show up on our wedding day, and you are not satisfactorily surprised and pleased with my dress, as if it was the first time you were seeing it, it could blow our whole cover and all of this would be for nought."

His eyes were sparkling, focusing intently on her while ignoring the indignant tone of her tirade. "Tell me about western culture wedding traditions, Bones. Is there anything more that I need to know?" He thought back to their flirting the evening before and felt like it was a perfect opportunity for some more flirty practice.

"Umh, I think you probably know everything already." She was thinking hard, taking his query seriously. "We haven't procured other typical wedding paraphernalia, like a garter for you to blindly throw to hopeful bachelors in the crowd... And I have not obtained anything the color of ' _blue'…_ Nor am I bringing along anything ' _old'_. Technically speaking, I suppose our attire would fulfill the ' _something borrowed, something new'_ part of the traditional rhyme since the clothing was purchased for the purpose of the case, but does not belong to us…. Neither have we purchased a silver plated cake knife…. It makes no sense to, right? I mean, we aren't doing the exchange of feeding one another cake, correct?" She looked at him, her pale eyes watching carefully. "We will need to exchange vows and rings... which is a standard progression... and… surely after we reply with the time-honored ' _I do's,'..._ we will be expected... to kiss..."

There was a flicker of something in her eyes - excitement, maybe? Fear? Booth couldn't be certain, but he did notice the way her voice got softer, almost breathless as she vocalized her suspicions of what would be expected.

Leaning ever so slightly closer, Booth dangled a tiny morsel of bait. "I can't wait for that part..." His eyes burned into hers, she seemed to grow anxious. He took her hands in his and shifted a bit, so they were sitting more directly opposite from each other, and he could watch carefully as he addressed her.

"Bones, we _have_ kissed before."

She bowed her head a bit and he had to crane his neck to make eye contact, but then she looked up to connect with him again.

"I know that," she said, licking her lips nervously. "I am unsure, however, if my acting skills will be adequate during this entire exercise... What if I am not convincing enough at showing affection, resulting in a failure to draw the attention of the murderer? What if I blow our cover, Booth?"

She was so genuinely worried, so downtrodden, that he immediately shook his head to the negative, wanting more than anything to show her that he believed in her.

"Bones, you are not bad at _anything_. You'll be perfect, I have no doubt about it."

She dropped her eyes and studied their joined hands, studiously avoiding his gaze. He was rubbing circles with his thumbs on her palms, but released one so he could knuckle her chin, wordlessly asking her to look at him.

"Do you understand, Bones?" He paused to make his point clear. "Maybe I am the more romantic one, but I know you, Temperance. You have proven your capacity for compassion and affection more than once. Please don't let yourself worry about it for another second."

The anthropologist was still not completely convinced.

"What will they… What do _you_ expect me to do?"

Her eyes plead for an answer and he was more than willing to give her what he could.

"Look, Bones, when you were 'Roxie' you were a _perfect_ fiancée to me. You showed a lot of affection, like when you draped your arm over my shoulder and pressed yourself against me…. You hugged me… kissed me on my cheek... Hell," he chuckled, "you even let me slap your ass. You _know_ how to act."

He wanted her to understand, this was important to him. He held her gaze. "I wouldn't have agreed to this case if I didn't believe we could pull this off. Feel free to do whatever you think is the right thing in the moment. You can touch me however and whenever you want." His voice was husky and warm. _And wherever you want_ , he thought, but wisely didn't say aloud.

Fully aware that they were talking about intimate interactions between them, the mood shifted slightly. Her voice became equally thick and husky as her body reacted to their proximity and the potential contact they'd be sure to have very soon.

"You know… you're allowed to touch me, also?" To support her statement, she took his wonderfully wide hand and placed his palm against her cheek, her eyes fluttering closed involuntarily at the connection.

Booth held his breath. This invitation was unexpected and he felt a warm rush of emotion course through his body. His hand trembled lightly, but he kept it there, his thumb sliding along her cheekbone without prompting.

They didn't speak, again letting their eyes lock together in silent conversation once her lids reopened, revealing an expression of unyielding trust. She held his gaze, and they stayed like that for several moments, neither wanting to be the first to break the contact.

"I," he whispered, his head leaning her way without permission. "I would very much like to kiss you right now, Bones..."

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, but she didn't protest as he continued speaking quietly.

"The last time we kissed, it was Christmas…. It wasn't on our own terms..." His thumb continued mapping her cheek, learning the silky perfection of her skin and burning it into his memory. His hand moved from her cheek, his fingers tracing along her distinct jawline and then down to her throat, and to the side of her neck . "I want _this_ kiss to be _ours_... Without public, without witnesses... Just us." He could see her racing pulse beating in the soft hollow of her suprasternal notch. "Is that ok with you?" He was begging now, he knew it, he could hear it in his voice and feel it in his eyes.

She couldn't utter a word, so she nodded her consent, her heart beating wildly as the roar of her pulsing blood rushed through her own ears.

Very slowly Booth leaned in, his free hand slipping around her waist to draw her closer. Brennan placed her hands at his shoulders and she also leaned in, meeting him halfway as she slowly closed her eyes.

Her lips were soft and inviting, and he very tenderly pressed his mouth to cover hers. He felt his partner sigh against his lips and Booth tilted his head, barely containing the desire to allow his baser instincts to take over.

 _Perfect,_ he thought blissfully, allowing the thoughts to swirl around in his mind. _This feels perfect…._ _ **She**_ _feels perfect..._

When he slowly began to pull back, Brennan grabbed his face between her palms, closing the gap once more for another tender kiss, swallowing his moan as it mingled with hers.

 **Please tell me what you think of my story so far. I really appreciate your reviews. If you like to know how the bikini looks like, go to Google pics and search for _4d3f1ef50f9d1e6e2c27d65c11b4365c_**

 **for the other items - please use your imagination**

… **. or rummage through your closet. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a new name for my Beta jazzyproz. BEST BONES BETA ever. I struggled with this chapter, it was stiff and not floating and everything seemed off…. and she fixed it, so send her a pm for thanks.**

 **And finally we are there…. Let's cruise….**

With the intention of a wrap-up debrief, and in the interest of time efficiency, Cullen opted to drive his agents to the airport. Overnight, the finalized instructions regarding their contact were sent to the Director and he had a few last-minute details to spell out for his team. The owner of Majestic Cruises wanted to make sure that everything was in order, so took it upon himself to ensure the information had been sent to Cullen before the agents were scheduled to fly out.

Brennan had taken a cab to Booth's apartment that morning, as his home was nearer to the FBI and on the way to the airport. By the time Cullen pulled up to the curb outside the liquor store over which Booth lived, Lisa and James were already in the SUV. With a brief morning greeting to the vehicle occupants, the partners stowed their luggage in the trunk and joined them inside the truck.

As he drove, Cullen told them that he didn't trust anyone else to provide them with all the pertinent information, but the truth was, he used that as merely an excuse… Secretly, he just wanted to know how his favorite crime solving partners were handling the upcoming undercover scenario.

The ride to the airport was filled with easy conversation and additional instructions as Cullen told them everything they needed to know about their next course of action. After arriving at the airport, the travelers gathered their luggage from the back and stood on the sidewalk beside the SUV.

Cullen cut the engine and met his team outside the car. Handing them the necessary documentation, he had a few final words.

"You'll board the plane as Agents, but when you arrive in Puerto Rico, you will be civilians… Try not to blow your covers." He looked at all four of them with an intense glare. "You have jurisdiction once you're onboard, because the ship flies under the US flag, so anything that the FBI can do on land, you can do at sea."

Cullen handed James an envelope, but spoke to them all. "These are the details for your vetted contact, including a photo, so you'll recognize him once you land. Once you arrive, he will take possession of your weapons." When Booth's stance went rigid, Cullen knew his agent didn't like the idea of giving up his firearm. Raising a hand to calm the man, he reassured him of the plans. "There's a security check when you board the ship, so you won't be allowed to carry your pieces, FBI or not. He can get everything past that check point and will secure your sidearms in your stateroom safes. He'll give you the lock combinations when you meet him. Keep in mind, he's the only person who knows your true identities and the reason you're on the cruise. Anyone and everyone else you encounter should be considered suspect."

James tucked the envelope into his carry on, knowing they would review it before landing in Puerto Rico.

"So," he extended his hand to James and then to Lisa, "have a safe trip. I have no doubt that you'll be successful." Cullen turned to Booth and Brennan, shaking their hands as well. "Dr. Brennan, Booth, the FBI can't thank you enough for your personal commitment in this case." He reached into his breast pocket. "Here are the documents that you'll need to expedite the annulment once the case is wrapped." Booth took the envelope and slid it into his own pocket.

"Yes, Sir, we'll do our best!"

Cullen pulled out one last envelope. "These are your flight assignments," he started to hand those to Booth as well, but Brennan's hand darted out and grabbed them before he could.

With barely more than a glance, she shifted her weight to one hip and glared at her partner. "Booth, how many times have I told you, I don't fly economy." She waved the page in front of his eyes. "This will not do…" She set her jaw firmly, her pale eyes flashing dissatisfaction. "I've told you time and again, it's either Business Class or First Class. Period."

"Dr. Brennan," Cullen interjected. "The FBI cannot afford to send its agents by First Class or Business Class. Our budget simply doesn't allow for it." He knew the forensic anthropologist had a higher standard of travel expectations, but he wasn't going to budge. "If you're traveling for work with the Bureau, you'll have to deal with smaller seats… It's not a long flight, anyway, so I trust your advanced abilities to evolve and adapt to change will help you cope…" Cullen ignored Booth's groan and smiled at the consultant. "I promise, as soon as the budget changes, you'll be one of the first to know, Dr. Brennan."

She tightened her lips and cocked and eyebrow. "Hmm," she acknowledged his statement noncommittally. "We'll see…" She simply folded the paper and pinned the Director with an unwavering glare. "I would think that the Bureau would want their agents to feel appreciated and well-rested when going into an unknown situation, but I guess my values are higher than those of the Justice Department of the United States of America…"

"Yeah, OK, Bones," Booth rested his hand on the back of her shoulder. "That's enough. Let's just get this show on the road, huh?" He looked at his boss sideways, wordlessly apologizing for his partner's outburst, but noted the sparkle in Cullen's eye and knew the man accepted Brennan's snobbiness for what it was, a simple stubborn streak. "Thanks, sir." He nodded again. "We'll be in touch," he bent down to pick up his suitcase and reached for Brennan's at the same time. Not waiting for her to launch into another lecture about their flight situation, he looked at his fellow-agents. "You guys ready?" He started to walk away, knowing his mulish partner would eventually follow.

Booth's actions, of course, ignited a fresh debate as Brennan trotted to keep up with his long strides. " _Booth_! I am perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage!" She waved to Cullen over her shoulder as an afterthought before practically tackling her bag from his strong grip. "Booth! _Wait_!"

With a chuckle, Cullen looked at James and Lisa. "Well… Good luck. Not only with the case, but," he looked over at Booth and Brennan, who were by then, standing just outside the sliding doors that would lead them into the building, playing an unenthusiastic game of tug-o-war. "I think you might need luck with those two, as well…"

Laughing, the agents acknowledge their supervisor's well-wishes. "We'll call as soon as we can, Sam," James replied in good humor and they started towards Booth and Brennan, his arm around his wife's shoulders. "C'mon, baby, let's see how we do managing these two…"

Cullen waved at the retreating foursome and called out. "Try to _enjoy_ this trip a little bit, too!" He smiled and turned back to the SUV, needing to get to the office for his next meeting.

§§§§

Booth and Brennan continued bickering as they approached the check-in counter. Booth did, however, ultimately release the suitcase, happy he was able to lure her away from Cullen before she managed to get him reprimanded or fired.

The clerk studied the documents that Brennan handed him and shook his head. "I'm sorry to inform you, but since your flights were booked at the last minute, we were not able to seat you together." He shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

Brennan turned to Booth with a fiery glare and huffed as he timidly backed away to stand with James and Lisa, a knowing smirk crossing his lips and a little look of empathy directed towards the clerk. Looking back at the attendant, she tried to keep her temper at bay. The scientist pulled her credit card from her bag and slapped it on the counter with unapologetic force. "Are there connecting seats available in Business Class? At least two pairs?"

The clerk checked his computer and looked up with a smile. "Yes ma'am, there are. Would you like me to upgrade your booking?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

She deadpanned her expression, leveling her eyes at the man. "Why else would I have given you my credit card?" She was more than a little snippy, feeling irritated and impatient because she thought her intent was clear. "Upgrade all four seats, and ensure that we're sitting in two pairs."

Lisa was startled when she realized Brennan was trying to upgrade their tickets as well. Tugging her husband, they started to rush forward to protest the assumption. "Bren, wait-"

Booth shook his head and reached out to grab James' arm. "Don't argue with her…" He smiled when he recognized the concern on their faces. "Just let her do it..." He glanced at the back of Brennan's head with adoration and turned to his colleagues again. "This isn't anything unusual... I gave up arguing with her long ago. Try not to let it bother you; for her, money's no object…" He leaned forward, grinning impishly with a wink. "She's loaded..."

The Andersons raised their eyebrows in unison, shaking their heads. " _Really_?" They whispered secretly. "We had no idea!"

Booth snorted and stood upright, rolling back on his heels while shoving his hands into his pockets. "Oh, yeah… And get this, for a long time, she didn't even _know_ how wealthy... It wasn't important to her." Booth turned and glanced at Brennan again, watching from behind as she signed paperwork that the clerk was sliding across the counter.

"We had a case a while back that involved a baby whose mother died in a car accident..." James and Lisa nodded, listening intently.

"Well, she not only arranged for the friends of the mother to adopt Andy, but she made sure that his education was fully funded, through college." He smiled at the memory of seeing his partner holding and coddling Baby Andy. "On top of that, to help the residents of the isolated town to reestablish businesses and get back on their collective feet, she invested over a million bucks to have the bridge connecting them with the main highway repaired, to help funnel travellers through their downtown area." Booth shrugged his shoulders. "So, to upgrade our flights is basically pocket money for her."

Lisa smiled. As Booth talked about Brennan's generosity and accomplishments, he did so with an enormous amount of pride in his voice. Glancing over his shoulder, she could see Brennan wrapping up her transaction.

"Bones doesn't do this kinda stuff to brag about her money," Booth wanted to defend his partner's tendencies. "She just cares for people… She has a bigger heart than most people realize!" He grinned at Brennan as she approached them, noting the satisfied expression on her face and new tickets in her hand.

"Well, that's corrected," she smiled. "Everything's checked in!" Their suitcases were already on the way to the plane and together, the foursome made way towards the boarding gates, falling into an easy conversation.

§§§§

With a deep, contented sigh, Booth stretched his legs and pressed the button on his armrest, lowering his seat back to a relaxing position. He loved the comfort of business class and relished in it whenever he was fortunate enough to travel with Brennan. As he mentally compared their seats with the sardine-like hell that was economy, he couldn't help but smile. Glancing sideways, he was sneaking a peek at Brennan while she, too, shifted in her seat to make herself more comfortable. The four of them had been assigned seats in the same row, on either side of the aisle. Brennan and Lisa were sitting next to the aisle, sticking the men next to their respective windows, claiming they wanted to chat a bit, creating more backstory for their roles as good friends in the event they bumped into nosy guests who asked too many questions.

Brennan turned to talk quietly to Lisa. "You _do_ know my views of marriage and lifelong monogamy, right?"

Lisa smiled. "You made your position _very_ clear, yes." She nodded and Brennan continued.

"Right, so," she looked down, picking at her nails as she chose her words carefully. "The idea of getting married goes against _all_ of my beliefs." She met Lisa's eyes and knew she was listening attentively and continued speaking. "I had my doubts that I could adequately portray an engaged woman in this situation." Again a nod from Lisa encouraged her to keep talking. "Last night when Booth came over, he reminded me of a previous undercover case during which I had to portray his fiancée and he reassured me that I did very well. He has confidence that I'll succeed this time, as well."

Lisa tucked away the information about Booth being at Brennan's the night before, and bent over the armrest, whispering to the scientist. "Do you still have your doubts?" She didn't want other passengers, especially James and Booth, to hear what they were discussing.

"No," Brennen shook her head emphatically. " _But_ , I want to be believable and to be seen as a perfectly happy woman-in-love. Do you know what I mean?"

Lisa grinned. She'd heard about Brennan's constant need for perfection, not accepting less than one hundred percent in any aspect of her life. Obviously, her standards were quite high.

Brennan had a dozen thoughts running through her mind at once. "If you observe my actions and deem them unbelievable or inconsistent with those of a typical bride-to-be, will you speak up and tell me?"

Lisa nodded, though after seeing Brennan's daily interactions with Booth, she had no doubts that they would appear to the general public as a brilliantly-matched couple. "I will," she assured Brennan. "Though, you shouldn't worry. I know you will do well."

Brennan smiled in appreciation. "Thank you," she said quietly before launching into her next points of concern, speaking a bit louder and feeling more excited about the quickly approaching case. "Perhaps we go through a checklist to make sure we have everything covered?"

"Sure! Let's see," Lisa took a notebook and a pen from her bag and started to make a list. "You have your marriage documents and legal papers?"

Brennan smiled, knowing they were safe in Booth's pocket. "Yes!"

"You packed your wedding gown?"

"Yes!"

"Booth packed his tux?"

Brennan turned to Booth, seeing his eyes closed as he luxuriated in the airline recliner. Poking his arm, she interrupted his nap. "You remembered your tux?"

Keeping his eyes closed, Booth smirked, thinking about teasing her by saying no, but he didn't want to send her into a panic and catch the subsequent wrath, so answered seriously. "Of course, Bones."

Brennan nodded at Lisa. "Yes."

"James," she turned to her husband as he worked on a crossword puzzle. "You have the wedding bands, right?"

He smiled and met her eyes. "Safely packed in my carry-on!"

Brennan slowly exhaled. "That's perfect. I think we have everything we need, then, right?"

Lisa tapped the pen against her lips, thinking hard, then her face lit up. "We haven't discussed your choice of flowers!"

Brennan nodded. "Do I _need_ a bouquet?"

"Yes." Lisa's answer was short and firm.

"Daffodils or daisies," Booth mumbled while his eyes were still closed, but it was obvious he was listening attentively to their conversation.

Lisa's eyebrows raised with confused surprise and leaned forward to look past Brennan. _Why was he suggesting these flowers_? she wondered. Without voicing her query, she got her direct answer.

Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth's interjection and pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. "He knows those are my two favorite flowers. I don't think they're good options for a bridal bouquet, though."

Lisa was initially astonished that he knew something so personal, but just as quickly, she silently reprimanded herself for her foolish assumption and chuckled. She ignored the quiet laugh that escaped from James as he kept focusing on his game. "Well, if you like daisies, I think marguerites would be a lovely choice," Lisa suggested. "We'll have to ask the flower shop onboard ship if they have anything like that."

Brennan waved with one hand. "Yes, we can worry about that once we are at sea," she replied, knowing that the ship's florist wouldn't be open until they were in International Waters. "I'm sure whatever they have available will be acceptable." Switching modes into an uncharacteristically excited mindset, she grinned, staring at nothing in particular. "Thinking about it, maybe we could add some flowers to put in my hair, too!" She looked at Lisa and motioned with one hand how she would like to have them fixed.

"Oh, that would be very pretty," Lisa gushed. "I'll help you with that!"

Booth grinned at hearing their exclamations. He was enjoying Brennan's newfound carefree point of view, hoping the excitement would continue once they embarked into their alternate reality, no matter how temporary. He still was worried that she would become overwhelmed by the whole situation.

The flight attendant arrived with their food trays, momentarily interrupting the ladies' conversation. Booth pulled his seat up and lowered his tray eagerly, always ready to eat, especially when travelling. Brennan, Lisa and James all did the same, preparing for their meals.

With silent interest, Lisa and James discreetly watched what occurred between the partners across the aisle. Without even exchanging a word, Booth and Brennan started shoveling parts of their food onto each other's plates. Brennan moved her steak to Booth's while he piled broccoli and one potato onto hers. He took her pie with an impish grin and offered his yoghurt and fruit in exchange. To the married couple watching, this looked like a familiar and often practiced interaction. Lisa and James smiled at the additional evidence that Booth and Brennan were much more than _just partners_.

As the flight continued, Booth dozed off, his head lolling to rest on Brennan's shoulder, while she studied a forensic journal. James and Lisa, anxious to get to their destination so they could discuss their individual observations in private, tried to get some rest as well, laying their seats back and slipping into an easy slumber.

§§§§

Once the plane landed and they claimed their luggage, the investigators met their contact, David, and exchanged the packages containing their weapons for the necessary codes they'd need to retrieve them once onboard. They arranged to meet him as needed once aboard and took a cab to the port to join the throngs of vacationers boarding the liner. Checking-in and receiving their cabin assignments was a smooth process and after only a short wait time, they found themselves in their staterooms. Their cabins were side-by-side, so James and Lisa would be nearby in the event Booth and Brennan needed help to catch the suspect. With the agreement to meet later that evening for dinner, the two couples went about their own business, unpacking their suitcases and getting settled in their rooms.

The cabin was not large, but had enough room for both of them to comfortably move about. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, opposite of the door. Above the headboard, two small windows allowed natural daylight to fill the cabin, and blackout curtains could be closed to permit late-risers to stay in bed well after sunrise. On the right side of the room, the length of the wall was a built-in closet that led into an alcove where the entrance to a small, but sufficient, bathroom was hidden. On the left, a small table with two comfortable armchairs made for a cozy sitting-area. The furniture was grey accented wood and the armchair cushions and bed linens were various shades of blue. Overall, the decor, was very elegant and welcoming.

They fell into a familiar, comfortable conversation as they began unpacking their respective bags. Brennan did everything she possibly could to hide her gown from Booth's view and scurried to find a drawer in which she could tuck away the articles Angela had bought her. Once they'd stowed away their empty suitcases, the partners took turns in the bathroom to change into more vacation-themed clothing. Brennan chose an airy, floral sundress with spaghetti straps and Booth changed into light pants and a pale blue shirt.

They would meet James and Lisa for dinner at seven o'clock and it was only a little after six. Booth suggested they take a walk around the ship to explore, and Brennan agreed eagerly, anxious to get a feeling for their surroundings. Leaving their cabin and walking at a leisurely pace, Booth inhaled slowly and took Brennan's hand. "So, whatcha think, Bones? Ready to get the ball rolling?"

Brennan paused and gave him a confused look. "Do you... want to go... _bowling_? I don't understand..."

Booth chuckled. "No Bones," he tugged her gently, so they could keep walking. "It's a saying. It means to just get things started, y'know? Kinda like ' _let's get this show on the road_ …' Just a phrase…" He smiled softly and leaned towards her to whisper. "Remember.. we're _a couple_ and _in love_."

 _A couple in love,_ he thought to himself. _As if I need a reminder of that…._

"Ah-ha!" Her eyes flared playfully as she lifted their joined hands, emphasising that she understood. Without a second thought, she moved a little closer to him and followed his lead with ease. Booth was grateful for her willingness and felt a rush of excitement run through his body.

 _This is a promising start_ , he mused…

As Booth and Brennan walked around the decks, exploring and learning the layout, they found several groups of chairs on each deck, arranged to allow guests to sit or lounge while enjoying the sea-air, either in groups or in more intimate pairs. They discovered two pools, a wide variety of restaurants and bars, wellness and sports areas, retail shops and a small but, according to Brennan, well-stocked library, containing an acceptable array of classic literature and modern authors. _Though_ , she grumbled quietly, _they could do to beef-up their science and nonfiction works_ … Booth simply smiled at her observation, proud of her for using the phrase 'beef-up' correctly, and animatedly pointed out the fact that her books were among the more prominently displayed popular authors.

Yes, the small, well-appointed ship was like a floating city all on its own.

At one point, they seemed to be lost. Chuckling, they stood in the hallway glancing up and down, trying to remember from which way they'd come before being distracted by the beautifully decorated theater, at which they simply _had_ to sneak a peek, even though it appeared closed.

"Next time we have to bring one of the folding maps they left for us in the room..." Booth grinned. "This ship is _huge_!" He made a gut-instinct decision and tugged her hand, leading down the starboard path. With a smug grin at his self-proclaimed _excellent sense of direction_ , he pointed out a collection of directional signs, conveniently posted beside a classic 'you-are-here' map. With no additional wrong turns, they found their way back to the dining room where they would meet their friends.

At first, Booth was simply holding Brennan's hand while they were walking. Before long, however, he placed his arm around her shoulders and she, in return, instantly draped her arm around his waist. It was, by far, not the first time he'd put his arm around her, but usually her shoulders were covered. Since their brief stint as Tony and Roxie, he hadn't touched her bare shoulders, and he couldn't help the satisfaction that threatened to make itself seen in his expression. Her skin was so soft, and he enjoyed the feeling immensely, letting his fingers slide slowly between her shoulder blades and upper arm. When Brennan felt his calloused fingertips, she had to be honest with herself — she liked the contact _very_ much and was suddenly curious to get to know this different side of Booth... To discover what kind of man he truly was when involved in a romantic relationship.

As they arrived early for their reservation, they leaned against the railing, speaking softly and watching the ocean waves passing below as they waited for their friends. Booth's arm comfortably found its way around her shoulders again, holding her close as the wind tousled her hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so young and carefree, enjoying the view and the fresh sea air, inhaling deeply as she discussed her plans to explore more of the ship the following day.

Wordlessly, he drew her nearer, shifting slightly to stand immediately behind her, pressing his chest against her back ever so lightly and leaving one of his arms extended past her body to hold onto the railing. He couldn't resist and pressed a kiss into her wind-blown hair and then one more to her temple as he brought his face alongside hers to share in the same view.

Brennan held her breath and her heart skipped a beat. It was only a day since they had kissed, but the feel of his lips on her skin was still new and tantalizing. They were undercover, they had to act like this, but the feelings she was experiencing were thrilling, exciting. His lips were gentle against her skin and a quiet moan escaped her throat when he ducked his head a little further and started dropping tiny kisses against her cheek as he wrapped his arms completely around her.

Booth realized that Brennan seemed to like the small caresses as much as he did.

 _Oh yeah,_ he thought _. We'll be showing a generous amount of PDA for the case, and it won't be a problem at all. It'll even be enjoyable if I play my cards right.._.

They were so wrapped up with themselves that they didn't even notice James and Lisa's arrival a few minutes later.

"Hey, you two," a cheerful female voice interrupted the romantic mood. "Enjoying the trip so far?"

When the partners turned abruptly, they found Lisa and James standing beside them, grinning like a couple of cats who ate the last of the canaries…

They both blushed in response and Lisa hummed playfully. Apparently the _undercover_ partners had no difficulty slipping into character. The busted expression on Booth's face, however, made it pretty obvious they there was no 'undercover acting' required on his part. A knowing smile crossed James' face as he caught Booth's eye.

"Yes, it is so beautiful here." Brennan eagerly answered the question, feeling only slightly off-kilter. "We already walked around most of the ship and found some interesting places to go." She reluctantly pulled away from Booth, but instead of losing contact completely, he took her by the hand and nodded in response.

Brennen leaned in to Lisa. "We'll tell you over dinner about what we found so far. Let's go get our table… Booth's stomach keeps making hungry noises!"

They entered the dining room and were guided to their table. During the meal, James and Lisa noticed that Booth used every possible chance to reach out and touch Brennan, even the smallest of opportunities were used to his advantage. They shifted in tandem until they were finally settled and seated a little bit closer to each other than usual. It was hard to tell if they did it all for their cover, _or_ if their cover simply provided a convenient smoke screen to act on long denied desires. It was fascinating to watch them, and more than a little bit encouraging, too. Lisa didn't even try to hide a small smile that tugged on her lips when she felt James' arm slip around her shoulders to draw her nearer.

 _Oh yeah, there was definitely love in the air._

§§§§

Standing in front of their respective cabins, the foursome said good night with the promise to meet for breakfast at nine o'clock the next morning.

Booth went to the bathroom first to get ready for bed. Whenever they were undercover, or had to share a room for an overnight stay during an investigation, they had a set of guidelines they'd always followed. They didn't really talk about the parameters of their limitations, they just developed habits that offered respect to one another. They never changed clothes in each other's company. When sharing a bed, Booth always wore pajama pants and a t-shirt, as opposed to his typical practice of wearing just his boxers. Brennan would wear a t-shirt and, at the very least, sleep shorts - nothing too revealing. And while in bed, they tried to stay away from each other as far as the space would allow. They did their level best to keep everything professional and to avoid any confusion by blurring those rules.

Booth was standing in front of the bathroom mirror after his nighttime routine, still wearing only his boxers. He let out a deep sigh. All the light touches and shy kisses they shared were haunting him, and he craved for more. They had a new intimacy between them and it felt amazing. He wondered how he would ever be able to go back to their old reality when he was already so addicted to this new one. Slipping on his pajama pants, he impulsively decided against a shirt.

 _He needed more skin contact, dammit, and she would just have to get used to it._

When he entered the room to let Brennan into the bathroom, she noticed, with a smile, his lack of shirt. She had to admit that she liked shirtless Booth _a lot_. Once she slipped past him to enter the bathroom, he walked over to their bed and sat down on the right side, which they'd long ago established would always be 'his side.'

He slid under the covers and sat against the headboard, glancing over the ship map while waiting for her to get ready. A surprised look washed over his face as Brennan came out of the bathroom, wearing one of his old FBI shirts. To him, she had never looked sexier, _wearing his clothes_. The FBI logo and his name, faded thanks to countless washings, were printed directly over her left breast, practically _forcing_ his gaze to linger on her chest...

While she was climbing into bed, he teased her. "Bones, you stole my shirt! My name and the FBI logo are clearly printed on the front! _That_ is a federal crime. I could arrest you right here and now, you know..." He slipped down next to her and rolled onto his side to face her, his hand holding his head up.

She shot him an annoyed glare. "I did not _steal_ your shirt, Booth. It just… showed up in my closet one day..." Her mutinous expression reflected her stubborn answer.

Acting shocked, he shook his head dramatically. "I wonder how _that_ might have happened!"

She moved on her side too, now also facing him and biting back a grin. " _Maybe_ I found it on the floor of a certain circus trailer, next to discarded boxers and socks... Looked to me like you didn't want it anymore." She knew that wasn't the case, but she liked his FBI-issued shirts, they were big and soft and until she was forced to run them through her laundry, they all smelled like Booth. _But_ , she would never tell him that. She laid her head on both of her hands and fixed an innocent expression on her face.

"I've been wondering where my shirts went! That's not the only one you've _confiscated_ , is it?" His eyes were sparkling, he enjoyed their banter.

"There might be _a couple_ more!" She admitted, a little bit embarrassed. Biting her lower lip, she studied his face. "Do you want them back?" She held her breath, not really wanting to return them.

"No, you can keep 'em. They look a lot better on you, anyway." He ignored her surprised look and turned off the bedside lamp, settling down on his side again.

It was nearly dark in the room, only a little bit of moonlight shone through the small windows to illuminate the cabin in shadows. He could sense her eyes on him more than he could see her. She was close, _so close_ , and he moved even closer until he could feel her breath on his skin.

Since they boarded the ship that afternoon, they'd been sharing small intimacies, and he was so comfortable with their interactions, he had momentarily forgotten, now that they were safely behind the locked door of their stateroom, they were no longer undercover. Without even thinking, he leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss on her lips. "G'Night Bones," he said softly.

Brennan didn't protest. Instead, she moved to his side and laid her head in the crook of his arm. "Good night, Booth," she whispered in return, inhaling his spicy scent with gratitude for the familiar security it represented.

He smiled and pressed another kiss into her hair, his arm tugging her to his body. He was surprised at the way she snuggled, he had never pictured her as a cuddler.

 _Is it possible_ , he wondered as he closed his eyes, _that she's as affected by this case as I?_

 **Hope you enjoyed their first day on the cruise, just let me know..**

 **We are off tonight for a vacation on the most beautiful island of Germany, Sylt. Just google it. For those of you who know me a little bit better, know, that this would be a kinda** _ **bittersweet**_ **trip. So if my Beta and I can't keep our normal 2 weeks update, please be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are back from vacation and it is more than time for the next chapter. So here we are, a lazy day cruising and lots of fluff. Hope you like it ;-)**

For Booth, sleep refused to come. Too many thoughts battled for attention, keeping him awake. First and foremost, Brennan was sleeping in his embrace and he simply wanted to relish every second. Her arm was draped across his torso, her hand resting on his chest. Every now and again, she was rolling her hand into a fist before flexing her fingers again, splaying them wide over his pec. This physical closeness was what he'd longed for in the dark, restless hours of countless nights - to hold her tight, her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder, allowing him the space to bury his nose into her hair and breathe her in. Now that he'd. Even gifted this opportunity, he did just that, over and over, filling his lungs with the distinctive scent he'd be able to recognize blindfolded.

After what felt like hours, his eyelids finally grew heavier. As soon as he started to trust his body to relax, however, the next minute he was wide awake again.

The walls separating the cabins were, he quickly learned, very obviously _thin_ , and he instantly recognized the sounds coming from the neighboring cabin… from James' and Lisa's room... He groaned inwardly; it was bad enough that he and Brennan had to fake a marriage with no romance included, he _definitely_ didn't need a reminder what _else_ was missing from their false relationship.

He sighed and tried to ignore the noises, but he couldn't prevent his thoughts of running wild with images of Brennan and himself... sharing intimate kisses, hands roaming over heated flesh... their bodies pressed close to one another, skin to skin... whispers of love and passion... _finally_ becoming one.

This was torture at his finest.

§§§§

Early the next morning Brennan woke up in the warm circle of Booth's arm holding her close, pressing her against his naked torso. She felt an unexpected swell of warmth spread through her chest and she inhaled slowly as she considered her position.

 _Why isn't this scaring me_ , she wondered. _Why don't I feel the urge to flee the bed? Or to flee the room altogether? Could it be that Angela was right - can she really see feelings between Booth and myself that extend beyond friendship?_ Brennan was so confused.

Slowly raising her eyes and moving her head ever so slightly, she took the quiet opportunity to watch him closely, to study his handsome face and to visually take in his impressive musculature. She noted, not for the first time, what a fine specimen of an alpha male her partner really was. His broad chest moved steadily in time with his deep, even breaths. His well-formed shoulders and strong arms were the stuff that dreams were made of, as she'd heard the colloquialism quoted more than once. The sudden urge to let her hands follow her gaze was overwhelming, and she gave into the previously forbidden desire. Her fingers lightly traced the smooth skin that covered the hard muscles of his chest in the same way they would if she was examining bones at the lab.

Booth was awake in an instant, feeling her hands sliding over his torso, but he didn't open his eyes at first, wanting to enjoy the sensation a bit longer. Eventually, he cracked open his eyelid to peek sideways at her.

"You like what you see?" His voice was still rough from sleep, and he smiled softly at her, the teasing tone he had intended melting into adoration.

Brennan blushed, embarrassed at being caught blatantly checking him out. She shifted a few centimeters away, mostly for effect, and looked up to him.

"Don't forget, Booth, I _am_ an anthropologist. It is my duty and responsibility to observe and study!" It was a lame excuse and she knew it, but she didn't care as she raised her chin defiantly.

He chuckled and pulled her close again, nuzzling his nose through her messy hair. "Yeah Bones, I know… Why on earth would I suspect anything else!"

To avoid additional teasing from her relentless, chuckling partner, Brennan stood up and sashayed into the bathroom, effectively rendering him silent. Booth followed her with his eyes… With her sleep-mussed hair, no makeup, and dressed in one of his old shirts, she never looked more beautiful to him. Dropping his head back to his pillow, he inhaled slowly, staring at the ceiling and silently asking for the strength to make it through the case without going crazy with desire.

After stepping out of the shower, the genius scientist recognized the dilemma her hasty retreat had caused... She failed to bring any clothes into the bathroom with her. With an eye roll and a sigh, she wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door to their room, bracing herself for Booth's response to her appearance.

Booth was still relaxing in bed, sitting up against the headboard. With one arm bent behind his head serving as a pillow against the wall, he perused the daily activity schedule that had been slipped beneath their door sometime in the night. When he heard the bathroom door open, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell agape at seeing her wrapped in nothing but a small towel, her shoulders still damp from the shower.

Shaking himself from his speechless stupor, he sat straighter and inhaled sharply. "Wow, Bones… Umm, nice dress!" He wiggled his eyebrows, finding his metaphorical footing again. "Is that today's new fashion?" Teasing her was simply too tempting.

She shot him an annoyed glare, but didn't say anything, choosing instead to turn towards the dresser that held some of her clothes. Booth pushed lazily up from the bed, grabbed his clothes and started to walk to the bathroom. When he passed her, he caught a whiff of her shampoo and vanilla body wash, instantly recognizing it as the unique, Bones-y scent that he'd grown addicted to years before. He bent his head and stepped closer to her back. Inhaling deeply, he couldn't stop himself from pressing a shy, tender kiss to her shoulder before disappearing quickly into the bathroom.

She smiled softly, surprised at his affections. Resting her fingertips gently on the warmed skin where his lips had just touched, she followed him with her eyes.

 _Maybe he is already in undercover mode_ , she thought. _Why else should he show so much affection to me?_

§§§§

They were expected in the captain's office at eleven o'clock, scheduled to discuss the details for the wedding. After enjoying a leisurely breakfast, the foursome took the scenic route to their destination, taking advantage of the exterior corridor so they could get some fresh air before heading back inside.

The interview went smoothly. They, _mostly Booth_ , regaled the captain with their agreed-upon fake story. The specifics for the ceremony were confirmed, details outlining the exact timeline printed out to be shared with the necessary ship officers and staff. Brennan watched the captain with careful interest. While she didn't possess Booth's so-called _gut instincts_ , to her, the captain did not come across as a viable suspect, though she intended to ask Booth later about his impression. Thanking the captain for his time, their next stop was the florist, where they quickly selected flowers and arranged to collect the bouquet the following day.

Finding themselves hungry again, they looked for a nice place to eat their lunch. Booth was apparently always in 'undercover mode,' hardly letting a moment pass without showing Brennan some form of affection. Lisa noticed with a smug smile when, for the third time within fifteen minutes, he pressed another small kiss to her cheek, her temple, her hair.

Every kiss was rewarded with a smile, but Brennan's caresses were much more seldom. It was obvious to James and Lisa that the anthropologist was either having difficulty slipping into their act, or she simply wasn't accustomed to reciprocating such actions. Lisa understood why Booth was doubtful about Brennan's feelings towards him. With a wordless exchange with her husband, she knew that they both hoped the infamous partners figured things out soon, it was clear to them that Booth and Brennan truly did love each other.

§§§§

After lunch, the four friends found a shady place to relax and relish in their fortune of being on a cruise and actually getting paid to be there. Settling into two double-lounge chairs, they all kicked their feet up and made themselves comfortable. A companionable silence fell over the two couples as the sea air whipped around them and the waves below raced past. Before long, a waiter carrying a tray of the ship's daily specialty cocktails approached them and, after taking their cabin information to which the bar would bill the drinks, offered to come back shortly for refills, leaving them to their privacy once more.

Booth, ever cognizant of their undercover duty to attract the attention of their potential murderer, quickly wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulders, drawing her close against his side, and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Brennan turned her head to look at him, not realizing until too late, that he was leaning in again. The second kiss landed on the corner of her lips and lingered just a bit longer than he'd originally intended. They were both a bit startled by this unexpected contact and they looked at each other wordlessly, browns searching blues as their breaths grew more shallow and his fingers flexed against her neck where they'd settled. The impulse to drop another kiss right on her slightly parted lips was overwhelming, but at the last second the agent paused and let his mouth curl into a crooked, loving smile. There would be another, more appropriate time to kiss her with more seriousness.

Lisa was enthralled, fascinated to watch the partners. It seemed like they weren't acting at all; their movements were perfectly in sync and seamless, giving the appearance that they were, in fact, a couple approaching their wedding day. She sent James a sideways glance, nudging him in the ribs and received a nod and smirk in response, acknowledging that although his attention was focused on the horizon, he was perfectly aware of the goings on between Booth and Brennan, and that he, too, had a similar observation.

Glancing around the deck, ensuring that nobody was within earshot, Lisa turned to Brennan and spoke quietly. "So, will you tell me about some of your cases? I am curious about your undercover case at the circus. Was it exciting?"

Brennan sat up excitedly. "We were called in for a case involving the skeletal remains of conjoined twins. Our investigation uncovered that they were part of a travelling circus... So," she grinned, "we joined the circus to get some inside information. Circus performers are very hostile to outsiders and very protective of their own… We had to blend in with the lifestyle in order to gain their trust and cooperation. We actually had our own act!"

Lisa looked up in surprise. She'd heard about the circus-gig, but didn't know what possible hidden talents the popular partners possessed to have been accepted as part of the show. "No way! What did you do?"

Brennan couldn't hide the pride she felt about Booth. "Can you imagine that we had a knife throwing act?! Booth is _very_ talented!"

Lisa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. "Wh-what?! Are you telling me that Booth actually threw _knives_ at you?!" Lisa didn't know if she should be horrified or impressed. She would never have imagined that they would have done something so dangerous.

"Of course he did!" Brennan replied with a proud chuckle. "It was a challenging and _very_ successful act!" She turned to Booth to get his agreement. "The crowd loved it!" Brennan's cheeks grew rosy as she remembered the excitement she felt in front of the audience, and the undeniable attraction she felt towards her partner's impressive skill set.

Booth, however, didn't look delighted _at all_. "Bones, don't remind me of that!" He groaned. "I was terrified I was gunna hurt you, or even worse! If you'd moved an inch to the side or if I'd been distracted..." He shook his head at the memory, a look of frustration on his face.

Brennan patted at his chest and leaned close - closer than she normally would, but felt confident that she could play it off as part of their cover. "Booth, you were _great_ ," she warmed him with a smile, her eyes sparkling. Keeping her hand rested over his heart, her words grew quieter. "I trusted you one hundred percent, Booth. I knew you'd never hurt me!"

Lisa admired the confidence Brennan had in Booth, and couldn't help but notice the level of comfort she was displaying in reassuring him of her faith.

Booth smiled lovingly at Brennan, letting one finger slowly trace along the tendon of her neck which was accentuated when she turned to face him, and he let his fingertips follow it up to her jawline. "Thanks, Bones," he felt himself falling but knew he had to bring the conversation back around so he didn't kiss her again. Searching for words, he quickly turned the tables and praised her circus skills in return. "Your high wire performance was what finally cracked the case!" He bent forward so he could look past Brennan and speak to James and Lisa, bragging about his brilliant partner. "She was _fearless_ up there… I was so worried that I couldn't even watch her at first!"

"Wow!" Lisa gasped. "So you are _both_ harboring hidden talents!" She was surprised and eager to get to know more, her husband now joining the conversation, too.

"That sounds adventurous. Sometimes I miss fieldwork!" James sighed with a chuckle. "I heard you two were in Vegas, also!" He turned his head to face Booth, his eyebrow arching.

Booth nodded slowly. "Yep, I had to flex my boxing skills in an underground fight club. I took a pretty good pummeling, too. I made sure to give as much as I got, though!" Booth answered. " _But_ you should've seen Bones! She was my hot, sexy fiancée." Booth's eyes lit with an enthusiastic shimmer. The finger that had just slid along her jawline slipped back down to her throat and finally settled on her collarbone. Brennan became a little breathless and flushed as Booth continued speaking.

"She cheered me on from the sideline and guided me on how to bring down my _much bigger_ opponent. It might have been my physical strength that reigned supreme, but her knowledge of the human body ultimately solved that case too!" Booth summarized their experience with obvious affection in his voice.

Thinking of her wearing Roxie's alluring dresses gave Booth another reason to press his lips to her cheek, so he did. She answered with a bright smile and surprised him with a kiss in return, playfully slipping into her role as the New Yorker who was _engaged to be engaged_. "OH, Tony," she cooed. "You were amazing in that boxing square."

" _Ring_ , Rox," he chuckled with a wink. "It's a boxin' _ring_."

"Yeah," she countered without missing a beat. "That's what I said!"

Posing as a woman in love was becoming easier for her by the minute.

§§§§

For dinner, they selected a lovely restaurant with live entertainment. James had scoped it out during the day and suggested it to the group. He thought that if everyone liked it, the intimate setting might be a perfect option for celebrating Booth and Brennan's wedding the following day. It was one of the smaller restaurants onboard, offering comfortable seating and a cozy ambiance. Satisfied with their meals, Booth quickly spoke with the maitre d' about reserving a window-side table for a sunset dinner for the following evening.

The room was filled with the sounds of a musical trio backing two singers whose melodies toggled between duets and solos, modern tunes and traditional standards. Occasionally, diners would briefly abandon their drinks or meals for the opportunity to dance to a soft song or two. Every now and then, someone would approach the pianist and make a request, a favor that the performers seemed to do their best to fulfill.

Shortly after the band took a break, and James spotted them reapproaching the stage, he excused himself from their table under the pretense of using the restroom. He actually had an idea for the following evening's event and wanted to grab a moment to speak with the music leader before they started playing again. After exchanging a few words, the pianist nodded with a broad smile and shook James' hand. As he returned to the table with a satisfied glean in his eye, the band started warming up the crowd with an invitation for more couples to join the dancefloor.

"What'cha think," James extended his hand to Lisa, pulling her to her feet. "In the mood for a little dance with your ol' man?" His other hand settled low on her back as he ushered her to the polished wood floor.

Lisa beamed up at him. Even after all their years together, he was just as charming as the first time she'd met him. She followed him without argument and when he gathered her into his arms, she simply rested her head on his shoulder and together, they gently swayed the music.

With an uncharacteristic, dreamy expression, Brennan's eyes followed Lisa and James as they moved smoothly across the floor. Her silent observation didn't go unnoticed by Booth. He leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"Hey, Bones, would you like to dance?"

Brennan turned to him, searching his eyes and finding only a sincere offer. She smiled softly and nodded. He stood up, took her hand and led her to the floor as the band started playing 'Something Stupid,' a song that had been made famous by Frank and Nancy Sinatra. Brennan curled one hand around Booth's shoulder while he slid his palm up her spine until it settled between her shoulder blades. Tucking their conjoined hands between them, they started twirling around the dancefloor, and while their friends were among those sharing the space, the rest of the world faded away for Booth and Brennan.

Lisa watched the undercover couple with interest as she and James slowed their own movements. Booth and Brennan moved with comfortable ease and gave each other their undivided attention. It wasn't the first time that she noticed the two appeared to have a special way of communication, speaking without words, talking with their eyes instead, shutting out the rest of the world. It was a very intimate interaction and Lisa _almost_ felt guilty watching, as if she was spying. _Almost_.

Booth was an experienced dancer, making it easy for Brennan to follow his lead. When he twirled her out to his arm's length, she allowed him to control her spin, smiling brightly as she got lost in the moment. When he brought her back, gathering her into his arms again, she always settled a little closer than before. By the end of the song, she was pressed completely against his hard body and his eyes held her gaze as the final, repeated _I love you'_ s were softly echoed by the singers. Brennan's logical brain couldn't explain why her heart was suddenly beating wildly and she felt herself growing breathless. It felt as though his eyes were telling her something… something that his voice didn't dare express.

When the next song started, Lisa and James went back to their table for a drink while Booth and Brennan stayed on the floor. The band, showing off it's versatility in genres, played Seal's 'Kiss From a Rose.' Brennan recognized the song instantly and whispered against Booth's neck.

"I know this song! I like it…" She smiled, feeling reminiscent. "It was popular when I was in high school…. I used to want to dance to it whenever I heard it..." Booth was surprised and proud of her for sharing something so private with him.

Releasing his hand, she wrapped both arms around his neck, and Booth pulled her flush against his body. They moved slowly to the music and Brennan found herself absently playing with the short hairs at Booth's neck. When he felt her body sinking into his as they swayed, Booth let his hands roam possessively over her back, constantly pressing her impossibly closer, until their bodies were moving in such unison that even he didn't know where he ended and she began...

Lisa couldn't take her eyes away from the pair. They were so beautiful to watch and it was obvious that the delicate line acting as a barrier between undercover and reality was growing ever blurrier. In the back of her mind, however, there was also a fear. She worried that one, _or both_ , would end up getting hurt in this whole fake-wedding-gig, and that, as a result, their partnership would suffer the consequences. As far as Lisa was concerned, she would do anything to help them reach their happily-ever-after. She had only known them for a few days, but she already regarded them as dear friends who had her full support, and she knew without asking that James felt the same.

Booth and Brennan hadn't spoken much during the dance, opting to simply enjoy their proximity and allowing the light touches and caresses to serve as their communication. As the song came to an end, Booth's dark browns were lost in Brennan's pale gaze. The intensity she saw in his bottomless depths caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine and her breath hitched.

Booth held her steady and craned his head slightly, so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I'm gonna kiss you, now," he whispered and closed the gap before she could think about the promise or the implications of their first official kiss in public.

Booth's lips moved slowly over Brennan's, and she responded by pressing back in earnest. When he started to retreat, she pushed up to her tiptoes and palmed the back of his neck, drawing him down to her again. After a few more breathtaking moments, they finally parted.

Distracted and still a bit unsettled about what was happening between them, they didn't hear the small gasp from Lisa or the knowing hum from James. Nor did they notice, from a shadowed corner of the room, a pair of dark eyes following their every move with a dangerous, burning glare...

Booth took Brennan's hand and led her back to their table and the moment they stepped off the dancefloor, the Agent's sniper senses went on alert. He _felt_ that they were being watched, he knew danger lurked nearby. Immediately, he started scanning the people in the restaurant, his keen eyes moving swiftly between guests and crew, but he didn't see anything overly suspicious.

Seeing their friends approaching, James and Lisa stood from their seats, ready to bid the lovely couple a good evening and call it a night. When Booth and Brennan arrived at their table, however, James knew instantly that something was wrong.

Booth grabbed James' arm and leaned in, speaking quietly. "He's here," his jaw clenched. "I can feel that we're being watched."

James instantly looked around but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "Should I be happy about it, or worried?"

Booth smirked. "We're not married yet, so we are probably perfectly safe for now." He shrugged one shoulder. "I hope, at least, that we caught the attention of right person and that the trap is set!"

Leaving the restaurant, the four undercover guests wandered casually to their cabins. They agreed on sleeping in the following morning, because they didn't know how much sleep they'd be able to get the next night, so they planned to meet closer to lunchtime. This would allow the pairs to individually enjoy their mornings at their leisure, something everyone was anxious to do in mental preparation for the ceremony and subsequent stakeout.

When Booth went into the bathroom to change for the night, he left the door slightly ajar so he still could talk to Brennen. "Hey Bones, I think the trap is set!" Brennan was uncovering the bed and paused at his declaration.

She turned towards the bathroom door and tilted her head, wrinkling her brow. "How do you figure?" She stepped closer to the door, waiting for his reply.

"I felt it, you know?" He peered around the door, wiping his face on a towel and nudged the gap open a little wider. "My spidey-senses got all tingly," he winked playfully at her eye roll about his superpower. "I just knew it… Our guy was there tonight." He disappeared for a moment and came back, dressed for the night. "You can make fun of my gut instinct all you want, Bones, but you know that it's always right."

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered the implication. "What do we do now? Do you think we are still safe?"

He flashed his best reassuring Boothy smile. "Sure, we are. We're not married yet, so it would be against his MO to do anything tonight. But if it will make you feel safer, I'll keep my gun ready, ok?"

He took her hands in his and let his thumbs glide over her smooth skin. "You're safe with me, Bones. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you!"

She smiled at him, feeling a double meaning hidden beneath his reassuring vow. Nodding in understanding, she squeezed his fingers before breaking their connection and disappeared into the bathroom.

Retrieving his weapon from the safe, he placed it carefully on the nightstand. With a mighty yawn, he turned off the overhead lights and slipped into bed, waiting for his partner to re-emerge from the ensuite.

Once she was changed into her sleep shorts and FBI t-shirt, she joined him, sliding between the sheets with comfortable ease. As if it was the most natural thing in his life, Booth stretched his arm out so she could move into the crook of his shoulder. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable and when she settled, she rested her hand on his broad chest and he wrapped her into a protective embrace.

Pressing a kiss into her hair, he whispered gently, almost reverently. "Good night, Bones."

"G'Night," came a mumbled reply from Brennan, who hummed as she started to immediately drift into sleep.

 _Oh,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. _I could definitely get used to sleeping like this forever..._

 **Next day is the WEDDING day… that can't be going smooth… right…. a little angst is on the way… and there is a murderer waiting in line…. stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sometimes life gets messy and out of control. This update took longer than planned. So thanks for your patience.**

Booth woke first. He found himself laying on his side, Brennan's back pressed flush to his chest. He didn't remember how they ended up in that position; they must have turned during the night. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he dipped his face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

He realized, with disappointment, the mornings of waking up entwined together were quickly coming to an end. Their wedding ceremony would take place that evening, and if they were lucky, they'd catch a murderer that night, after which they'd close the case and make arrangements to fly back home.

He sighed, he wasn't looking forward to going back to their old lives, he had been enjoying the past few days far too much. Brennan was about to become his _WIFE_ , and yet, they'd not be able to savor their marriage. If everything went as planned, they would be on their way home within a day and he was sure that Brennan would file for the annulment as soon as she could. He understood that her inevitable eagerness to end their legal union would not be because she didn't like him; she was just opposed to the entire the concept of monogamy and marriage. He was just going to have to man-up and accept it.

There was still time before they had to get up, and he was grateful for every moment spent with her in his arms, _in his bed_ , smelling like heaven on earth. Since setting sail, his time as Brennan's _fiance'_ had been more than he could wish for. He couldn't describe how happy she made him with every responsive touch, with every return kiss, with every secret smile she flashed his way. He was troubled, though, unsure of whether _everything_ was part of their cover or if some of her reactions were _real_. Having gotten a small taste of how his life could be with her, he knew without a doubt that he was falling deeper in love with her with every passing minute. At the same time, though, he feared that she would never truly return his feelings, that she'd never want to be anything more than his best friend… If she stayed true to her long-held beliefs, he knew she would _never_ agree to be his girlfriend let alone his _wife_.

 _I'm screwed,_ he thought. _Going back to just a partnership after this week? Hell, it'll never be enough..._

She started waking and stirred in his arms. With a sudden wave of panic, he realized that his body was, without permission, reacting to her proximity. He was spooned up against her from head to toe, the perfect curve of her bottom tucked neatly against his crotch as if they were two puzzle pieces finally matched...

 _Shit,_ his mind raced _, I need to move…_ His mobility was hindered, however; one arm was buried under her neck and the other was draped over her waist and pressed to her stomach, firmly held in place by her own hands. Carefully, he tried to, at least, arch his back to move away, but was unsuccessful.

Giving up, he rolled his eyes at his unfortunate situation and waited for the inevitable lecture, which came instantly.

"Booth, wiggling will not help your condition, it will only cause it to worsen." Her voice was rough with sleep and without thinking, she tightened her hold on his arm, snuggling into her pillow sleepily. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's a normal bodily function."

 _Oh sure, Bones, downplay it to a mere bodily function_.

Her rambling continued. "A human male has three-to-six erections every night, during the REM phase of sleep. These erections are important and necessary for his health and have nothing to do with sexual stimulation or fantasies of sexual encounters."

He groaned, her squinty lecture was not helping at all. He would swear she liked to turn off her filter just to make him squirm.

"A morning erection occurs when a man exits the sleep phase and is a sign that the male is healthy and capable of performing coitus. You should be happy about that, Booth."

 _It would serve her right for me to demonstrate just how happy I'd be to prove how capable I am to perform coitus…_ _ **Coitus**_ _…. who the fuck uses that word…?_

He choked and shook his head in disbelief."Bones! You're _not_ helping!" He stopped moving and just waited for his body to calm itself down, in every sense of the word. Without warning, she rolled and turned in his arms. He held his breath as he was suddenly face to face with his partner. Her natural beauty was overwhelming, she simply looked gorgeous, all soft and sleepy.

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Good morning, Mrs. Booth!" His voice was husky and rough. "Well," he shrugged one shoulder and flexed his hand, now splayed across her hip. "Soon-to-be !" He chuckled.

"You _know_ that I documented on our paperwork that I would be keeping my last name… So even if it was real, I would never be _Mrs. Booth_!" She corrected him, but couldn't hide her own smile, snuggling back into his embrace and tucking her head beneath his chin comfortably.

"Ahh, well, Bones, a man can dream, can't he?" He turned his face and brushed his cheek against her hair tenderly. Tilting a bit further, he was able to look at her and brushed away a few stray hairs that had fallen into her face. She shivered at his touch and he knew she was as captured in the moment as he. "But you'll be my wife. I like the sound of that… _My wife_!" His hand swept down her back again, settling low and holding her tight.

"You know it won't be real, Booth," she whispered, somewhat sadly. Despite the truth, her heart was beating wildly, because this emotion, this comfort with him felt so _very_ real.

He was watching her, his eyes growing darker with each passing second. They were both perfectly aware of their actual situation, but the chemistry between them felt electric. Her hands were pressed against his naked torso, and her sleep shirt was rumpled up, so his fingers were dancing along smooth skin, previously forbidden. One of her legs had shifted, settling between his thighs, an unbidden desire burned between them.

His gaze flickered between her pale blues and her lips. Holding his breath, he struggled in his mind about what he should, _or shouldn't_ , do.

 _If I kiss her now,_ _I won't be able to stop._

She was pressed flush against his hard body, all soft and warm and tempting... He couldn't stop his hand from boldly sliding up her spine, drawing her even nearer, touching even more heated flesh. He could already feel her breath against his skin of his throat.

 **A swarm of warning bells went off in his head**. _This isn't real, I can't take advantage of the situation…_ But at the same time, she felt so right, so perfect in his embrace. He was indecisive, struggling as he searched her eyes. He could practically _see_ her thoughts running wild. There was a dark, cloudy storm brewing in her pale blues.

She felt his hand sliding up and down her back, caressing bare flesh. He had never touched her like that... They had never been so physically close before, even during previous undercover jobs. This felt so sensual, so intimate.

 _Is this real?_ Her mind was whirring with confused indecision. _If we give into this temptation, if we cross that metaphorical line, what will happen tomorrow? The next day? What about our friendship and our partnership? What if it all goes horribly wrong, and this desire and arousal turn out to be nothing more than a false emotional indicator created by the physiological reactions driven by the heat of a moment? Oh yes, he wants me,_ she knew _. I can feel the evidence right here, pressing against my stomach, but this is a normal physiological reaction to our physical positions, it doesn't mean anything..._

The implications, temptations and doubts were making her head spin, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Panic made her push against his chest, leveraging herself and practically rolling from their bed.

"I… I have to use the bathroom!" She stuttered and escaped the oppressive sensations overtaking her body.

Booth fell back against his pillow, one arm thrown over his eyes in frustration. He was yelling at himself.

 _You knew this was going to happen, you dumbass. Why couldn't you just keep your distance?! It has to be her decision to take this thing, whatever it is, further… Pushing her will only backfire! You know she's afraid of intimacy, of emotional entanglements..._

Suddenly, he panicked, too. _Oh God,_ he bolted upright, the top sheet falling to a puddle at his waist _. I've scared her away!_

He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door. Not hearing anything, he knocked.

"Bones? You ok?" He was desperate, expecting her to storm out any minute and start packing her stuff.

"Sure," her voice trembled and Booth noticed. "Of course!" She lied. "Why wouldn't I be?" The scientist abhorred lying, but what else should she say? She struggled to understand her feelings, to categorize and compartmentalize the emotions running rampant through her body. It was confusing and scary, and as much as she hated to admit it, thrilling at the same time.

She knew Booth well enough to know that he would blame himself for 'nearly' slipping. He was waiting for her at the other side of the door, and she didn't know how to face him.

 _Can we pretend that_ _ **nothing**_ _happened_?

Unable to justify staying in the bathroom any longer, Brennan opened the door, knowing her partner was standing on the other side. She wasn't ready to meet his eyes, so she slipped past him quickly, going directly to their closet to select a dress.

He watched her worriedly, silently pleading.

 _Bones, please don't close up. Please look at me, talk to me_.

After several minutes of silence, he stepped closer, approaching her from behind. "We ok?" His voice was soft and wary.

"Yes!" Her short reply was quick, too quick, but she didn't turn to meet his eyes.

With a deep, resigned sigh, he turned away and took his turn in the bathroom.

§§§§

They were, most definitely, _not_ ok.

She still couldn't look into his eyes. Her thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute. She analyzed every touch, thought about every gaze and considered every kiss.

 _Has anything been real? Or has every move, every calculated affection, simply been part of our cover? Part of our elaborate story?_

She had each intimacy carefully filed away, catalogued as 'undercover work.' It was the easiest and most effective way to keep her distance. She finally had to admit, however, that the goodnight kisses, the ease with which their limbs tangled as they slept, the unprotected way they interacted in the privacy of their stateroom, none of that was part of their cover... That was all unarguably _them_.

If she was honest with herself, _nothing_ they'd been doing had felt undercover... Not for her, anyway, _and_ , she suspected, not for him, either.

The early morning interaction in their cabin was definitely not undercover. It had happened; it felt real, and tempting, and it scared the hell out of her. She tried to justify it as being caught up in the moment and nothing more, but she knew she couldn't downplay the obvious attraction and biological urges. Seeing them reflected back at her from Booth frightened her even more.

 _Could Angela be right? Can Booth and I have more between us than simple friendship?_ The thought kept swirling around in her head. _I'm not good at relationships… what if I fail? What if I fail and then he leaves, like everyone else? I don't want to lose him…_ Countless 'what ifs' continued to haunt her. Her mind was flooded with memories of his eyes, clouded with desire, and the sensation of his body so close to hers as his hands roamed.

Brennan's confusion didn't go unnoticed by Booth, though he tried to make his observations discreet. The agent glanced worriedly in her direction whenever he thought their friends weren't paying attention. He knew that when she felt scared or out of control, she tended to close up.

Booth's stomach ached with worry. _We're undercover… We have roles to play and a murderer to catch…_ As he eyed her cautiously, however, it became obvious that the 'happy bride-to-be' was nowhere in sight.

She was so deep in thought that when he touched her in an attempt to keep their cover, she twitched, pulling her hand away immediately. He played it cool, trying to hide his own startled reaction to her sharp movement, but he knew their friends were not blind. Booth saw the concerned expressions their companions exchanged and he understood their anxiety.

James and Lisa sensed something was off between the partners, that something happened to knock them off their ever-present balance. Trying to distract from the awkward silence that fell over the table, Lisa regaled funny stories about the bureau and James prodded them, asking about prior cases, but their attempts were unsuccessful. As the hours ticked down the tension between Booth and Brennan became palpable.

Finally, Lisa took action and pushed away from their table. "You know what? We all need to get some rest." She signalled her husband with a pointed glare. "I think we should take a nap. We can't pick up the flowers until after three o'clock, anyway." She grabbed James' hand, tugging him up from his seat. "You guys can pick them up later, while Bren and I get ready." When James agreed blindly to whatever instruction he was given, she continued, addressing Booth and Brennan. "When you two are ready, just let us know and we can start with the preparations, ok?" She spoke quickly, sending Booth a meaningful look and she dragged James along.

Booth understood immediately that Lisa's suggestion was ultimately intended to give them the opportunity to privately sort out their problems. As soon as their friends were out of sight, he took Brennan's hands. He was relieved that she didn't pull back and craned his head, trying to meet her gaze. For the first time that day, he was successful. They didn't have much time, so he got straight to the point.

"Look Bones… about what happened today," he was trying to pick the right words, not wanting to scare her any more than he already had. "It wasn't… I didn't plan it. And I know it was overwhelming and confusing. We have to talk about it, ok? But I think it has to wait... Our ceremony is in three hours and we need to focus on that."

Brennan was looking down at their joined hands, where his thumbs were rubbing soothing circles to comfort her. Once again, her thoughts swirled about how it felt to sleep in his arms, to wake in his embrace… In the end, she kept coming back to one point of concern. She raised her head to meet his caring eyes and inhaled slowly. Her voice was soft and unsteady.

"I don't want to lose you!"

 _Wait,_ his brow wrinkled. _That's what she's worried about?_ Relieved, he gave her an affectionate smile and squeezed her hand.

"Oh, Bones, you'll never lose me, I promise. I'm not going anywhere," he quietly reassured her.

She paused for a moment, thinking how to best explain herself.

"I didn't really _want_ to push you away this morning, Booth... I was worried, I _am_ worried, about what will happen to us, if we give in and mess up… I don't want to destroy our friendship and our partnership." Her eyes saddened. "I can't risk losing you again." The memories of his fake death were still frighteningly vivid in her mind.

"Bones," he let one finger brush along her jawline, softly lifting her chin. "This whole case, this whole _act_ of being _in love…_ This is confusing for me, too, and I don't know where this all is going or what it means for us..." Now he had her full attention. "l admit, I like the way we are right now, and I know we need to address the changes that are happening between us. But we are still _us,_ and we'll deal with it in _our_ way, ok?" He nodded, holding her gaze. "Right now, though, we have to work and I need you to be with me one hundred percent. I promise, we're going through this _together..._ today, and tomorrow, and the next day... I am not going anywhere, _ever_!"

He stood, pulling her up as well, straight into his arms. There was a shy smile tugging at the corners of her lips and he was delighted. "Hey," he spoke quietly against her temple. "Would it help if I told you that I'm scared, too?"

She chuckled. "Booth, I don't believe you. You're never scared."

He leaned back and narrowed his eyes indignantly. "Bones, do remember when you asked me to stop letting you hug me when you're scared?"

She gave him knowing glance and nodded wordlessly.

"Well, then, surely you remember that _I_ told _you_ , that I'd hug you when _I_ get scared." He wrapped her in his arms again and held her tight. His lips brushed over her ear. "Seems that I am very scared now."

She closed her arms around his torso, drawing from his strength. They stood like that for a while, wordlessly finding their way back to one another.

He finally broke the silence. "Am I allowed to touch you again... for our cover?" There was a nod against his shoulder. "Are we getting married today and making everyone jealous about how in love we are?" Again, a nod was his answer.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and met his dark gaze. The pure honesty in his eyes rendered her breathless.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" He whispered.

She didn't nod this time, she just leaned in and closed the gap. This kiss was sweet and light, and was all the proof needed to show they were alright.

§§§§

They returned to their cabin, and after Booth gathered everything he needed for the ceremony, he went next door to tell Lisa that Brennan was waiting for her. Lisa watched Booth closely when she opened the door, and was relieved that he looked a lot less stressed than when she and James had left them up on deck; it was obvious that they'd talked. Lisa collected her own attire, leaving James and Booth to their own devices, rolling her eyes when, before the door had closed completely, she already heard her husband offering Booth a bourbon.

The men had plenty of time before getting dressed, so they kicked their feet up to unwind. James lifted his glass. "Good luck, Booth, for whatever happens today!"

"Thanks," Booth replied. "I think I need it." He chuckled and knocked back the drink, welcoming the familiar burn as it spread through his chest. "You know, I always imagined what my wedding would be like... If there ever was to be a wedding... I always expected that tingling excitement, thought about what it would be like to see my bride coming down the aisle..." His eyes got a dreamy expression. "It would be a day of promises and lifelong commitment, filled with laughter and love… I never imagined it would be like this." He sighed sadly, looking down at his empty glass. "How can I stand there and promise to love her as long as I live, all the while knowing that this marriage is nothing but a lie and will most likely be over by tomorrow?"

James pushed to his shoulder in encouragement. "Hey, you don't know that. Try not to be so pessimistic. Think of it as your _real_ wedding; you can do that, right? I still think there might be a chance that you'll get your happy ending! When I watch the two of you, I see love, _real love_ , nothing fake. Maybe after this is all over you guys might sit down for a long, long talk." James finished his drink and slid the glass to the center of the table. "Come on, let's go pick up the flowers before we get dressed. We don't wanna keep our ladies waiting, and if we don't do what Lisa said, she'll skin my hide!"

§§§§

Lisa sensed Brennan's distress. This whole undercover scheme seemed to be pushing her over her limits. She remembered the talk she'd had with the anthropologist a few days earlier about her views of marriage and monogamy. Lisa was very observant and had noticed the conflict in Brennan's eyes as the scientist fought between remaining professional and succumbing to the emotions about which she still hadn't admitted to herself. She turned to Brennan and comforted her with a long hug.

"Hey, you can do this," she assured the younger woman. "Stop thinking so hard, just let your heart take over and guide you."

A small smile tugged at Brennan's lips. She remembered getting the same advice from Booth.

Lisa took her hands and shook them in emphasis. "You will be a breathtakingly beautiful bride. You'll walk down that aisle, say ' _I do,_ ' and kiss Seeley Booth senseless!" Lisa smiled. "I am so excited to see his reaction to your dress... _especially_ when he sees your back… His brain is going to explode," she giggled. "I have to make sure to get this on video!"

Lisa took Brennan's hand and guided her to the vanity chair. "Come on now, let's start with your hair!"

Nearly an hour later, Lisa stood beside her, admiring their mirrored reflection. Brennan was a glowing bride, whether she wanted to believe it or not. "Let's go meet the man you love!" She winked and gave Brennan an encouraging smile.

"I don't…. " Brennan paused, a pink flush spreading across her face. This was the second time someone stated that she was in love with Booth. "Do you really think I am in love?" She shot Lisa a questioning glance.

Lisa took her hand. "Oh, Honey, believe me, you _are_!" A smug smile crossed her face. " _And_ he's in love with you, too!"

A knock at the door interrupted any retort she may have composed. Brennan glanced at the clock at her bedside table, noting the time - 4:47. James opened the door and put his head around the corner, handing the flowers through the narrow space.

"You ladies ready? We're just heading upstairs and wanted to make sure you're gonna be on time." He shot his wife an adoring smile to tell her how beautiful she looked. When she nodded to their readiness, she motioned to Brennan. James' gaze fell on the fair-skinned woman and he couldn't stop the whistle falling from his lips. He shook his head, turning to Booth, whose line of vision was blocked from seeing into the room. "You are one lucky SOB, Booth!" He winked at Lisa and closed the door, ushering the Special Agent away from the cabin. "C'mon, Romeo, let's go."

Lisa pushed the bouquet into Brennan's hands and kissed her cheek. It was finally time to make their way up to deck six and, if all went according to schedule, to set their plan into motion to catch their perpetrator.

 **The plan was to put the wedding day in one chapter, but it got longer and longer and I had to cut it. However I promise you, pinky swear, that there will be a wedding, right at the beginning of the next chapter which will hopefully not take so much time to finish. Please be patient… and write reviews in the meanwhile… :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are … the long awaited wedding**

 **Disclaimer: I used some lines from the song "Tonight I celebrate my love for you" from Bryson & Flack**

The crew had prepared a nice setting for the wedding. There was a small, raised platform topped with an arch of flowers, where the bride and groom would stand. Chairs were set up for any onlookers who wished to serve as witnesses, and sprigs of flowers and greenery lined the aisle where Brennan would walk to greet Booth.

A public announcement about the wedding had been made, and a small audience gathered to enjoy the romantic interlude at sea. As expected, there were more women than men interested in witnessing the romantic union, some of them swooning quietly at the handsome groom and best man. Already in place, Booth fidgeted nervously as he awaited the arrival of his bride, tugging on his tie the way most grooms tended to do.

At precisely five o'clock, the captain stepped into position, taking his place at the platform. He greeted Booth and James with a handshake each and a word of well wishes for the groom. With a simple nod to the acoustic trio, the opening strains of Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ started filling the intimate room, and all eyes turned in anticipation for the bride's entrance.

Booth didn't even notice the crowd; his eyes were fixed at the point where Brennan would enter. Lisa came into view first, walking slowly in their direction and meeting James' smile with one of her own. Stepping up onto the platform, she accepted his hand and moved to stand beside him.

Booth exhaled sharply, a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, when Brennan finally rounded the corner. Her eyes searched his as she slowly approached, the natural connection across the relatively short distance giving them both something to hold on. He was prepared for his partner to look beautiful, but this… This was _so_ much more. His mind couldn't even conjure an adjective powerful enough to describe how gorgeous she looked.

Brennan's hair was pulled back on the sides, the length curling softly over her shoulders. Tiny flowers were tucked into her locks, framing her face. The white dress floated airily around her legs as she moved towards him, drawing his eyes lower as he committed the entire scene to memory. Without permission, his gaze settled on the appealing neckline and he swallowed thickly before he snapped his attention back to her pale blues. He was beaming; for anyone looking on, the depth of love held by the groom for his wife-to-be was unabashedly apparent in his expression.

James glanced at his fellow Special Agent and felt a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth. _Oh Booth, you can't fake this..._

When Brennan reached her mark, she turned to hand Lisa the bouquet, and the two women smiled at each other when they heard a nearly inaudible gasp from Booth when he saw the backless dress.

He bent his head towards her, his jaw ticking. " _Bones_!" he hissed. "Is there something _missing_ from your dress?"

She gave him an innocent look, raising a single eyebrow. "No, everything is exactly as it should be!"

Booth's face grew warm. In fact, his entire body temperature rose several degrees and a healthy flush filled his cheeks. Clearing his throat, his dark eyes pinned hers as he took her hand.

In perfect unison, they turned to the captain, who began to speak. He told the small audience of how the couple in front of him met. He spoke of the respect and the honor they clearly had for one another, and he talked freely of marriage overall. The ease with which the words flowed made it obvious that the seasoned captain was comfortable in performing his duties. He then turned his attention to Booth and Brennan directly.

"You indicated that you've both prepared your own vows, so I invite you to share them with each other at this time. Seeley, you may begin." He gave the anxious groom an encouraging nod.

Booth turned to Brennan and took both of her hands in his. He hadn't written anything down, only prepared his promise in his mind, and now he hoped that his memory wouldn't fail him. He wanted to be able to look into her eyes while making his vow.

"Temperance," he said softly, his lips curling into a crooked smile. " _Bones_." His voice was already husky, trembling with anxiety. "I fell in love with you the first time we met. You were standing up on that stage in the American University lecture hall, and I was rendered nearly speechless by your beauty. I asked you if you believe in fate," he smiled when her eyes told him she, too, remembered the moment. "And you said _no_. But I did, and I still do... I was _meant_ to meet you there… it was destiny." He paused, swallowing hard.

"It took a long time for us to finally admit that there was more between us than friendship. You've said again and again that you don't believe in love, that it's nothing more than a cocktail of hormones running amok… It was years before you let me in emotionally; before you trusted that I wouldn't hurt you, and that I wouldn't leave... I had to work hard to help you believe that your heart is capable of love, _and_ of _being_ loved." He watched as her eyes teared up and his heart swelled. It was so very easy to forget that all this wasn't real.

"We've been through some difficult times, but then, out of the blue, there seemed to have been a moment when you weren't afraid anymore to trust your feelings, to trust in _us_. I am still overwhelmed every morning, when I wake to find you in my arms." She smiled through her tears, believing wholeheartedly in what he was saying, feeling the same in return. "It amazes me, that every time I feel your touch, my skin tingles. Every time I look into your beautiful blue eyes, I see love, powerful and true, shining back at me!"

Brennan didn't want to get emotional, but his words were so on point and touching, she simply couldn't help but react. Her tears were running freely, and more than a couple women in the audience felt themselves moved by the groom's declarations, as well.

Booth's volume dropped, his voice growing huskier with every word. "I'm still falling deeper in love with you every day, Bones. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I promise, I will never leave you. I love you from the bottom of my heart."

Booth smiled at Brennan, brushing her tears away with his thumb as he waited for her to regain control of her emotions.

Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath, knowing the time had come to make her own promises to her partner.

"Booth, when we met, I thought you were irrational, and impulsive, and _exasperating_. You were annoying and sometimes stubborn, but you turned my world upside down. You make my planned and structured life messy and confusing, unfocused and irrational... and wonderful." She smiled up at him, watching as his eyes grew wet with unshed tears of his own.

"You chased me for a long time, pushing me just enough, but never too much… Sometimes pulling ahead, you patiently waited for me to catch up, only to let me go again so you could lay chase... You love me unconditionally, Booth, and I couldn't help but to finally love you back. You showed me, _proved_ to me that love is not something that weakens us, but to the contrary, helps us to grow stronger. When you lose yourself in someone, metaphorically speaking," she whispered in a very Brennan-like disclaimer, "you are not really losing anything, you are, instead, gaining _and growing_."

She paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "You render me speechless everyday with your patience, and your understanding. I promise to be at your side for as long as our 'forever' takes us." Even during a faux wedding vow, she couldn't completely let herself fall into a whimsical world of _forever_ , but she promised the best she could. Tilting her head, she smiled softly, seeing his understanding shining at her. "I love you, Booth."

Brennan reached up to brush a tear from Booth's cheek, wondering if their life really could be like this. She fanned out her fingers, pressing her palm against his cheek, her eyes telling him so much more than her words ever could. Lisa blew her nose softly and leaned into James' shoulder.

The captain re-took his position and smiled at Booth and Brennan, encouraging them to remain facing each other. He admired the couple standing before him, impressed by their well-expressed vows and the tender treatment of one another; it was as if they forgot they were even standing before a gathering of strangers.

With a quick breath, the Captain began reciting the official wedding vows. "Seeley Joseph Booth, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live? If this is your will, please answer with _Yes_."

"Yes!" Booth couldn't take his eyes from Brennan. He could tell she was getting nervous, the pulse point at the base of her throat giving away the secret tell. He squeezed her hands, reassuring her that everything was ok, that he was with her and they would manage this whole scenario _together_.

"Temperance Brennan, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live? If this is your will, please answer with _Yes._ "

"Yes!" Brennan let out a deep breath, still looking into Booth's eyes, finding nothing but love and patience shining down at her. The world around them faded away, leaving in its wake, a surreal existence that could very well be real... If only it wasn't for the knowledge in the back of her brain, annoyingly reminding her that everything was fake…

The captain turned to James. "The rings, please!"

Lisa let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

James took the box from his pocket, handing it to the captain, who opened and extended it towards the newlyweds. Booth took Brennan's band and slowly slipped it onto her left ring finger, his hands shaking a bit. Brennan repeated the action with Booth's ring, and without a second thought, rejoined their hands, beaming up at him.

"By the power vested in me, I now declare you, husband and wife!" The captain nodded to them and announced joyfully. "You may now kiss the bride!" The audience cheered loudly, it was the moment they were all waiting for.

Booth had planned to keep the kiss light, much like the ones they'd been sharing over the last few days. The moment their lips met, however, long-denied feelings took over, and all the things that had happened since embarking on their cruise hit him with a force so powerful he lost all reason. Within seconds, the kiss became passionate, he pressed his lips firmly to hers, his tongue seeking entrance, which was granted immediately. He couldn't stop his mouth from moving hungrily over hers. Pulling her whole body flush to his, he growled quietly as his hands trailed down her back, touching smooth, previously forbidden skin, which only served to fuel his eagerness.

Eventually, the cheers from the crowd reached their ears and reawakened their awareness. He pulled back, _reluctantly_ , and his dark gaze filled with burning desire, her blues mirroring his feelings.

On shaky legs, Brennan turned to the audience with a nervous smile and took Booth's hand, both of them now firmly back in the real world. They had a job to do, and they would do it. Lisa handed Brennan's bouquet back to her, but asked them to remain in place under the arch, so she could take some photos.

Lisa directed them in various poses... They had to stand next to each other, opposite each other, facing the camera, pressing their backs together, his arms holding her tight as she bent far back. Encouraged by crowd members who had stayed behind to watch the photo shoot, they shared a kiss, but Lisa found herself most deeply moved when she took the last photo. Booth was standing behind Brennan, his head next to hers, his arms around her waist with his hand resting on her stomach. While she captured photographic evidence of their laughter and jokes, Booth suddenly bowed his head and pressed a soft kiss to Brennan's shoulder… It was just such a tender, loving gesture that Lisa was grateful she still had her camera in place.

When they finally finished, the foursome took the scenic route to reach their restaurant reservations, ensuring that as many crew members as possible witnessed the happy couple. With any luck, their suspect was already on their scent and would make his move that night.

Every once in a while someone stopped their progress to offer congratulations. Once they were seated, several other diners approached their table to compliment the bride and groom, offering well wishes for years of happiness.

All in all, the partners were having a good time. Their kiss at the wedding had opened the metaphorical floodgates and Booth simply couldn't resist kissing or caressing Brennan whenever possible.

With every kiss or touch she was falling more and more for the _man_ that was Seeley Booth. Her skin tingled wherever he touched her. His open-mouth kisses pressed to her jawline, neck or shoulders, ( _whatever was in reach at any given moment_ ), made her lightheaded and flushed.

It was obvious that both of the partners had been completely immersed in their cover story, forgetting that they were undercover and _supposedly_ only acting.

Lisa noticed it all unfolding as the evening grew late. After supper, James approached the small band stage and stepped in front of a microphone. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of their fellow-diners.

"Ladies and Gentleman, dear guests. We are here tonight to celebrate the marriage of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, and as the Best Man, it's my responsibility to make a deeply moving, insightful speech filled with witty anecdotes and life lessons… Well, I'm not sure how successful I will be at such an intimidating responsibility, but I'll try." He smiled at the people around them, chuckling at the encouraging cheers and applause and then focused on the newlyweds.

"For _years_ , these two," he motioned to them, "danced around each other with their heads buried firmly in the sand, until _finally,_ they got their acts together and confessed their feelings. For us," he motioned to his wife and himself, "as their friends, it was amazing to see their relationship develop. There are few things more beautiful than watching two wonderful people falling more in love with each passing day." He held out his open palm as he continued, now speaking directly to the happy couple. "I cannot find words adequate enough to express how happy Lisa and I were to witness the celebration of your love today, to finally see you married." Turning his attention back to the room, he raised his wine. "Please join us in raising our glasses to wish them luck." With a quick wink at Lisa, he smiled warmly at Booth and Brennan. "We wish you happiness, love, laughter, and always the opportunity for a dance."

He took a sip, as did most people in the room, before motioning to the partners.

"So," he waved to Booth and Brennan to join him in standing. "You two, come on out to the dance floor for your first official dance as husband and wife. And we would invite anyone inclined to do so, to join once they've gotten the dance underway. This song is dedicated to you, Booth and Bren!"

As James left the stage, Booth led Brennan to the center of the dance floor, and wrapped her in his arms, one of his hands tucked hers to his chest, the other one settled at the small of her back. He was instantly reminded that there was no satin or lace to serve as a barrier, only soft skin as far as he could reach... It was thrilling, and he pressed his cheek to hers, closing the distance between them to a mere inch or two, and slowly began moving to the music.

' _Tonight, I celebrate my love for you...'_

When James picked the song, he thought it would be romantic and comfortingly relevant to their relationship. Now, however, listening closer to the lyrics, he was second-guessing his selection. He escorted Lisa to the dancefloor to join their friends, and smiled in approval as a few other couples followed their example.

"I'm not so sure this song was as good an idea as I first thought..." He whispered into Lisa's ear.

"I have to agree with you..." Lisa searched for their friends, hoping to observe their reactions.

Booth recognized the song immediately and he let out a deep sigh. _Oh no_... He was sure that Brennan didn't know the song, but her expression changed and her posture stiffened with every line that was sung.

The lyrics were mocking them, cruelly reminding them of what they couldn't have... Their reality hit with full force, the bubble they'd been blissfully floating in during the last few hours burst with a deafening bang. It was like taking a cold shower, shocking their bodies and minds into immediate awareness.

Brennan tilted her head back, her eyes desperately searching for his. They had allowed themselves to get wrapped-up in their cover story, all but forgetting that it was all a ruse. Their fake reality was ripped away in an instant. Booth felt Brennan start to tremble in his arm, fighting for control. The words cut like razor blades into their hearts.

' _Tonight no one's gonna find us,'_

The whole purpose of being there was so that someone _would_ find them.

' _Tonight our spirits will be climbing, to a sky filled up with diamonds… When I make love to you,'_

He held her gaze and flexed his fingers against the silky skin of her back, silently telling her that it _could_ be like this for them, eventually, just not _that_ night. He was afraid that she would run away, to flee and hide behind reinforced walls, but they had to finish the dance. They couldn't blow their cover at the last minute.

' _Tonight, there'll be no distance between us, what I want most to do, is to get close to you.'_

Their partnership had never been standard. Regardless of their claims, they hadn't been _just partners_ for any real length of time. Over the past few days, however, they had grown incredibly closer than ever before. There was suddenly a cold, unforgiving awareness that everything would be essentially over as soon as they left the dance floor… their trap would be set.

They both instantly felt the loss. This undercover job was like a dream, and much like the most pleasurable of dreams from which one hates to wake, it was ending.

She couldn't stop a tear from escaping and rolling down her cheek, quickly followed by a second. Booth gently brushed them away, his heart aching for her. He felt himself tearing up in response and she mirrored his actions, fingering away his tears, too.

' _Tonight, we will both discover how friends turn into lovers, when I make love to you...'_

This _should_ be them - friends turning into lovers, making love the whole night long. For onlookers, it appeared that the newlyweds were simply caressing each other. No one could see the tears that threatened to keep flowing, and if they did, it would be easily explained away as happy crying.

Booth felt like he couldn't breathe. This was the precise moment he'd been so very worried about from the beginning.

There would be no making love for them that night, no coming closer, no celebration of love. The honeymoon was over before it even started. This dance was their last duty for the case. When they finally returned to their cabins, they'd be Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan again, partners extraordinaire. They would have to remain professional to catch a would-be murderer while keeping themselves alive. There would be no time for romance, only FBI-focused expectations.

After smoothing away Brennan's tears, Booth's palm moved to cup her neck, bringing her closer, and he started peppering small kisses over her face. Her skin was salty and wet, but he didn't care. Finally, he found her mouth and feverishly kissed her, not wanting their time together to end. His tongue slid along the line of her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him access. He closed both of his arms around her, pressing her hard against him, his lips still gliding over hers, their tongues dueling. Other dancers wouldn't recognize the pure desperation in the kiss, they would only swoon at the union of the handsome couple.

Lisa, however, immediately recognized what was _really_ going on. "Jim, they're falling apart, can't you see?" She whispered harshly, dipping her eyes in their direction. "They are both crying!" Hopelessly romantic, she felt so sorry for them in their loss.

"We need to get them out of here!" James gathered their things and waited for the song to end.

Reluctantly, Booth and Brennan parted, only to crash together again for a tight hug.

They noticed their friends waiting and followed them to the exit of the restaurant. It wasn't until that moment when Booth felt a familiar, and conflicting welcome / unwelcome tingling sensation again. The trap had been successfully set.

He needed to calm down and concentrate on their next steps. James tried to help him compartmentalize; they were trained FBI agents, knowing when it was time to push feelings away, but this time Booth had difficulties concentrating while James prattled on about the details of their surveillance. Booth and James led the way, walking to their cabins while the women followed slowly, Lisa put her arm around Brennan's shoulder. Nothing was said, but Brennan felt the support and careful understanding that the other woman offered her; she didn't have to say anything.

When they arrived at their cabins, Lisa offered to assist Brennan with her dress, but Brennan kindly waived the need, nominating Booth to assist without a second thought.

§§§§

The moment the door closed, Booth drew her back into his arms with full force; he didn't want to let her go. He pressed so hard, he had to remind himself not to crush her. She didn't seem to mind, however, clinging to him just as tight in response.

"One last kiss, Bones… I need one last kiss!" He breathed into her hair and without really waiting for her permission, he craned his head back and crashed his lips to hers. His kiss was hard and demanding, and she answered the same way, sliding her tongue into the warmth of his mouth.

They parted breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Booth knew that James would begin to worry if their communication earpieces weren't turned on soon. There would be no opportunity for private conversations once the power button was flipped.

With one last, longing glance, Brennan turned around, presenting her back to her partner. "I need your help with this dress!" She eyed Booth over her shoulder. "Flip open the clasp at the strap, please, so I can go change."

 _So much for keeping our distance_ , he thought ruefully.

Booth groaned, but got the job done. Allowing himself the luxury of sliding his hands softly over her bare back once more, he dropped a tender kiss on her shoulder blade and released her.

After they changed into jeans and t-shirts, they sat side-by-side on the luggage bench against the wall. They had moved the bench so it would be behind the door if it was opened, so the perpetrator would not see them when entering the room.

Situating the blanket and placing some clothing on the bed to simulate two bodies lying there, they were satisfied that anyone entering the darkened chamber would be convinced that the newlyweds were, in fact, sleeping soundly. Since the switch for the overhead lighting was on the far side of the door, Brennan relocated one of the bedside lamps so it was within reach and, on Booth's demand, she would turn it on.

Booth checked in with James, ensuring their earpieces were working properly, and they all settled in, knowing they could be in for a very long night of waiting. It could take hours for their suspect to make an appearance… providing, of course, that Booth's gut instincts of being watched had been accurate.

 **The next weeks will be loaded with work and family time. So we will solve this case next year, okay?**

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Please drop my Christmas gift in the little box below and give me a review, the more the merrier…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear readers, sorry for the long wait. I hope you all had a nice and smooth start into 2019.**

 **As I wrote at the beginning of my story, this is a romance, not a crime story. I only needed an excuse to bring them on this ship. So forgive me if the case is not 100% logical and that I didn't made a big deal about catching the villain.**

Booth and Brennan avoided speaking. In the event their suspect listened at the door for any noises coming from inside the cabin, their plans of wrapping up this investigation could have been delayed or thwarted altogether. Besides, thanks to the earpiece Booth was wearing, if they talked, James would be able to hear every word they said, so the notion of privacy was temporarily on hold.

So, the partners sat side-by-side in the darkness, diligently maintaining radio silence. Booth's gun rested on the bench, immediately beside his right thigh, within comfortable distance to grab as needed. His left hand was holding Brennan's, their fingers entwined, serving as their only means of communication for the time being. Her empty fingers tapped impatiently, ready to flip the lightswitch as soon as illumination was required.

Booth's thumb lazily caressed Brennan's, his action an attempt to keep her alert. He knew, however, as soon as her head landed on his shoulder, that the excitement and stress of the day had taken their toll on her, wearing her out. He sighed quietly as she slipped into a light slumber. Glancing at his watch, he noted that it was only just past midnight and decided to let her sleep for a while. The agent's gut told him it was unlikely that their suspect would make an appearance much before two o'clock.

His thoughts were swimming with vignettes replaying their event-filled day, starting with the easy intimacy they felt when they woke and continuing onto their in-depth conversations. The wedding ceremony, the kisses, the dancing… it all flooded his mind in rotation. He felt a distinct sense of loss as he looked down at where she rested against his shoulder; the end of their undercover mission was looming and he could already feel his heart aching. He knew from the beginning how difficult this would be; this whole marriage-thing could go terribly wrong if their true feelings became mixed into the undercover mission. He was afraid that, although they had opened the proverbial door _together_ , Brennan wouldn't be willing to step through it… All the while, though, he knew he was already far on the other side, waiting as patiently as possible. Rolling his neck, he let his head fall back against the wall and studied the ceiling… what if she decided to slam the door in his face?

He had seen clear evidence of her affection reflected in her eyes, but almost just as vivid was the torment and fear swirling around in those pale blues. She was afraid, and that made _him_ afraid that he'd pushed her past her limits, confronted her with feelings that would ignite her fight-or-flight instinct, forcing it to lean towards the latter. His biggest fear was that she would start rebuilding her walls and he wouldn't be able to tear them down again.

He needed more time, another few days at least, but he didn't have it...

When Booth checked his watch again, it was past one o'clock, and he decided to wake Brennan so they could concentrate on the surveillance. He gently shook her, whispering against her hair until she opened her eyes, albeit reluctantly. He pointed to the hour and she understood - it was time to stay alert and be prepared.

Straightening and stretching until she was once again seated comfortably, their eyes met and they waited…

It was more than an hour later when they finally heard a shuffling noise outside their door. Booth pressed a silent alarm that would send a signal straight to James' earpiece. It was just a heads-up warning to their backup that something was suspicious, but the agents wouldn't leave their room until Booth gave the second alarm.

Booth and Brennan watched as the doorknob jiggled and turned ever so slowly before the door cracked open just as steadily and closed again without a sound. The partners held their breath as an unknown individual stepped further into the room, approaching the bed. The only indication that their assailant was male was courtesy of the quick sliver of light that had followed him into the room from the outer hall before the door had closed, plunging them back into darkness.

Everything happened in rapid succession after that…. Booth initiated the second alarm to James and they instantly heard noise from the next cabin.

"Freeze, FBI!" Booth shouted, jumping to his feet as Brennan flipped the light switch. Booth's gun was aimed directly at the man, who spun around, his wide eyes and shocked expression telling them he thought his entrance had been undetected. The would-be murderer yanked the door open, ready to run, only to come face-to-face with two more gun barrels pointed at him.

Knowing he was trapped, the man raised his hands, which were yanked back down and quickly cuffed behind his back. Booth confiscated a knife and a braided cord from his grip, handing them to Brennan, who in turn secured them into an evidence bag and relinquished them to Lisa.

James phoned David, their onboard contact, to advise him of the arrest and they agreed to meet at the captain's office.

Booth urged Brennan to stay in the room and get some rest. The remainder of their early morning duties would be pure FBI work, and knowing how exhausted she was, he wanted her to find some sleep. While Brennan hated to abandon her partner to shoulder the responsibility of the arrest, she understood his logical reasoning and stayed behind in their cabin.

After changing into her sleepwear, the anthropologist crashed down into bed, but sleep refused to come. With the adrenalin of their confrontation still running amok through her system, she was finding it difficult to calm down.

Their case was solved... Cullen would be very pleased to get this information and to pass along the good news on to the cruise owner. The undercover foursome would pack their belongings in the morning and the FBI would arrange their transport, as well as that of their prisoner. Once back on the mainland, the interrogation of their suspect would become intense, and she would, no doubt, be involved with those sessions.

She considered the next steps she and Booth would need to make. They'd been legally married on the ship, so she wondered if they could simply present their annulment documents to the captain. Otherwise, they would need to take care of the matter once they were back home in DC. Rolling onto her side, she looked at the bedside clock; she and Booth had been officially married for only ten hours.

Absently reaching out, she grabbed Booth's pillow and pulled it close. Inhaling the familiar scent he left behind, she wondered why she felt so crestfallen… She _should_ be happy, _grateful even_ , she lectured herself as she chewed her lower lip. They would end the whole charade and they'd be single again; she would be free to go about her life as she preferred. They would go back to work, returning to their professional partnership and continuing to solve crimes... nothing would need to change.

She scoffed at herself. _Who am I kidding_? She thought about the last two cases they'd worked undercover. There was always a strange, uncomfortable sensation in going home, going _back_ to their normal lives, reestablishing their typical behaviors. In Vegas, the experience of working undercover had been thrilling. She was proud that her acting skills had been adequate, that her portrayal of Roxie had been believable. Everything was still relatively new between them, and Booth was romantically involved with Cam at the time, so once they got past that awkward moment of returning, it was pretty easy to fall back into routine.

During their brief stint in the circus, they, again, had pretended to be a couple, but they never shared any intimacies during the case… Their attention was focused more on the circus itself, and understanding the inner-workings and idiosyncrasies, with less emphasis on being 'married.'

 _But this time..._

She was used to being on the receiving end of Boothy-hugs, and she secretly welcomed the warmth she felt whenever he placed his hand on the small of her back. She knew Booth was a tactile man, and his tendencies were simply ways of showing that he cared for her. _Oh yes_ , she mused, he was also marking his territory and emphasizing his self-appointed role as protector with his actions. She was an anthropologist, she recognized alpha-male behavior when she saw it. While she would never admit it aloud, she had to admit to herself that she secretly liked it.

Her thoughts were running wild and she huffed in frustration, rolling onto her back again, still hugging Booth's pillow close.

 _We're best friends, of course we are comfortable with respectful touches._ She licked her lips and rolled them between her teeth. _We've kissed twice; once in an alcohol-driven, hormone-laden moment, and the other time forced by a puckish prosecutor_. She smiled faintly, thinking about how she enjoyed kissing Booth… _Liked it a lot..._ sometimes she even replayed in her mind, the memories of his lips covering hers, and more than once she'd woken from a dream and would swear she could still taste him.

The last few days had been _nothing_ like their previous cases. She had been completely enveloped by, _immersed in,_ Booth's affections; there was seldom a moment when he wasn't touching her in some way. His strong arms, his caressing hands, his soft lips... He had been everywhere, surrounding her, and the woman deep inside had cherished the feelings. As she burrowed into her pillow, she still got a warm feeling flowing through her body.

She thought about waking up in the mornings intertwined, the intimacies they shared, the kisses that became more passionate each time, the desire in his eyes burning hot and dangerous. She had _tasted_ Booth like never before, getting to know the man he was as a devoted lover and husband. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she wondered if she would be able to simply file away all of that knowledge and go back to normal.

Once again, the scientist tossed and turned in their bed.

She imagined them eating take-out in one of their apartments, just as they had done hundreds of times before… What she couldn't imagine, however, was the possibility of losing the freedom she now had when she felt the urge to just reach out, to sit closer, or to allow him those quiet moments of nuzzling.

In thinking of the possibility of going back to the way they were, what would happen, she wondered, if she was scared or emotional, and he offered one of his comforting _guy hugs_? Would they leave it there, platonic and detached? Or would their bodies melt together closer, hold on longer than appropriate, remembering with unfulfilled hunger how near they had become, and how it felt to be pressed flush against each other?

The knowledge of how perfectly they fit together would, undoubtedly, leave them feeling breathless, tempting them to let their lips connect again…

Wrinkling her brow, she thought about the comments Angela and Lisa had made. _What can they see, that I can't? Thinly veiled allusions to loving him and being loved by him_...

Brennan was confused and scared… She found herself in a situation for which she would typically turn to Booth for advice in understanding. _But that was not an option._

She had to talk to Angela, and with that thought in mind, she buried her nose into Booth's pillow again, her exhausted body finally succumbing to sleep.

§§§§

The agents had taken the intruder to the captain's office and received the the Ship Officer's full support, thankful that the dark cloud that had been hovering over his ship would be lifted. After hauling the man, who refused to speak, down to the brig, they had raided his cabin, finding the necessary evidence that would seal the prisoner's fate, such as multiple passports and forged employment documents for one man bearing different names.

The crew member, a Filipino man, worked as a kitchen assistant and occasional server. At first he didn't provide any insight to his motives, but when confronted with the mounting of evidence they had uncovered in his cabin, he finally admitted to more than one crime and told his story.

The small man had been working on the cruise ship for more than two years, and had been saving every dollar that he earned, putting it aside so he would be able to marry his fiancée, who was waiting for his return to the Philippines. When he'd finally saved enough money to afford their wedding, he went home, ready to claim his bride and provide for her a loving and warm home. She, however, left him standing at the altar and he later learned that she had another lover, one with whom she'd been involved for the entire duration of his time away.

In an effort to mend his broken heart, he returned to his job with the cruise line. When he witnessed the next wedding asea, seeing the happiness and love shared by the newlyweds, he'd snapped. He was not happy and therefore, nobody else deserved to be happy, either. Almost in a trance, he waited until the wee hours of morning, used a master key to get into their room and murdered them in cold blood. Using his access to the kitchen and a couple of empty oversized food containers, he disposed of the bodies by dumping them into the sea under the darkness of the pre-dawn hours.

After the first double-murder, he left the ship. In a panic, he obtained fake documents, changing his name slightly. His real name was Jose Eduardo Perez while his fake identity was Emanuel Jose Cruz. He was re-hired under his new identity and for the people in the office, right or wrong, he was just another unrecognizable Filipino crew-member. For the people on board, to those with whom he worked before, he was the same guy, going by Jose, so no one was the wiser. For the third cruise, he was back to using his real identity again, pretending to come back after a long vacation. It had been so easy for him to change his identities. Since the names were different, he wasn't listed on the ship's roster when the FBI reviewed he records for overlaps.

§§§§

The three agents returned to James' and Lisa's cabin to discuss the final details. Before they'd even raided Jose's cabin, Lisa had emailed Cullen with an update. When she checked her emails after they'd obtained his confession, their boss had already replied, scheduling a conference call to take place at five o'clock ship's time. Knowing it was the wedding day, he had actually stayed awake, awaiting news.

Lisa sat on the bed, resting against the headboard. "Whew, that was a tough case!" She shook her head, a disgusted expression on her face. "It was horrible what the man did, but hearing his complete story was also heartbreaking." She leaned back, rubbing her tired eyes.

"You can say that again..." James sat on the other side of the bed and Booth sat in one of the chairs. James turned his head to look at Booth.

"So, what's _your_ next step?" He tilted his head. "I don't mean about the case, I mean the whole marriage-thing?"

Booth leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in both of his hands.

"To tell the truth, I don't know!" He leaned back. "I told you how I feel about Bones... but I have no real idea about how she feels in return. I mean, we're friends, so of course I know she likes me… But," he shook his head. "I dunno." He lifted his eyes to look at his colleagues. "I wish something could change between us, but the hard truth is that it's entirely plausible she'll close up on me again. She doesn't believe in love and commitment, you must have heard her rants about marriage."

Lisa sat forward, addressing him directly. "Booth, Jim and I have been watching you and Bren very carefully. There's no doubt that you're both deeply in love with each other. Everyone can see it…" She smiled knowingly. "Be honest with yourself, Booth, you have _not_ been _undercover_. You've been your true self all along."

Booth grinned despite himself. She didn't need to tell him that, he was very much aware of it.

Lisa continued. "But I gotta tell you, she loves you back. Maybe she's a little clumsy at showing it, but believe me, she's in as deep as you are." Lisa pushed up from the bed.

"She'll never admit that." Booth replied with sadness in his voice.

"Umm, I wouldn't be so sure about that… Maybe she just needs a little push..." Lisa rounded the bed to stand in front of him. Booth leaned back in his seat, rubbing his tired eyes.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think I have an idea that might help…I need to work out the logistics... don't forget to just check your email as soon as you wake up later!"

Booth stood up and pulled her in his arms, grateful for her friendship and support. "Thank you." He looked over Lisa's shoulder to James. "You guys are great!"

"One question, just for the record," she shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "Or to confirm my suspicions..." Lisa leaned back, a glimmer in her eye. "Has anything happened between the two of you? Something, perhaps, _in private_ , maybe your cabin?" A smug grin tugged her lips.

"Maybe," Booth admitted, a boyish smile crossing his face. "But we haven't... _you know_... made love, if that's what you thought."

"Damn!" Lisa fisted her right hand and gave him a light push, they both chuckled.

"Hey, man." James stood up too. "Why don't you go back to your cabin, let us handle the call with Cullen? There's no need for all of us to stay awake. Make sure to check your emails and be prepared for _us_ , leaving tomorrow. You know, full FBI protocol." He patted Booth's shoulder and they all wished one another a restful sleep.

§§§§

Brennan was fast asleep when Booth entered the room. He stopped at the foot of the bed to watch her sleep. She looked peaceful and he savored the opportunity to observe her without being caught. He sighed and turned, trying to be as silent as possible, and changed into his pajamas before falling into bed next to her. He grinned when he realized he had no pillow and moved close to hers. She was laying on her side, so he moved behind her to share the edge of her pillow and snaked his arm around her waist to hold her tight.

"I love you, Bones," he whispered into the darkness of their cabin.

 **A/N: So.. where do we go from here, I know the content of the next chapter but I wanna hear your ideas. So let me know in a review.**

 **PS: I used my knowledge of the Filipinos and their culture to create the case. Caucasians have the problem to distinguish Asians, for them they all look alike, so I used this fact for the story. The really funny thing, Asians have the same problem with Europeans too. The next fact is that half of the crew on every ship and cruiser all over the world are Filipinos. These two facts were the only reason I choose a Filipino to be the villain.**

 **I have many Filipino friends and love and respect them deeply. So MABUHAY… It's always more fun in the Philippines.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear readers, thank you for your patience. We had some trouble with this chapter, but here we are, finally.**

 **Enjoy.**

Once Booth was gone, James turned to his wife.

She was very excited, already grabbing her phone. "We need to talk to Cullen, _right now._ Not only do we need to fill him in on how everything went with the case, but also about what's going on between Booth and Brennan." She started to undress, anxious to change into her sleepwear, but stopped in her motion. "Let's tell him about our observations, maybe hint that those two need a little vacation… Maybe to give them time to figure some things out." She stood in front of James, waving her phone at him to underline her argument. "We can maybe put a little slant on it… Point out a good opportunity to save the FBI some money. I mean, it would make sense to send _one_ helicopter for us and let them stay onboard. After all, the trip is already paid for." She raised her chin, proud of herself for delivering a perfectly reasonable argument.

James pulled her close. "You're an _exceptional_ matchmaker, you know!" She flashed him a bright smile and he continued. "And I love you for that!" He pressed his lips to hers and drew back again. "Okay! Let's call Cullen, and see what we can do!"

§§§§§

Booth's alarm woke them at nine in the morning. He groaned; he hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep, but they had a job to do and it wouldn't get done with them lazing in bed. When he grabbed his phone to turn off the alarm, he found an email from Cullen, as expected. Quickly reading through it, he couldn't hide his bright smile.

Brennan, still trying to wake completely, gave him a questioning glare. "Why are you so happy after such a horrible night?" She was confused at his unusually bright demeanor. "Did you receive good news? What was it?" She was leaning up on her elbows, watching him get out of bed.

"Later, Bones." He grabbed his pants and socks and headed towards the bathroom, but stopped and turned at the door, waggling his eyebrows at his partner. "I'll tell you later!"

Brennan fell back against her pillow for a few more minutes, knowing that Booth would be a few moments taking care of business. When she pulled herself from the coziness of their bed, she stood before the closet and selected a professional outfit to wear, knowing her help would be required for transferring the prisoner. She stepped in front of the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Should I start packing our luggage?" She spoke loud enough to be heard through the closed door. To her surprise, Booth opened it, already wearing his dress pants, but no shirt.

"Not yet, Bones." He squeezed passed Brennan, leaving the bathroom available. Her gaze followed his movements. She would miss seeing him like this, so she took a moment to enjoy these final glances at his broad shoulders and muscular back. She would never admit it, but she secretly liked the new intimacy that had developed between them and she would miss it when they were back at home.

He called over his shoulder as he shuffled through his clothes. "I received notice that our departure will be delayed, so we'll have time enough to pack our things later. They couldn't book us on the same flight with Lisa, James and the suspect. We will see them again when we arrive in DC!" Pulling out a white shirt and a tie, he turned back to find her standing in the same place, staring wordlessly. Their eyes met and a small smile grazed his lips. He could read her like an open book and he couldn't help but preen a bit when he saw her cheeks grow pink.

Flustered at being caught staring, she turned to the open bathroom door, her nose raised ever so slightly in defiance. "Ok. We'll talk about that later." She closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned her weight against it. The comforting scent of his body wash and aftershave still lingered in the air and she inhaled deeply and sighed... She would miss that too.

When she emerged twenty minutes later, the anthropologist was dressed in blue pants and a white blouse - back to business. He was just slipping on his jacket and smiled at her reflection in the mirror as he straightened his tie. He was ready to go - shoulder holster, badge and gun all in place, he was just waiting on her.

They knocked on James' and Lisa's door and were quickly joined in the hallway. The married couple had taken their luggage to the helicopter platform in advance when they arranged for the ship's security to keep watch. After outlining the area with crime scene tape in an effort to keep nosy people at bay, they had returned to their cabin to await Booth and Brennan's arrival.

After a quick recap of what would occur, they went in different directions. Lisa and James headed down to the brig to assume custody of the suspect while Booth and Brennan went straight to the helicopter landing deck.

News always seemed to travel fast onboard a ship. People couldn't help but notice the strange preparations, and a little crowd had gathered near the helipad, encouraging yet more onlookers to join the gathering. Booth and Brennan had their work cut out for them, keeping curious cruisers away. Many were stepping too close to the helicopter, and nearly everyone was posing for photos and asking questions. Booth took charge of the scene, instructing people to keep back for safety reasons as he flashed his badge and issued orders. Brennan was doing the same, without the badge, of course, but no one seemed to notice, complying with the commands politely.

The ship was anchored off the coast of an island that housed a small US military base. The plan was that a helicopter would carry them from the ship to the base and from there, they would fly out by plane back to D.C. with their prisoner in tow. The helicopter could only carry 3 passengers at a time, however, so Lisa, James and the suspect would leave first while Booth and Brennan stayed behind.

The suspect was escorted to the platform, handcuffed and flanked by Lisa and James. With his head bowed and shoulders slumped, he looked like a broken man, too ashamed to even look at the people watching his fate unfold.

They placed the murderer into the helicopter and cuffed him to his seat. With a puckish smile exchanged between them, Lisa and James turned back to say their goodbyes.

James shook Booth's hand and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "See you at the bureau, ok?" He craned his head to talk quietly to Booth. "We received a copy of the email Cullen sent to you. This is your chance, man, I'll keep my fingers crossed that you two can get your acts together!" He grinned and turned to Brennan.

"Bye, Bren. I really liked finally working a case with you and Booth. Besides the whole murder-thing, I think this cruise has been pretty amazing." He gave her a friendly hug. "Keep an eye on your partner, there, huh?" He nodded his head in Booth's direction. "We'll see you back in D.C., ok?" Without waiting for her reply, he turned and climbed into the helicopter, selecting the seat next to their prisoner and buckling himself in tight.

Lisa hugged Brennan. It was obvious that they had become really close over the last few days. "Bren, thank you for letting me be your maid of honor, I enjoyed it very much!" She looked at her with a smile. "We really need to talk when you get back, and I hope to hear some good news. _And_ we'll have lots of photos to look at!"

Brenan nodded. "I thank you for all your help. This certainly made for a memorable case! Plus, I've enjoyed working with you and James, also." And she meant it, she believed she would remember this cruise for years to come and valued the new friend she had found in Lisa.

Lisa hugged her again and spoke quietly against her ear. "A bit of advice from me to you - stop fighting against love. Booth is a great guy, and you should take your chance for happiness. You two deserve it!" The helicopter's engines roared to life as the blades started to lazily rotate, causing it to get really loud, and Brennan stepped back.

Lisa turned to Booth, also embracing him in a hug, shouting into his ear. "See ya, big guy, I'm happy to have worked with you, I hope you'll take this chance to let Brennan know how you really feel!" She leaned back, meeting his eyes. " _But_ , if you screw this up, I will personally come after you. Got it?"

He smiled at her, pressing a light kiss to her cheek. "Thanks again, you've both been great!"

He helped her climb into the helicopter and once Brennan and Booth were clear of the danger area, the helicopter lifted off. Ripping down the tape, Booth ignored Brennan's questioning expressions and re-opened the level for the public once again.

§§§§

As they left their post at the helipad, many eyes were following the unique pair, gossiping about what they just had witnessed.

During a cruise of this smaller size, travelers sometimes become something like a big family, as they inevitably see each other repeatedly. Some of the bystanders had witnessed the previous day's wedding and swooned at the romance of the post-ceremony celebration. With a limited amount of worthwhile activities while at sea, it had been a welcome interlude. Now, many of those very same people were curious about how the newlyweds were involved with an FBI operation unfolding right in front of the entire population of crew and guests.

Booth looked around and frowned. There were too many people pushing in around them, and he urged Brennan away from the crowd. He was searching for a quieter place; a little corner or secluded alcove… someplace they could talk in private.

Brennan watched him, feeling more than a little bit irritated. "When are we leaving? Why aren't we preparing to leave on the next helicopter?" His partner wanted answers.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a pair of chairs at the end of the deck. "There's something, we need to discuss. Let's sit down there so we can talk without getting interrupted." He motioned to a shady spot and they claimed a small table with two chairs.

Most people were leaving to go for lunch or gathering to disembark on a tender boat to the island for excursions. With the opportunity to visit the tropical oasis on offer, it was relatively empty of nosy people topside.

He leaned back in his chair, unable to really look into her eyes, so he let his gaze roam around, focusing finally on a spot far in the distance.

"I got an email from Cullen this morning. He wants us to stay on the cruise." He bent his head down now, looking at his hands, where his fingers were busily twirling his poker chip.

Brennan tensed and sat a little straighter in her chair. "Why? We caught the murderer already!" She was confused, her voice a little louder than expected. "What's going on, Booth?"

He took a deep breath, trying to figure the best way to explain their new 'assignment.'

"Uh, well, it was about spending federal money… and a much-needed and overdo vacation, and..." He hesitated then shrugged, still avoiding her eyes. "Other stuff!" He focused intently on his hands, but could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head.

"I don't know what that means."

 _Oh, how he adored her trademark declaration._

"It means that they are not sending a second chopper to get us. It costs too much money, while _this_ cruise is already paid in full, so we can get back home pretty much for free." He considered his next words carefully. It was important to him, that she understood. "Cullen also thought we might need some time off, so taking this vacation is practically an order... He sent Cam a notification about it, too, and she agreed we might need some time..."

She looked angry. "But _why_?" She leaned over the table. "This is ridiculous, we have a _lot_ of work waiting for us at home! Why would we need time? Time for _what_?"

Booth let his gaze sweep over the ocean again, contemplating how he could make her understand.

"Cullen thought that we could benefit from some time off… to," he shrugged, "maybe talk a bit." He hesitated. "And I think he might be right."

He had finally said it, but she still didn't understand. "Talk about what?"

He focused on her eyes and slipped his chip into his pocket again.

" _Us_ , Bones!" He swallowed hard. "You and me! _Marriage_!"

She looked baffled, but not angry anymore.

"What is there to talk about? I thought that we were leaving today, filing for annulment and moving on with our lives..." Her words were quiet, leading him to wonder if she might also be feeling a sense of loss. He allowed himself a bit of hope.

He took another deep breath. "I... I don't want to do that." His eyes were fixed on hers, wordlessly begging her to understand.

"What?" She looked even more puzzled. "But, why?"

He reached over the table and grabbed her hands. "Bones, please, hear me out, ok? Let me explain and please don't run!" He knew he sounded desperate, but he had to get her attention.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Booth, we are on a ship, I can hardly run away!"

"Bones, too literal." He smirked. "Please don't close up to me before you hear me out. Then, you can decide if you agree or not." His brown orbs were searching for her blues. They'd always been good at non-verbal communication and she held his gaze in anticipation.

"So..." He had her attention, now he just had to get her buy-in… "I want to stay married!" He heard her sharp intake of breath, but continued. "For the rest of the cruise." He saw her shoulders relax as she slowly exhaled. "I want these next three days to be ours. Y'know, I kinda like the feeling of being married to you, and I want to prolong it for as long as possible." He paused, wanting her to understand his reasoning. "I don't know what the future holds for me. After being rejected by Rebecca and Tessa, I pretty much gave up the dream of marriage and having a family!"

He looked deep into her eyes and she found sadness there, enough to keep her listening to his idea, so she tilted her head in indication for him to continue.

"Nobody wants what I am offering…" He trailed off, but she didn't say a word, so he kept talking. "You know, to call you my wife, even under false pretense, and to be your husband, I've enjoyed every minute of it." He let his thumbs run over her hands deliberately.

"Can I ask you for these three days?" He held his breath and she stayed silent for quite some time. He could practically see her brain working in overdrive.

Finally, she asked for additional clarification. "What are the conditions?"

"This will give us time to talk… pure honesty… no secrets or hiding anymore... discovering how we _truly_ feel." He tried to sum up everything he thought was important for her to think about. "Even you can't deny that the last few days have had an impact on our partnership. We've kinda opened a door to something new, something that could be _wonderful_. Now, though, I don't know about you, but I'm not sure I know where to go from here."

She knew that he was right, she had felt the changes, too, but she was scared as hell. She'd hidden behind their cover since agreeing to this whole charade, afraid to name the emotions that had shaken her to the core. Now it was time to face the music. _She praised herself for remembering this phrase_.

"If we are not _acting_ like a couple anymore, what do you expect me to do?" He heard uncertainty in her voice.

" _Tell_ me how you feel, _show_ me how you feel!" He continued with a soft voice. "I don't think I'm the only one having problems compartmentalizing this time, Bones. I wanna know _what_ out of all this, is real!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know how!" Her throat was so dry, her fear eked out as a whisper. "I'm so confused about _us_ , Booth. And about this whole marriage scheme, about emotions I cannot understand... How am I going to do this?" Her eyes had been focusing on their joined hands, but as her vulnerability became clear, she shifted her attention to his dark gaze.

"Look, I think we've already been experiencing a different version of _us_!" He nodded to underline his statement. "A really _nice_ version of _us_ , if I may say so, but I'd like to figure out what was real and what was fake." He paused, allowing her time to think about their undercover personas.

"We touched a lot, we held each other close, we danced... we kissed." He raised one finger to make a point. "Don't get me wrong, I've loved every bit of it, but I think we need to discover what exactly was _acting_ , and what was _us_. What parts of this new reality do we want to see continue? I am confused, too, Bones. All I'm asking for is some _real time_ for you and me." His eyes were begging her.

"What will happen after we get back home?" She was still unsure.

"That decision will have to be made when we're there, not here, not today." He tried to reassure her with a calm voice.

She stood up and walked over to the railing, facing the waterfront and holding onto the railing with both hands. He knew that she needed time to think about his request, so he waited a few moments before moving next to her. He mirrored her position, but remained silent. After several minutes of quiet contemplation, she turned to him fully.

"How are we going to do this?"

Again, he took both of her hands. "Are you familiar with the concept of _give and take_?"

She nodded. "Yes, why? How does that apply in this instance?" She tried to calm her nerves while he tried to explain.

"This is how I see it working..." He pointed to her. " _You_ will be the one who _gives._ " He patted his own chest. "I am the one who _takes or receives_. I am not asking for more than you feel comfortable _giving_." He paused, thinking of an example. "So, let's say you'd like to touch me, m'kay? You do it, and I would not only enjoy it very much, but I will also take that as permission to do the same."

She smiled. "And if I would like to kiss you? I can do _that_ and you'll kiss me back?"

He grinned. "See? You've got it!"

He pulled her closer, his hands moving to her shoulders. "You have to trust me, Bones. I will never ask you for _more_ than you can _give_. Only what _ **you**_ want to. Okay?" He flashed his famous Boothy charm-smile.

He was walking on thin ice and he knew it. There were so many ways this could go wrong, so many places to slip, but this was his chance, possibly his _only_ chance, to get her to admit to being in love with him too. It was _her_ choice now, her decisions would determine what would happen to _them_.

She nodded in comprehension and fell silent again. He knew she still had to think about his offer. Suddenly, he was reminded that they hadn't eaten all day when his stomach growled loudly.

"Wanna grab some lunch, Bones? I think I'm close to starving to death..."

She laughed at his insatiable appetite, but agreed to the suggestion, recognizing her own hunger as well. They went to the open-air restaurant topside and grabbed some dinner trays, filling them with the delicious food that was on display. Most people had already left for the shore, so it was easy to find a place to sit and enjoy the vista while they ate.

As they started consuming their respective meals, a small smile pulled at her lips. With her eyes sparkling in reflection to the blue water below, she leaned forward and waited for him to meet her gaze.

When she realized he was more interested in his carved roast than in her at that moment, she smirked and blurted out her query. "What about sex?"

Booth looked up in horror, choking on his mouthful while hissing to her. "Bones, you cannot talk like that _here_!" He motioned around with his arm, a deep red flush filled his cheeks and neck. "Anyone within earshot can hear you, _and_ there might be children around!"

She chuckled. "So, what about sex?" She leaned forward, asking quietly, but with a husky, seductive undertone in her voice. _That_ didn't make it any easier for him... not at all.

"Wouldn't that," he tried to clear his throat and leaned forward as well. "Wouldn't it ruin the possibility of getting an annulment?" He shoved his empty plate away, no longer interested in food.

She leaned back. "Not at all, I don't think they're really interested in that matter, do you?" She shrugged. "The FBI documents are pretty clear, I see no risk... So, as I see it, engaging in sexual intercourse would not be a hindrance to being granted an annulment!" She leaned over the table again and spoke softly, her body's reaction to the mere notion of sex with Booth was already making itself known. "Angela assures me that _'what happens on a cruise stays on a cruise_!"

He shook his head, swallowing hard. " _Angela, huh_? Sure, she has a saying for everything!" He replied dryly.

She tilted her head and repeated her question. " _So_? What about having _sex_?"

"Nope!" The answer was short and direct, and caused her mouth to fall open. He grinned triumphantly, but didn't say anything more.

" _What_? _**Why**_?!" She was suddenly irritated. "I don't understand. I thought that was what this is all about!"

" _Nope_ , no sex!" He was shaking his head again, his lips pressed together.

"But why?" She really wanted to know, because to her, his immediate refusal was contradictive.

"Because," he leaned in, resting on his elbows, and used the same husky voice that she had used before. "Because between you and me," he motioned back and forth with his hand, "it will _never_ be just _sex_! It will _always_ and _only_ be _making love_!" His eyes were burning into hers, suspecting that the same thoughts were running through both of their minds - thoughts about what nearly happened the previous morning... She held his gaze, replaying in her mind a previous conversation they had over a dining table, in which he compared the differences between crappy sex and making love.

Suddenly, her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. Hearing him talk in that husky voice about making love was quite arousing. Pushing her plate out of the way, she made it obvious that her interests now rested on things _other_ than food...

They stood up in unison and, already accustomed to doing so and forgetting that they were no longer undercover, they joined hands and walked in the direction of their cabin.

She asked in a soft voice while leaning into him. "So, you didn't really answer the question, Booth. What about _making love_?

He laughed. "Oh, you've got that answer already!"

She stopped short, letting go of his hand, thinking of his reply. Booth grinned at her and continued walking down the corridor where their cabin was located.

She trotted to catch up with his long, confident strides. Following on his heels, she spoke carefully. "No Booth, you didn't say anything about that!"

He turned to her and studied the pale eyes that he loved so much. "I did Bones, I _did_. You're a genius, you'll figure it out!"

With that, he opened their cabin door and stepped inside, waiting for her to follow...

 **Hope you liked the direction, this story is taking. Please let me know your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your patience, but here is finally the next chapter. Hope you like it, please let me know. ;-)**

As soon as they entered their cabin, Booth started unbuckling his holster and tugging at his tie before removing his shirt completely; it was _definitely_ too warm in the Caribbean for his FBI suits. His shoes and socks were quick to follow, and as he reached for his belt buckle, Brennan shot him an irritated glare. They'd always maintained a certain degree of privacy when sharing lodgings; never changed clothes while the other was in the same room, let alone, blatantly undressed in front of each other.

He didn't stop, though, letting his pants fall and stepping out of them boldly. "Bones, we're married, you at least should get used to seeing me in my boxers." He gave her a smug smile. "Hell, you've already seen me _without_ my boxers, haven't you?"

It was true, she knew, but this still felt different, more intimate. She opted not to comment.

He crashed down onto the bed. "I dunno know what _you're_ gonna do next, Bones, but _I_ need a nap. Four hours of sleep after _that_ night was not nearly enough." He set the alarm on his phone to 3:30 pm and made himself comfortable, slipping under the light cover of their bed.

Also feeling tired, Brennan thought that a rest might be a good idea and sat on the edge of the bed. After a quick mental check of which underwear she put on that morning, she started undressing too, glad she had chosen basic white cotton. Wearing something too sexy might make her partner feel uncomfortable, and this was not the time for that... _yet_.

He was watching her from beneath half-closed eyelids, enjoying his view way too much. She wiggled out of her pants and then her white blouse, leaving her in simple white panties, a nondescript bra and a thin tank top. She tried to act as if it was all perfectly normal for them, but Booth noticed the pink flush that was crept over her face and upper chest. He wore a broad smile, but said nothing.

Finally, she laid down next to him and without further ceremony, they both fell asleep shortly thereafter. They were both very obviously worn out.

§§§§

The alarm disturbed their slumber and they both woke feeling disoriented. Their first instinct was to go back to sleep, but that would interfere with their normal sleeping routine, so they forced themselves upright. Reluctantly lowering their legs over the edges of the bed, but still sitting, the couple tried to shake off the residual sleepiness.

"I think it would probably be a good idea to go to the pool, and get some exercise. It might help us to wake." Brennan mumbled through a big yawn.

The ship had two swimming pools — one for families, with slides, fountains and whirlpools, and another basic rectangular pool, divided into swimming lanes for those guests who wanted to actually exercise. They would go to the second one.

"Yeah, that might do us some good, Bones, especially after sitting the whole night on that hard little bench!" Booth got up and looked for his swim trunks, then went to the bathroom to change. It didn't take long and he stepped back into their cabin to let Brennan have a turn. They were definitely not comfortable enough to do _that_ sort ofchanging in front of each other yet.

Stepping into the bathroom, Brennan turned to Booth before closing the door. "You know, why don't you go ahead up and pick out a couple of chairs, hopefully in the shade, where we can rest after swimming." Brennan suggested, trying to hide her excitement. It was time to reveal the bikini that Angela had given to her. "I will meet you up there soon!" She closed the bathroom door when he nodded in acquiescence. Booth grabbed their towels, his sunglasses and keycard, then left the cabin with a simple call through the closed door.

"See ya upstairs, Bones."

After putting on her bikini, Brennan looked in the mirror. She had never worn something quite so _tiny_ before. Two strings were knotted behind her neck, connecting two triangles of fabric, which, in turn, were only held strategically in place by another string that ran under her breasts and knotted behind her back. The bottom consisted of little more than two single elastic strings holding the front and the back pieces together. She turned in front of the mirror, looking at herself from every angle.

Booth would go crazy, she realized, and smiled at the thought.

The neckline of the bikini dipped low enough that it provided a generous view of the upper swells of her breasts. She found that she liked the view, it was sexy but not inappropriate. Booth might have a different opinion, however, and she was very much looking forward to seeing his reaction.

Her stomach was doing summersaults, excitement mixed with anxiety. Was this the _right_ move? Would he see and recognize this as the _sign_ he wanted her to give to him, to prove that she was ready for more?

She slipped into a short robe made of a light blue, nearly transparent fabric, and without further analysis, the scientist grabbed her things and walked out the door.

§§§§

Booth was resting comfortably in a deck chair, his arms folded behind his head as he looked around. He had claimed a matching pair of lounges with an oversized parasol in the middle, so Brennan would have the shade she requested. Surprisingly, it was not very crowded, as many passengers were still ashore on the nearby island. There was one couple who appeared to be sleeping in their chairs, two elderly women sitting at a small table, sipping on drinks and chatting happily, and three young men playing cards. Except for a solitary man swimming, the pool it was empty. There was a bartender behind his station a bit further away, but other than that, Booth didn't notice anyone else around. When he lowered the backrest of his lounge another notch, his eyes skimmed across the pool deck, noting the steady pace at which the top of the swimmer's head, the only visible body part, moved back and forth along the length of the swimlane.

Brennan stopped at the entrance gate to the pool area, looking for Booth, but didn't search long given the few guests present. Taking a deep breath, she stilled her nerves and walked in his direction, a smile tugging at her lips.

Booth, somehow always sensing when Brennan was near, turned his head, a familiar sensation rushing through his body. She looked beautiful, her long, shapely legs perfectly accented by the short robe she was wearing. As she approached and stood next to the chair, his eyes, hidden behind his sunglasses, followed her movements.

Despite his dark lenses, she sensed his keen observations, and decided to give him an eyeful. Slowly, she let the robe slip from her shoulders. She heard his breath catch when she reached out and hung the robe on the back of her chair. Barely biting back a knowing smile, she laid down, her lithe body moving smoothly, giving him the full view. With her arms leveled comfortably on the armrests, her legs crossed at the ankles and her sunglasses in place, she revelled in silence at playing ignorant, knowing Booth couldn't see her sparkling amusement through her own sunglasses.

Booth sat up to fully admire her, still in slight shock at the amount of _uncovered_ anthropologist in front of him. He couldn't decide where to look first. His mouth suddenly parched, he swept his eyes from her feet to her face, slowly and deliberately. "Bones," he cleared his throat. "Your, uh, suitcase must be a little too small, huh? First the back half of your wedding gown went missing, and now, it appears, that most of your swimsuit fabric had to be sacrificed?" Lowering his glasses to the end of his nose, his dark eyes once again raked the length of her body

His gaze fell to her long, gorgeous legs, and then up to the barely-there bikini bottom, across her flat stomach and finally settled on the too-tiny bikini top, which left _very little_ to the imagination. There was a good deal of hot, appealing flesh on display. He imagined his fingers following the neckline of her bikini, grazing along the lush swells of her breasts. Swallowing hard, he snapped out of his daydream when he heard her hum softly.

"You like what you see?" With a look of angelic innocence, she used his line from their first day, letting a smug smile form on her perfectly-shaped lips.

Booth stared at her, his mouth falling open slightly. _Well_ , he thought, _we have agreed to complete honesty._

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do," he gulped. "A _lot_." He pulled off his glasses, he wasn't hiding behind them anymore anyway, and she did the same, their eyes meeting immediately. He couldn't hold back, his voice thick with adoration. "You're so beautiful!"

He desperately wanted to touch her… Nothing inappropriate, a simple touch. Maybe her arm, just to feel her soft skin under his fingertips… maybe her face, to run his thumb along her cheek… _anything_. But, they had a deal — she had to touch him first, and she hadn't yet.

Desire was burning inside, his blood pumping hot through his veins. He had to distract himself, to calm down, or he might very well embarrass himself.

"I think I'll check out the pool," Booth grunted softly and off he went, relieved to see the only other swimmer had abandoned the water. Brennan followed him with her eyes. She'd seen the desire in his eyes, even felt the energy radiating off of him, but she was still afraid to make a first move.

Booth was swimming the crawl, lap after lap. From her position on deck, Brennan could only see him when he crossed the midpoint of the pool due to the low water level, so she sat up straighter to have a better view. Still, he disappeared whenever he reached to the edge, only coming back into view shortly after he'd turned. She couldn't help but admire his form… Broad shoulders and strong arms glistened beneath the sunshine, the muscles in his back rippled with every stroke tapering down to his narrow hips, his powerful legs propelled him through the crystal clear water, causing the ripples to swirl around his body teasingly. After ten minutes of non-stop laps, he wasn't slowing down, so Brennan stood up, deciding it was time to join her partner. She was a good swimmer, too, but being honest with herself, she knew her skills were nothing compared to his.

He smiled when she entered the pool, and started swimming in the next lane, her shorter strides working hard to match his pace. His rhythm was interrupted every now and then when she passed him, but he didn't mind. His eyes couldn't stop following her, enjoying how the water flowed around her curves and valleys. Her breasts nearly spilled out of the top each time she raised her arms, only to dip them back into the water again, temporarily altering his ability to admire her.

 _Oh well,_ he muttered in his mind _, so much for cooling down.._.

After several minutes, an uncounted number of laps now spent, they stopped swimming and met at one end, both a little breathless. Their eyes met and there was a sparkle, something new that Brennan couldn't name. In Booth's eyes, she saw a new shimmer, something dark and dangerous, but not in a frightening way… It was, without a doubt, arousing.

She wasn't sure how to respond, but suddenly had an idea. She knew she wouldn't stand chance, but felt competitive and a little playful.

"Let's race!" She paused a split second then grinned impishly. "Go!" and off she went, pushing off the wall and launching into her own lane. She knew her only option was to catch him by surprise.

"Hey, Bones, you're cheating!" He chuckled and pushed back from the edge with full force. When Booth was suddenly at her side shortly after her turnaround, she figured that she would lose the race, so she decided to cheat _again_. Seconds before he reached the wall of his lane, she called out to him.

"Arrgh, Booth, I have a cramp! Help!" He turned without hesitation, hurrying to help her. When he was in front of her, reaching for her legs, she used his distraction to push on his shoulders and dunk him under the water with all her might, and then she swam to the finish line as fast as she could. She failed to take into account, the shallow depth of the pool, and didn't expect his reaction time to be quite so instantaneous as he pushed off the tiled floor with a playful roar and chased after her.

With less than twelve inches between her fingertips and the ledge, her chance to declare victory was abruptly halted. Large hands closed around her hips, pulling her backwards with ease. She turned in his grasp with a happy yelp, trying to push against his shoulders, wiggling and pedaling her legs, but he held tight. They were both laughing as the water sloshed around them.

He kept holding onto her as they laughed and wrestled. Suddenly, there was a moment of realization when he became very much aware that no matter where he moved his hands in effort to maintain his grip, he was only touching smooth skin. As she tried to pry herself loose, wriggling and twisting, his hands skated over her stomach, back, thighs and arms. Hot skin was everywhere… Skin that he wasn't even allowed to touch, according to their agreement, but to move his hands to the body parts that were covered wasn't an option, either.

Before they knew it, they'd reached the wall and Booth was pressing Brennan's back against it, his chest flush with hers. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, his palms slid into place at her hips. Simultaneously, they stopped their movements, suddenly aware of their positions. Their laughter faded into heavy breaths, her breasts were heaving and, without conscious thought, Booth's knee had nudged itself between her thighs, forcing her legs apart.

Their breaths mingling in the close confines, he raised his gaze, watching water droplets fall from Brennan's eyelashes. His eyes, dark with desire and lust, dropped to her lips

… and then something snapped.

Booth's lips crashed down on hers, hot and demanding. There was nothing soft and gentle in the way his tongue forced her mouth open, sliding between her lips. Pressing Brennan hard against the wall, he left no room between their bodies. Skin sliding along skin, he felt her breasts against his chest, her nipples hardening through the thin material of her bikini. It was obvious that she was just as aroused as he, responding to his kiss with the same fervor while clawing at his shoulders, her blunt nails digging into his flesh.

Booth felt Brennan's legs tighten around his thigh, pulling him further against her core. His painful erection was, by then, pressing into her lower abdomen, and he didn't bother to hide it, thrusting his hips eagerly. His hands, as if having minds of their own, were running up her thighs and sliding around to cup her perfectly-formed bottom, shifting her a bit higher so he was pressing into her heat. His open mouth slid along her jawline, running down to her neck and sucking hard. It was thrilling, their heads started spinning, lust pumping liquid heat through their bodies.

They were losing control.

Brennan's mind raced, countless thoughts all at once. First and foremost, however, was the hope that nobody could see them. They were near to the edge, and no one was sitting close enough to look down on them, but they were still in a public place.

"Stop. Booth, we need to stop." Brennan's breath was labored as she panted and pushed back, trying to get his attention. Booth pulled back, his eyes clouded with desire as he looked from her eyes to her lips, her mouth, as she tried to speak reason to him. Suddenly, panic washed over her, not because they were in public, but because of the strong feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn't name the emotions, couldn't identify them, and most certainly, she couldn't control them.

"I…" she pushed at him harder. "I have to go!" She pulled out of his arms, climbing out of the pool and hurried to their chairs. She gathered her things quickly and slipped into her robe, not even bothering to dry herself first.

"I'm sorry, Bones!" He desperately shouted after her. "I am so sorry!"

She turned towards him, but didn't raise her gaze to meet his.

"I need to take a shower, chlorine makes my skin itchy. And... and I have to make a phone call, I nearly forgot." She was talking quickly, wanting to make an excuse for her hasty departure. "You... should stay in the pool for a while… Surely you wouldn't want to humiliate yourself," she tilted her head. "You know, by walking around with an erection, no matter how impressive..." That, at least, brought a smile to her lips, and then she was gone.

It all happened so fast, Booth stood in the water, dumbfounded. Breathing heavy and throbbing with need, his lips still tingling from their kisses.

Only hours before, he'd presented her with the notion of give-and-take. His promise, now empty, echoed in his ears. " _Only what you want to give, only what you want to give!"_ He'd broken his promise on his _first_ challenge.

He scoffed as she disappeared from his vision. He hadn't even waited for _her_ to touch him first. To make it even worse, he had forced himself on her completely, following his, _what does she call it? Oh yeah, following his 'biological urges'_. His carelessness could backfire spectacularly and give support to her hair-brained theory that love was nothing more than a concoction of hormones running through a person's system. He'd ruined everything, he was certain… She'd never trust him again.

His fingers curled in anger, forming into a fist and he slammed it against the water's surface with a growl.

" _Booth, you're such an idiot_!"

 **Please don't kill me to leave it there. It couldn't go easy, right?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Because I left you on the edge with my last chapter, we hurried a bit and here is the update.**

 **Enjoy!**

Brennan arrived at their cabin and immediately grabbed her phone, dialing Angela's number. Luckily, the artist answered on the third ring. Brennan threw a towel onto the chair and sat down.

"Hi, Sweetie, how was the wedding? I want details!" Angela squealed happily.

"Ange, I don't have much time... Booth is coming back soon and I need to talk to you first!" Her voice was hushed and her tone undeniably anxious.

Angela was surprised to hear her friend so short of breath, as if she had been running.

"Ok, spill! What's wrong?" Angela closed her office door and made herself comfortable on the couch, anticipating that this was not going to be a quick checking-in telephone call.

With a deep breath, Brennan began telling the whole story about their last few days. She told her best friend about the intimacies she and Booth had been sharing, the wedding and the vows, the kisses and ongoing physical contact, their quiet, early morning confessions, and their heartbreaking wedding dance. A tremor in her voice, she revealed Booth's desire to remain married for the rest of the cruise, his give-and-take proposal, and how it all went horribly wrong when she challenged him by wearing the blue bikini. She felt deflated when she finished describing what had happened in the pool.

Angela only interjected with encouraging remarks and acknowledgements now and then, letting Brennan do most of the talking uninterrupted.

"Ange, I think I've ruined everything. My intention was to show Booth that I'm ready for more. But, the moment he acted on my signal, I panicked and ran. He was so worried, kept shouting how sorry he was, and all I could do was flee… Like a coward..." Brennan was distressed and trying to wiggle out of her damp robe while talking. "And I don't know what I'll say to him now, to get back to where we were…"

"Hey, Bren, don't worry so much, you two will get your acts together. I'm certain of it!" Angela tried to calm the anthropologist down. "That was a big step for you, to show up in that bikini, but you don't necessarily need to _verbally_ tell him about your intentions." She threw her hand in the air, forgetting that Brennen couldn't see her. "Bren, he's just a normal guy, and there's gunna come a point when testosterone takes over. Don't hold that against him." She rolled her lips between her teeth in thought. "Knowing him, he's probably blaming himself right now. Your best bet is to show him that you are not angry or disappointed in him. Make him understand that you two are going to be ok!" She hoped that Brennan understood.

" _How_ do I show him? What can I do?" Brennan bit her bottom lip.

"You have to talk to each other, Bren, about _everything_. Don't hold back. Tell him how you feel, and what you wish, and ask him about his feelings. _Honesty._ You've both agreed to that, so stick to your words."

"Angela! I'm not good at this... I don't know how to tell him!" Brennan had been hoping that a call to her best friend would have afforded her better advice.

"Hey, you have a very impressive vocabulary, use it! And, when you run out of words, kiss him senseless, that will work!" Angela laughed happily.

"Wait," Brennan turned towards the door. "I hear him coming, hang on a moment!"

Booth stepped in, looking guilty and crestfallen. His shoulders were slumped as he nervously twirled the towel in his hands. "Hi," he said, somewhat subdued.

She held the phone to her left shoulder, so Angela wouldn't hear more than muffled talk.

With one look, Booth knew that she hadn't showered yet. Apparently, she was in desperate need to talk to Angela, he guessed, making him feel even worse.

 _What have I done?_ He chastised himself silently. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so he motioned to the bathroom when their eyes met, wordlessly asking if he could take his turn.

Angela's words came to Brennan's mind and she didn't want him to feel sorry anymore. Wanting him to know, she reached for his hand, giving an encouraging smile and a nod. Booth understood her message and smiled back, instantly feeling better. It was obvious that his partner's chat with Angela had helped her sort out her feelings.

"Say hi to Angela for me!" With that, he closed the door.

"Ange, I think we have to end the call soon… What should I do next?" She asked, her eyes locked on the closed bathroom door.

"First you talk. _Then_ ," Ange grinned. "I think it'll be a good time to put on that little-white-nothing that I tucked into your suitcase. I _guarantee_ he'll understand what you're telling him when you wear _that_." Angela chuckled. "Sweetie, once he sees you in that, he'll take over from there."

After a few more assurances and casual chatting, Brennan heard the shower stop and knew Booth would be out soon. Quickly, she and Angela said their goodbyes.

Freshly showered and shaved, Booth re-entered the room, smelling delicious. A white towel slung loosely around his hips, he eyed Brennan and took both of her hands in his. With a small smile, he pulled her up from the chair and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Are we ok, Bones?" He asked quietly, his eyes begging her.

"Yes," she smiled softly at him. "We are." She nodded to the closet, wanting to look for something to wear later. "I'd like to take a shower now, ok?" He released her hands.

She settled on a comfortable dress to put on after the shower, then stepped around him to take her turn in the bathroom. He was scanning the closet for clothes, too, and didn't even wait for her to be out of the room before he let the towel drop and pool at his feet.

 _Time to get comfortable around each other._ He kept his back to her so she wouldn't see his smirk, but could feel her eyes on him when he heard her pause.

She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door with a smile tugging her lips. _If nothing else_ , she admitted to herself, _his ass is certainly amazing_.

§§§§

They made it through dinner with small talk, managing to avoid the metaphorical elephant in the room.

She remembered their arrangement of give-and-take, and occasionally let her fingers brush over his hand or arm. He understood and happily responded to her endearment, taking her hand in his. Letting his thumb sweep lazily across the satin-soft skin, he gave himself the permission to press a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

Yes, they would be ok, but they both knew that they had to discuss what had happened between them. There were still too many things left unspoken.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Booth gave her a questioning look while threading their fingers together and leading the way from the restaurant.

She eyed the pool deck and wrinkled her nose at the idea of just circling the pool.

As if reading her mind, he bumped her shoulder. "On deck seven, you can walk the whole length of the ship. They have it designed like a boardwalk. There're miniature trees and flowers in pots, old-fashioned streetlights and benches…" He guided her to the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to the seventh deck.

The sun was beginning to set and the promenade was bustling with passengers walking around or standing at the railing to enjoy the nice view. Booth kept hold of Brennan's hand and they started strolling, stopping every now and then to admire the breathtaking sunset. Brennan's thoughts drifted back to Angela's words from long ago _. 'Have you ever noticed that a sunset looks more beautiful when you share it with someone that you care about?'_ As she gazed out over the ocean waves, she knew that Angela was right, it felt different.

She leaned against the railing, wrapping her fingers around the polished mahogany rail as she inhaled the fresh seabreeze, shivering slightly in response to the cool gusts. Booth stood behind her, his arms folding around her body to offer protection against the wind. Every once in a while, he pressed a soft kiss into her hair.

He rested his lips just behind her ear and spoke softly. "I _am_ sorry, Bones." She craned her neck and turned to look at him, her forehead wrinkled. "Because of what happened this afternoon," he clarified, then continued hesitantly. "I... lost control, and in doing so, I broke my promise to you." He tightened his arms. "You know, when I saw you like that, I just, I forget about everything else... I just couldn't hold back anymore." He paused to let his words sink in. "Everything that's happened over the last few days was so fresh in my mind… all the touching, kissing, holding you close..."

She turned in his arms, placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I understand what you mean, Booth." She wanted to reassure him. "I became overwhelmed by my own intense feelings, too. I have to admit, though, I liked it very much." She leaned against him. "It was only the realization that we were in a public setting that made me stop and run. I need you to know that, ok?"

He nodded his head and held her close to his body, one hand pressing her head to his shoulder.

Angela's words echoed in her mind. _'Talk about everything, no secrets anymore_.'

She pulled back, a mischievous smile grazing her lips. "Just out of curiosity, if we had been there alone, no people around and no threat of anyone showing up, and no agreements made between us, what would have happened?" Her hand was sliding along his neck.

 _Honesty!_ He took a deep breath, his intense gaze holding her eyes. Thinking about the interaction in the pool, his voice became very husky when he replied.

"I…" he swallowed thickly. "I don't think I would have stopped. I'd have wanted to kiss you, to taste your soft skin... to touch you everywhere." He hummed and his eyes darkened as he leaned forward, so he could speak quietly. "That poor excuse of bikini top would have been easily disposed of... I would have licked, and nibbled, and cherished your beautiful breasts..." His lips were trailing along her cheek towards ear. "With my mouth, with my hands, I would've learned every curve of your body, and uncovered all the secrets I don't know yet." He took a deep breath and nuzzled against her temple. "I would have wrapped your gorgeous, long legs around my hips and you would have been left with no doubt about how much I want you."

Brennan was breathless. Her thoughts were swimming with the images he described. He was, very obviously, affected by his own words as well, and pressed his lips to her throat. "Before much longer," he growled, "I would have pushed those tiny panties aside, pulled down my trunks and finally made you _mine_!" His hand moved to the small of her back to drew her nearer again, his hips pressing into hers, underlining his words.

His blunt, possessive words should have bothered her. Instead, heat seared her from the inside and she shivered in response to the confessions he was breathing into her ear.

He felt her body tremble and held her tighter. "Does this scare you?" He had to know the truth, though he would never want to frighten her.

She shook her head. "No. Not anymore. I know I can trust you, Booth... with my body _and_ with my heart. This week has been proof enough for me — there hasn't been a single moment when I didn't feel safe with you."

His heart was beating wildly, overwhelmed by the honesty she was offering and the trust she had in him.

His heated gaze met her blues, becoming suddenly very serious. "You know, I meant every word." She gave him a questioning look, not understanding what he meant. Explaining himself, he continued. "My wedding vows... Every word was true. In fact, everything that's happened on this case, you know, between us, it's been real for me, Bones." His hand moved to cup her face and he let his thumb glide over her cheek. "Every touch, every kiss, every word... I've meant it all. It's been very _real_ for _me_!"

He lifted her face with one finger to make sure she didn't miss a word. He searched her eyes.

"I love you, Bones. I always have, and I always will!"

Warmth flooded her body. His confession left her breathless and light-headed. She desperately wanted to tell him that she felt the same, but her voice failed her, the words sticking in her throat. But, like always, he understood her without words. By only looking into her deep blue orbs, he found there everything she couldn't say aloud.

Slowly, _so very slowly,_ he bent down and closed the gap between their lips. It was nothing like the kisses they shared earlier that afternoon in the pool. This was slow, intimate, beautiful... and full of promise for more.

Reluctantly, they parted, but only when the need for oxygen became paramount before continuing onto their next kiss. They paid no notice to the people milling around, smiling at the couple who were lost in their own little bubble.

Feeling Brennan shiver beneath his palms, he broke their kiss again, rubbing her nose with his. "Are you cold? Should we get back inside?"

"No, I'm fine!" She answered quickly, but then hesitated. "Would you mind if I took a few minutes to be alone? If you want to go back down to the cabin, I'll come meet you back down there. I won't keep you waiting long, I promise. I just need to think something through..."

He understood her need to process things in her own way, and wasn't surprised that she asked for some time. Not wanting to crowd her, he was happy to agree. "Sure, Bones. I'll see you in a bit."

With one last kiss, he made his way back to their room. As Brennan watched her partner, _her husband_ , walk away, she sat down on a nearby bench, moving her eyes over the now darkened ocean. She replayed the day's events through her mind— the proposal from Booth to give them a chance, at least for the remainder of the cruise, the unexpected encounter at the pool, her ship-to-shore phone call with Angela… Booth's heartfelt confession of love.

Within ten minutes, she'd made a decision and abandoned the seventh deck in favor of returning to their cabin.

§§§§

When she entered the room, she found Booth sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He'd been waiting for her impatiently, hoping that she'd been honest when she claimed to be alright. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the lock disengage.

"Hey," he gave her a loving smile. "Missed you already!" He bit back a laugh at her eye-roll, knowing she'd find humor in his cheekiness.

" _Booth_!" She chuckled. "We've barely been apart for fifteen minutes, you can't miss me in such a short time period!" She rummaged through her closet and found what she was looking for, hiding it from Booth's view.

"I always miss you when you're not around, Bones!" The remark made her blush, which please him immensely. "Not just today, either, but everyday." His eyes followed her until she closed the bathroom door, suspecting that her lack of response was courtesy of her surprise.

While Booth was waiting for her to finish changing for bed, he switched off the main light. Opting to leave their two bedside lamps lit, the room was transformed into a romantic setting. Undressing down to his boxers, he resettled on his side of the bed. When the door opened, she stepped into the room and turned to him.

A gasp escaped his lips, and in one move he was off the bed and stepping in front of her, his eyes running down the tall length of her. She looked stunning, wearing a sexy white nightgown, thin spaghetti straps, nearly transparent material and lace. Grabbing his attention almost immediately was a slit up one side, ending high on her hip, exposing one silky leg to his hungry gaze. What really took his breath away, however, was the fact that she was completely naked underneath.

"Bones," he breathed in awe. "You're… You are so beautiful!" His brain struggled with a single difficult decision… Should he rip the gown from her enticing body or remove it slowly, enjoying every inch of creamy soft skin revealed. He settled on the latter.

Taking her hand, he guided her to stand in front of the full length mirror. He stood behind her, tucking his head next to hers and squeezed her shoulders tenderly. "I've never seen anything so alluring."

She met his gaze in their reflection; his expression was adoring as he trailed his palms down her arms. It was dizzying to see his wide, tanned hands against her creamier skin and to feel his calloused palms finally meet her hands. Brennan watched breathlessly as his mouth went to the crook of her neck, sucking hard without hesitation. When their eyes met again, his were black, pure lust shining back at her.

Releasing her fingers, he moved his hands to her hips, sliding up over her stomach to graze the underside of her breasts. She inhaled sharply, enjoying the sensation of his touch through the lace, her skin prickling, dusky pink nipples hardening beneath the fabric.

" _Tonight, there'll be no distance between us, what I want most to do, is to get close to you_..." He quoted the lines of their wedding dance song, murmuring it against her ear. Yesterday the words were painful, today, however, they were promising.

His fingers brushed over her breasts, cupping and measuring their weight in his palms. Softly, slowly, he started tugging at her nipples through the transparent lace. When a quiet moan escaped her lips, Booth groaned and pressed flush against her back, making his desire for her obvious. Both hands moved back to her shoulders, a single finger slipping beneath each strap and pulling them down. Wordlessly, they both watched the mirror as the lacy cups of the gown fell, revealing all of her beauty. With one hand splayed across her abdomen, holding her gown so it didn't slip completely down, Booth felt his mouth go dry. He wanted to take his time and enjoy every single detail of disrobing her.

His darkened eyes watched her in the mirror. Brennan's head had fallen back, exposing her throat as her lips parted slightly, her eyes closed, giving herself over to his touch completely. She was breathtaking, sensual… She left his head spinning.

With every touch they became more aroused. The friction of their bodies rubbing together was delicious and the way his hand was stroking her breasts made her squirm.

"Booth!" she panted. "I need more, please!" She wanted to turn to him but he held her in place.

"Open your eyes."

She'd never heard his voice so husky and demanding, there was nothing she could do but obey.

"Look at yourself, Bones."

She was flushed; her blue orbs searched his reflection as burning heat coursed through her body. One of her arms was raised, holding his head next to hers and her free hand came to rest on his as he held her negligee in place. She willingly followed his lead, understanding why he wanted to keep her partially dressed. With a gentle nudge, she guided his hand back up to her breast as she felt his other palm slowly slide through the skirt split at her hip… then lower, boldly aiming for the place she wanted him most.

Touching her soft warmth for the first time, a throaty moan fell from his lips.

She cried out, thrilled at the sensation of his masculine skin against her, _finally_. "More!"

He dipped one finger inside her heat, followed quickly by a second. _Oh_ , she was so wet for him. He spread her juices over her folds, brushing lightly against her clit, then repeated the action over and over, until she couldn't take it any longer. Her hips were moving against his hand, instinct taking over as she fell back against his sturdy stance, letting his arm hold her safely. He responded by holding her tightly, his own hips rocking against the soft swell of her ass, letting her feel how hard he was for her.

He focused his attention, stopping his thrusts, wanting to make this moment all about her.

"Baby," he whispered hot against her ear, "please cum for me… Let me see you." Pressing firmly to her clit, he watched as the telltale sensations rushed through her body, causing her to tremble. Booth was convinced that he'd never had seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Brennan's head lolled back, her arms falling limply to her sides as he let the gown fall to the floor, a puddle of satin and lace surrounding her feet. Swallowing a hungry growl, he turned her in his arms. His lips crashed down on hers, kissing her deep and hard, full of passion and possession, leaving them both lightheaded.

Slowly, he moved them towards the bed, his lips running along her jawline, tugging at her earlobes, and nibbling her neck.

"Bones, let me make love to you. All night long..."

 **I hope that this chapter was what you were hoping for. Please let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**While we are on vacation in the South of Great Britain, Jazzy send the edited chapter 14. Have fun.**

Booth guided Brennan towards their bed. Laying her down gently, he shucked his boxers and followed her onto the plush mattress. After everything they'd been through — their ups and downs, miscommunications and scares, the heartbreaking dance following their staged ceremony — he could hardly believe that they were _finally_ there. His sappy, romantic side wished he could freeze time, wanting to cherish every moment.

He moved next to Brennan, settling on his side, so they were facing each other. Wordlessly, the agent traced his fingers lightly along the soft contours of her face, his dark eyes following his movements as he brushed aside a few errant strands of hair. Their breaths mingled when their eyes finally met, and Booth was certain he would drown in the deep blue oceans that were looking up at him. Without hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed her again, this time soft, slow, sensual… Their mutual arousals spiked, and when he growled, she swallowed the sound before echoing her response against his mouth.

His lips wandered down along her throat, licking, sucking and nipping until he reached her collarbone. Taking his time, he followed the delicate line of her clavicle before drifting lower, reaching the swell of her breast. He couldn't recall tasting anything so delicious before, and was positive he'd never felt anything as smooth as the skin in the valleys of her breasts. His hands were perfectly sized to mold against her shapely curves, so he took advantage of his position and held her, measuring her generous weight in his palms.

Brennan didn't even try to stifle the moans of pleasure that escaped her lips. Arching her back, she brought herself nearer to his lips, pushing firm against his roaming hands. She luxuriated in the way her body erupted in a multitude of sensations, courtesy of his attention as he took his time, exploring every inch of tender, pale skin.

She was on fire; he sucked her nipples into the warmth of his mouth, alternating one after the other, licking and tugging, causing desire to pulse through her body. When his lips started moving again, his teeth scraping over the tender flesh of her abdomen, pausing to dip his tongue into her navel, she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Booth!" Her voice was hoarse and husky. "I need you inside me, _now_!" She tugged at his broad shoulders, pulling him back up, encouraging him to cover her body. Allowing her legs to fall open, she made room for him, cradling his hips in the V of her parted thighs as she pressed up against him.

He suspended his weight on his elbows, searching her eyes and holding her gaze as he lined himself up. Slowly, with a deliberation that bordered on painful, he pressed himself into her. She held her breath; her blue orbs darkening as her pupils dilated. Like him, she was overwhelmed by the importance of the moment.

As if in slow motion, Brennan allowed her eyelids to fall closed as she arched her neck, pressing her head further into the pillow. She shivered as he filled her. The gravity of _finally_ becoming one rendered her scientific, critical-thinking mind silent as her body simply reacted to the age-old union with an emotional depth she wasn't expecting.

He didn't move, trying to maintain control as all of his dreams came true in a tangle of limbs and greedy bodies. Looking down at her in awe, losing himself in her beauty, in her heat, he rolled his hips, sinking even deeper.

" _Mine_ ," the possessive whisper fell from his lips without permission. "You're mine, Bones!"

Her eyes snapped open as her gut instinct to object quickly surfaced. She couldn't speak around the lump that had formed in her throat, however, finding herself temporarily paralyzed as his eyes burned into hers.

"And, I am yours... _Completely,_ " he promised as he started to move, quelling her fears instantly.

Gradually, his pace increased and before long, Brennan was meeting his every thrust, blood running hot through their veins, driving them higher, bringing them both closer to the edge.

Wrapping his hands around her head, he threaded his fingers into her hair and ran his nose along her temple, inhaling her familiar scent. "I love you, Temperance," his hot breath ghosted her ear. Holding her as close as possible, wanting to feel as much skin as possible against his own heated flesh, he growled when her legs curled around his hips, pulling him even deeper. "I love you, _so much_!"

Unexpectedly, his breathy declaration drove her over the edge. She cried out his name and her blunt fingernails bit into his shoulders. In direct response, he followed her, plummeting head-first over the cliff, whispering promises and words of veneration meant only for lovers.

Not wanting to crush her under his weight, Booth rolled to the side, pulling her into his embrace. Their foreheads pressed together as they each tried to regain their balance and catch their breath. Pulling back, he studied her beautiful features, the graceful curve of her cheek, her distinct jawline… He let his fingers shadow his examination, mapping the lines he had long ago committed to memory, until his palm flattened, cupping her cheek as she hummed in appreciation.

"My wife..." He was still astounded, in awe of his partner. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and a deep satisfaction filled his soul. "My _wife_." The words fell quietly from his lips, like a prayer, and she smiled softly in return, finding herself uncharacteristically speechless.

 _This_ was their moment, and it was pure bliss.

§§§§

"Are you sleepy?" She whispered against his jaw.

"Hmm, a bit." His answer was soft, his body content.

She turned in his arms, snuggling backwards against his chest as he curled around her body, her bottom fitting perfectly against his crotch.

"What about making love the _whole night long_?" He could hear the playful smile in her tone as she wiggled against him purposely.

He grinned and hummed, his breath hot on her neck. "Oh, Baby, we're just getting started!" The arm that was serving as her pillow bent and wrapped across her body, holding her close.

He pressed a series of lazy, open-mouthed kisses to the crook where her shoulder met her neck, licking, sucking and nipping as his brain memorized her flavor. Sliding his free hand down her arm, he wove their fingers together, and with a gentle prod, he encouraged her to roll onto her stomach, pulling their conjoined hands up where he pressed her arm into the mattress beneath the pillow. His mouth followed the length of her spine, leaving heated skin wherever his lips touched. Sliding his other arm free from her weight, he allowed her to settle completely face down on the bed, his hands gliding over the silky skin of her bottom and then down her thighs, his teeth nipping as they followed the same trail. When he passed the hollow of her knee and circled her calf muscle, he switched to the other side, making his way back up again.

Brennan's mind was reeling as she fisted the sheet beneath her fingers, breathing heavily and moaning in response to his undivided focus. Commanding her body to remain still, she struggled against her natural desire to arch her back in an impatient display of offering. Booth's ministrations were thrilling, sending waves of fire to crash over her body.

When he reached her neck again, sucking hard, he slid his arm around her torso, murmuring against her ear. "Roll onto your back, Baby," his hot breath caused her to shudder, but she acquiesced to his request without hesitation.

He returned to his exploratory journey of her body, humming in approval when she raised her chin, exposing her throat to him. After spending an inordinate amount of time on the tender flesh of her suprasternal notch, he continued lower, worshipping her in a way he had only dared to dream of for years. When he left the soft swells of her breasts, where he'd taken his time to acquaint himself fully, he aimed for her hips. Suddenly, she curled her legs around his body and flipped them, using his surprise as her momentum. Flat on his back, he looked up at the breathtaking anthropologist as she smiled down at him, straddling his waist.

"I think it's _my_ turn, now!" Brennan's voice was thick and demanding, making it impossible to deny the effect he had on her. He was surprised about the unexpected shift in position, but was not at all disappointed.

She hovered above him, giving his torso the same attention he had given hers, enjoying the feel of his strong, hard muscles beneath her fingers and lips. He let his head fall back with a groan, surrendering himself to her lovemaking and she accepted his permission with eagerness.

His body was ready for her again and he sighed in relief when she sank down onto him, slowly riding him as his palms cupped her hips. He opened his eyes slowly. Her gorgeous body, upright and proud above him, stole the breath from his lungs as they fell into an easy rhythm seamlessly. Taking their time, they both enjoyed the slow-burn spiral that carried them higher and higher, until, in near unison, they tumbled over the edge again.

Brennan fell forward, breathless as his name dripped from her lips. Her sated body tingled and she allowed herself to bask in the safety of Booth's unmitigated affection. His hands smoothed her heated skin as he lost himself in the sensation of their connections, both emotional and physical. He couldn't let her go, didn't even want to _think_ about letting her go… _ever._

After several minutes, they reluctantly parted, feeling the loss immediately. She curled up against his side, pressing a silent kiss to his shoulder and draping her arm and leg over his body.

Resting his lips against her soft hair, he hummed and let his fingertips draw nonsensical designs along her back. They only intended to rest for a few minutes, but as they sank into the warm comfort of each other, neither could keep sleep at bay.

§§§§

They woke in the early morning, their bodies still entwined.

While they'd been waking over the past several mornings wrapped in each other's embrace in one way or another, it had never felt as amazing as it did that morning. If Booth could have one wish, it would be to wake like this every morning for the rest of their lives, but he couldn't give voice to that dream… For the time being, it had to remain his own secret desire.

"Good morning, beautiful!" He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she rewarded him with a simultaneous kiss to his neck.

"Good morning, Booth," she muttered, nosing along his jawline. It was mere moments before their caresses became more heated and the air around them crackled with sexual energy.

He shifted, pressing a trail of hot kisses down her throat, over her breasts and across her stomach.

"I want to taste you, Bones," his voice was rough as his eyes bored into hers. Quickly returning to his mission, his mouth ran along her hips. Suddenly, he felt her body go rigid, her breaths coming short, but not in the way he would have hoped and he raised his eyes again.

Her expression was desperate, scared... He stopped immediately.

"Bones..." he spoke softly. "Baby?"

She couldn't hold his gaze, her eyes shifted nervously, concentrating on a spot over his left shoulder. She didn't say a word, but he felt her disturbance. Moving up beside her again, he laid on his side, one arm wrapping around her torso and pulling her slightly to him.

"Did I do something to make you uncomfortable? What's bothering you?"

He tried to make eye contact, but she wouldn't cooperate, choosing to look down, instead. Her fingers twisted nervously. She took several moments to form her thoughts, finally speaking quietly. "I don't like this..."

What had he missed, he wondered. What _exactly_ did she dislike? He didn't understand yet, but sensed that whatever was going on in her brilliant mind was really important to her. His gut told him that the sudden mood shift had something to do with her past… perhaps another unseen scar on her wounded soul.

"Bones, what's the matter? Please, talk to me..."

She finally lifted her head, looking straight into his dark brown eyes, finding so much love shining back at her. She took a deep breath.

"I don't like the deal behind this… this _swap_ of favors."

His forehead wrinkled in confusion, but he let her continue without interruption when he noted the way she seemed to steel herself for a confrontation.

"Why do men always think they need to perform cunnilingus on a woman just so that she will fellate him in return? Why can't you ask for it, if it's what you really want?" She sounded crestfallen.

It took a few heartbeats for his hazy brain to translate, but he was shocked when he finally realized what she meant.

"Bones! That was _never_ my intent!" He held a knuckle beneath her chin, searching her eyes. "I only wanted to make love to you with my mouth… I wanted to learn what you like, and give you pleasure..."

He wondered what kind of horrible experiences had driven her irrational assumption. Who had hurt her so badly? He instantly grew angry at whatever man had done this to her, at whoever had treated her like shit instead of worshipping her. What kind of man made her think that there was an ulterior motive to such an intimate, beautiful act… Who had demanded more than she was willing to give?

"I would _never_ ask you to, y'know," now he was squirming, "orally please me if you didn't want to. _Never_ , Bones." He wanted her understand, _needed_ her to trust him.

"It's not that I don't want to!" Her blue eyes held his earnestly.

Now he was confused...

"I'd happily perform it for you," she promised. Seeing his baffled expression, she gave him a sheepish smile. " _Actually_ , I am quite good at it." She shrugged one shoulder. "My extensive knowledge of the human body is _extremely_ beneficial in the matter!"

 _Oh, Bones, too much information_. He groaned. "I don't understand what's bothering you, then."

"I," she became reluctant again, breaking their eye contact. "I don't like when it's done to _me.._." She paused, nervously twisting her fingers again. "It's always felt like it was only done as a favor of sorts… something that men do as a precursor to get what they _really_ want... not because it's something they _like_ or _want_ to do..." She finally looked at him again. "I've always felt forced… I've been with some men who even expected to be _praised_ for a job well done. It makes me uncomfortable and I've have never climaxed from oral sex; I've always faked it. No one ever believes me when I say that I don't enjoy it…"

Idiots... morons… _assholes_! He didn't have enough words to name those losers. He studied her worried expression, searching her eyes and seeing the threat of unshed tears just below the surface. She should have been treated like a queen and the bastards who came before him made her feel like Cinderella. He felt, though, that there was more to the story… Something she wasn't telling him.

"Bones, I wasn't expecting _anything_ in return. I only wanted to show you how much I love you." He palmed her head with one hand and looked deep into her eyes, praying she would believe him. "I want you to feel cherished… I want you to enjoy my touch, my lips, my tongue… I want to make love to you in every way possible, to thrill you… _to make you cum_." His eyes became darker. "I wanted to _taste_ you, Temperance. I suspect you'll be my most favorite flavor of all."

"I… I can't!" She gave him a sad glance. "I can't enjoy it... I can't relax, I can't breathe. It makes me feel like I'm being forced into a cage. You see, it's like I've said… I'm damaged goods..." She sounded so sad, so beaten.

"Baby, please don't ever say that again. You are _not_ damaged goods." His voice became emotional and warm, his hand caressing her face. "You are the strongest, smartest, most beautiful and caring, and probably the bravest woman I've ever met. I am in awe of you." He held her eyes, trying to decipher what she couldn't say out loud. "It's alright, Bones."

Suddenly, and with startling clarity, the real reason for her reluctance dawned on him. It was part of the protective wall she had built around her heart. This was the part about making love that she didn't yet understand.

He'd lost count of the number of times she'd hinted at and praised herself as being a skilled lover, even teasingly… She knew everything there was to know about the human body, about hormones and stimulation, about _performing_ sex. She'd perfected the mechanics of the act, but _making love_ – she's never understood that concept.

Making love meant opening yourself up to someone else, willingly giving your heart over to their care, letting that person see inside your soul. Making love was more than a physical act… it was lowering your guard, revealing your feelings and taking the risk of being hurt, because as some wise man (or woman) once said, _it is far better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all_ …

 _This_ is what she had always worked to avoid.

To allow someone to become _so_ close, to surrender yourself in the most intimate and vulnerable way possible, there had to be ultimate trust. Temperance Brennan had _never_ been so connected to another human being, and had spent her adulthood avidly avoiding that from happening.

Over the course of their partnership, and especially over the last several days she had been gradually opening up, permitting him to see the vulnerable parts of herself, allowing him to get closer than anyone before. He knew he'd broken down many pieces of her wall over the years, and he was confident that he would be able to crush this last line of defense, as well… Just maybe not today… It would be a challenge, one he would gladly accept… and the thought appealed perfectly to the very _alpha male_ side of him.

"Are you disappointed?" She still felt unsure about their relationship.

"No, Baby. Never!" He embraced her with his whole body. "I always want you to be honest."

"Sorry if I killed the mood..." Her words were shy.

"Don't be sorry." He chuckled. "It's not like I'm gunna die just because I didn't get the outcome I was hoping for!" He tried to lighten the mood, but the joke went straight over her head.

She craned her neck and wrinkled her brow. "Booth, what are you talking about? There's no medical reason that a healthy man would die from the lack of ejaculation. Your erection will subside naturally, without negatively affecting your health." She was frowning.

He grinned, rolling his eyes. "Bones! That's what desperate, stupid teenage boys tell their girlfriends, if the girl's not, let's say, _compliant_." He looked down at her. "At least, that's what _we_ all tried when I was a teenager." He felt himself blush and kissed her forehead with a chuckle. "I _know_ it's not true, because if it was, I would have died several times over in the last couple years alone!" He gave her a smug smile.

"I don't know what that means..."

Still chuckling, he rubbed his nose against hers, wondering how to best explain this to his genius, who was watching him with bright eyes.

"My friends and I, _and God knows how many other teenagers_ , told our girlfriends that a guy could actually _die_ if an erection was left… _unrelieved_. It was a kinda like blackmail, but mostly, it didn't work… the girls didn't buy it. They were too smart for us dumbasses."

This brought a smile to her face as she shook her head. "That was very childish, Booth." Her eyes narrowed. "But, what did you mean when you said that you would've died several times over the last couple years?"

They _had_ agreed on complete honesty, so he took a deep breath.

"I meant that there've been occasions since you and I started working together that I can recall being… _physically aroused,"_ he laughed, trying to sound proper. "In other words, I was often sporting an inconvenient erection when we were together... and despite not finding relief, I obviously didn't _die_."

He had her attention now. As her brain clicked into full anthropologist-mode, she wanted more evidence, additional details and facts.

"Are you referring to the kiss we shared in front of the pool hall, when I didn't go home with you?" She was snuggling closer to him, one hand resting on his chest.

He grinned. "Oh, Bones, that was only the first of _many_. Sometimes it took little more than simply being in close proximity to you to get me worked up!" He let his hand brush down her side, curving around her hip. "But, sometimes I recall specific instances, because I want to relive them over and over again…"

There was a flicker in her eyes. "Can you give me an example?" She was curious now and he was happy to see a positive shift in her mood.

He let the memories flood his brain, his gaze unfocused as he got lost in various moments. "You remember during Cleo Eller's case, when we met at the shooting range, and you challenged me to be a cop?" She nodded, her own eyes giving away her fond memory of that day. "Well, it took every ounce of willpower _not_ to crush your mouth with mine, never mind the battle I fought to not take you right there against the wall."

A knowing smile tugged his lips. "Surely you recall our time in Vegas… Roxie, wearing those sexy little dresses, was a _constant_ attack on my libido."

She got a smug expression on her face, and he continued.

"A case I'll never forget as long as I live was Halloween." He became a little breathless, remembering the night. "Aside from having to kill somebody, I only have fond memories. I'm not even sure how I managed to function, I was so hard." He felt himself reacting to his own words, his body already half-mast again. "You were practically spilling out of that Wonder Woman costume... Super-Hero-Bones has had a recurring role in my dreams ever since..."

His voice grew hoarse again, thinking of his partner studying a body from behind a pair of glasses procured from an old lady. "Sexy-Librarian-Bones also makes frequent visits in my fantasies." He quirked an eyebrow. "You remember the flight to China?"

His narration started to affect her as well, her arousal coming back full force as she nodded in response.

In a register at least an octave lower than his normal range, he brought up the most recent instance, only recently passed. "The most torturous one, though, was our last night in the circus trailer… You were still wearing Wanda's costume, the tight bodice barely containing your breasts." His fingers found themselves slowly grazing the delicious swells of her breasts, emphasizing his words. "You were laying on your side, facing me and fast asleep… The moonlight was peeking through the window blind, illuminating _so much_ bare, creamy skin exposed to me. I could hardly breathe... I was throbbing with need _all fucking night_ ," his memory was so vivid he could almost smell the scents that had surrounded them in the camper. "And forget about sleeping… I spent the night just trying to control my urges to make that trailer rock for real..."

He looked into her darkened eyes, no longer finding worries. She shifted flush to his body, her lips brushing along his jawline then moving to his ear.

"So, I _didn't_ kill the mood, then?"

He groaned. "I have the hottest woman on the planet naked in my arms. It would take _much_ more to kill the mood!" To prove his words, he rocked forward, pressing his erection to her stomach, showing her just how much he still wanted her.

His lips covered hers, their kisses becoming more heated with every second as the seriousness of the moment before slipped away, safely tucked aside for deeper discussion another day. She rolled onto her back again and he moved between her legs. Gently guiding one, then the other around his hips, he positioned himself against her smooth entrance.

"And I'm _definitely_ not dying today!"

 **Please let me know if you liked this chapter and let me know in a review. Would make my vacation even better.**


	15. Chapter 15

**We have had a beautiful vacation in the South of the UK, we have spent several days in Portugal to attend a wedding and now it is time to come back to our story. There are still 3 days to fill. Again a big thanks to my wonderful Beta Jazzyproz. She helped a lot with this chapter.**

 **Hi Gregg, this chapter is for you!**

They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, though Brennan was still struggling with the notion of being 'on vacation,' without the subterfuge of work and with nothing work-related needing to be accomplished. For her whole adult life, the scientist had dedicated her vacation time to furthering her career in some way, shape or form, whether it was going on digs, researching or writing scientific articles, or participating in disaster recovery by identifying the dead.

Booth noticed that she was deep in thought more times than not. "Baby, what's on your mind? Is something bothering you?" He reached across the table to grab her hand, expecting to be reprimanded for using the term of endearment, but that didn't happen.

She searched his eyes and sorted her thoughts. "You know, I was just thinking about my past vacations... This is the first time that I've really taken time _away_ from _work_."

He chuckled. "Bones, you still don't get the meaning of _vacation_." He took her other hand, as well. "You're not supposed to think of work. You should relax, enjoy the free time, the view, and hopefully the company..." He smiled and rubbed his thumbs over her soft skin as he grew reflective. "Some of my fondest memories are of the two weeks a year that I get to spend with just Parker. We go camping, usually staying in cabins at national parks. We spend our days hiking, fishing, swimming, and wrap our days up by sitting at the campfire. I _live_ for that free time every year."

A sad expression washed over her face. "You have Parker... You've _had_ someone to share your vacations with, Booth..."

Her revelation hit him like a bus. _This_ was the reason she would spend her mandated vacations on digs and research trips, leaving her home, _and loneliness_ , behind for Christmas and countless other holidays. She had nobody to spend that time with... no one with whom to share the nice views or to create new memories by trying new things and exploring new places.

He pushed to his feet and pulled her up, tugging her into his arms. "Oh Bones, I promise you, from now on, you will never have to spend a vacation alone." He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I don't know if I can actually relax. I can't imagine not having the urge to work, to read, or to learn something new!" Her eyes began to sparkle at the idea of learning.

"Baby, if you still have the desire to work when we're on vacation together, then I'm doing something _horribly_ wrong." A cocky grin tugged his lips. "If it's up to me, we will certainly come home _no smarter_ than when we left."

She laughed at his playful declaration, shaking her head at his humor and feeling more at ease with the idea of _not_ working.

"So, whatcha think, Bones, wanna go for a run?" He winked, knowing that she wouldn't turn down the challenge of a race, no matter how trivial, and he was pleased when she nodded in agreement.

They circled the track on deck seven multiple times and, with matching smiles, agreed to disagree on who won more laps and who cheated by distracting the other. The couple spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon enjoying the amenities offered on the ship - sipping drinks, relaxing in the shade and simply unwinding. Booth had been right, she would realize later — by enjoying the day with her partner, who was eagerly showing her a multitude of alternate diversions, her thoughts hadn't strayed, even for a moment, towards anything work-related.

§§§§

By late afternoon, after enjoying the pool for quite a while, they eventually settled in side-by-side deck chairs.

Respecting his wish, Brennan had worn a one-piece swimsuit, which _he'd hoped_ wouldn't draw too much attention from other passengers, nor would it distract him _too much_. He fell asleep in the comfortable shade of their umbrella and she selected a forensic journal to read. _It couldn't hurt to do, at least, a little reading, right?_ She justified her selection of reading material simply by the sheer fact that she found enjoyment in reading the monthly periodical.

The scraping noise of a nearby deckchair being moved disturbed Booth's nap. Not wanting to face the sunlight yet, however, he remained motionless. Although his eyes were closed, he was still paying close attention to the goings-on around them.

The anthropologist shifted her attention at the noise of the chair being moved closer to her own. Her gaze fell on an elderly woman that Brennan estimated was in her seventies. She had blond, curly hair, cut short, and wore an apologetic smile when their eyes met. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you?"

"No, not at all!" Brennan laid her journal on her side table and glanced around, looking for a possible companion for their new neighbor. Not finding anyone joining the woman, she turned towards the stranger. "Are you travelling alone?"

"Yes," she smiled politely. "I originally booked this trip with my friend, but two weeks ago she fell and broke her hip, so she wasn't able to join me." The woman shifted in her chair, equally turning towards Brennan, so they were sitting opposite each other. Booth turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to his partner's surprisingly easy interaction with the unknown woman.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Brennan replied genuinely. "My name is Temperance."

"I'm Beth," the woman nodded and smiled warmly. "I know who you are, though." She folded her hands atop the table. "You're Dr. Temperance Brennan, from the Jeffersonian Institute in DC. And _that_ ," she pointed to Booth, whose lack of movement did not betray his attentiveness, "is your partner, the _very handsome_ Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI."

Brennan was surprised and slightly wary. "Yes, I am Dr. Brennan… and this is my _husband_ , Seeley Booth."

She'd have no idea how happy it made Booth to hear her say that, but he kept his expression relaxed, listening to learn more about the stranger who already knew them. Brennan then asked the question that was burning in his mind. "How is it that you know who we are?"

Beth tilted her head slightly, understanding that her forwardness may have come across a little bold. "Oh, I am a big fan of your books. I've read them all. In fact, I recognized you at check-in; I was third in line behind you." She smiled. "I admit I was curious, and I _may_ have followed you a bit... but I suspected you wanted privacy, so I resisted approaching you. It only happened by chance that I came up to the pool and fortunately, the chair next to you was vacant." She leaned forward a little to give Brennan her full attention.

"I attended your wedding, and your public reception that evening." She threw her hand up. "You can't _imagine_ how surprised I was, seeing you on the helicopter platform the following day! It made the rest of us _civilian cruisers_ very curious, I won't lie! After I learned about the criminal, I wondered if your presence on board was only an undercover case having to do with his capture." She was very intrigued by the partners. "When I realized you hadn't left the ship, it made me realize that perhaps you really were here to get married... Are you _really_ on your honeymoon?"

Brennan smiled. "Kind of." She didn't want to reveal the whole story to the older woman, pleasant as she was.

"Does that mean that Kathy and Andy will get married soon, too?" Beth was really interested, arching an elegant eyebrow.

Brennan shook her head. "Why does everyone assume that Andy is Booth?" she asked. "Agent Andy is a _fictional_ character. Granted, he displays certain characteristics that may be based, _in part_ , on some of Booth's traits, but there are more differences than similarities." That got Booth's attention and he opened his eyes behind his sunglasses, but the two women didn't even notice.

" _Perhaps…_ But you've captured the most important similarities, I see!" Beth winked and whispered loudly, motioning in Booth's direction, admiring his attractive physique. "Now, when I reread your books, I'll have perfect mental images of the real Kathy and Andy!" She chuckled as Brennan shook her head in humor, no stranger to such declarations from other fans who've encountered the partners on various occasions.

Beth opened her bag, pulling out her camera. "Would you mind if I take a picture with you, so I can show it to my friend? She will be so jealous."

"Sure." Brennan stood up, looking around for someone to take the picture, and spotted Booth smiling up at her. "Hey, you're awake!" She smiled, waving her hand in a motion for him to help.

Booth stood up, extending his hand to accept the outstretched camera. Brennan slipped on her light robe and leaned close to Beth. They placed their arms around each other and smiled brightly as Booth took the photo.

"May I ask for a photo with _Agent Andy_ , too?" Beth chuckled.

Booth grinned in acquiescence and moved to her side while Brennan took possession of the camera. It was obvious that the older woman enjoyed Booth's close proximity very much as her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. It was seldom that she had such a handsome man at her side, let alone one wearing nothing more than swim trunks.

"I have your most recent book in my bag, can I ask you to sign it?"

Brennan nodded and accepted the outstretched publication, opening to the title page, a pen already in her hand. "What is your full name, Beth, so I might personalize it?"

"Beth Mayer," she smiled vaguely. "My full name is Beth Mayer."

Brennan's head shot up, her eyes wide and her jaw falling open. " _Wait_ , are you _thee_ Beth Mayer? _Doctor_ Beth Mayer?" When the young scientist saw her new acquaintance's lips tug upward a bit more, she fell back in her seat, amazed to be face to face with the author who'd been hugely influential in her own decision to study anthropology. "It was _your_ work that made me want to study anthropology in the first place! I have several of your first editions on my bookshelves at the Jeffersonian!" She grew excited. "Your words were so inspirational to me when I was an awkward teen, more interested in studying than I was in attending parties!"

Beth gave her a grateful smile; it was always rewarding to learn that she'd been a positive influence on someone. It was even a greater thrill to hear that she'd played even a small role in helping Temperance Brennan embark on her successful career. "Guilty as charged," she chuckled. "I'm _that_ Beth Mayer!"

"Then _I_ should be the one asking for the autograph, _not_ the other way around!" Brennan couldn't believe her luck. "I have so many questions I'd love to ask you!"

Booth groaned; he was _not_ interested in the squinty conversation that was sure to follow. He pointed to the pool and winked at his partner. "I'll be swimming… You ladies enjoy yourselves." He pushed up from the table, basically ignored by both women, but he was content to spend some time exercising while his wife spent time conversing with her new friend.

§§§§

They invited Beth to join them for dinner, happy to give her some company since she was traveling alone. Brennan promised Booth that they wouldn't talk about disarticulated skeletal remains or recount experiences of ancient digs the _whole_ evening, hoping he didn't mind dining with the elderly scientist. As it turned out, Booth found himself quite amused over the three-course meal. They listened to Beth regale countless adventures of her life, both on and off the job. The most surprising, however, leaving Booth positively speechless, was the revelation that the spunky woman had been married a total of six times!

When the partners reached their cabin later that night, they were still laughing about the stories they'd heard, some perhaps a bit too private for their taste, but entertaining nevertheless. Alcohol certainly played a major role in the evening as Beth grew more and more tipsy with each passing tale, lowering her inhibitions and adding to the humorous twists she shared. The feeling of playfulness that had been driving their interactions continued during their bedtime routine, and didn't even wane as they made love. The entire evening had been delightfully carefree.

When they finally collapsed into the softness of their bed, both breathing heavily, Brennan's eyes lit up. "I can't stop thinking about what almost happened in the pool. It feels like we have some unfinished business there!"

"Bones, what are you talking about?" He pulled her in his arms, re-thinking about their afternoon in the sun, wondering what she felt was _unfinished._

"We didn't finish what we started there… We didn't make love in the pool!" She looked up and their eyes met, her lips curling impishly.

He looked at her with horror. _Oh, God… That's what she means_ , he realized. He had been thinking about that afternoon, when they met Beth, while she was thinking about the _first_ time they were in the pool… "You're not serious, right? You want to have _sex_ in the _pool_?! Bones, that's a _public place_ \- we could be arrested for public indecency!"

"Hmm," she rolled her eyes upwards in thought. "It depends!"

He sat up, his eyes bulging. "Depends on _what_?" He couldn't believe that she was even _thinking_ about it.

"On what time we _go_!" Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "We go at night, _late…_ or better yet, _early_... in the morning… like 4:30!" Her voice grew raspy, excited and conspiratorial. "Nobody else will be there... We'd be all by ourselves… it will still be dark..." She looked at him, eagerly hoping he would buy into her plan.

Booth didn't like the idea. Shaking his head, he grunted. "Nuh-uh, too many risks."

"Booth, _please_?" She pouted, her impulse being driven by the several servings of wine she'd enjoyed. She knew the moment he caved; the glint in his eyes making it obvious.

Flopping his head back into the cradle of his pillow, he chuckled and tugged her closer. "How can I possibly resist such a tempting offer?"

§§§§

The alarm woke them at a punishing 4:20 am. Still very sleepy, Booth wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, despite the promise of making love to his wife. But Brennan pulled him up, eager to go to the pool. Somewhat reluctantly, he slipped on his swim trunks and she pulled on the little blue bikini that left him breathless just looking at her. "Bones," he sidled up against her. "Forget the pool… Just let me rip it from your body and we can make love right here!" He still wasn't completely comfortable about this whole pool-excursion-scheme, but it took little more than her sashay across the room to make him change his mind.

She grabbed the two complimentary terrycloth bath robes, handing him the larger. Slipping the room key card into her pocket, she playfully rolled her eyes and pulled him with her, trying to be as quiet as possible as they passed into the hall.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves sneaking into the deserted pool area. The water was sloshing quietly, propelled by the gentle rocking of the cruise ship cutting through the ocean waves. Brennan was right, they didn't encounter anyone on their trek and the deck was absent of any other passengers. A soft glow highlighting the horizon warned them that the sun was already starting to rise. Along with the emergency lighting, the slowly increasing overhead light provided them with enough illumination to navigate their surroundings. Selecting a chair nearest to the ladder of the pool, they dropped their robes unceremoniously and grinned playfully at each other. Slowly, they slipped into the water, swimming side-by-side and meeting every so often to share a kiss or two. After several laps, and feeling his arousal rising at every passing, Booth swam to one end of the pool and waited for her to follow.

The moment Brennan was within reach, he pulled her hard against his chest. His lips crashed down over hers, his tongue diving deep into her mouth, passion and lust taking over instantly. His wide hands smoothed over her body, unable to decide whether to stay put in one place or continue to follow the soft contours of her curves.

He tugged at her bikini impatiently. "What the hell," he grunted in resolve as he pulled the strings at her back and neck, allowing the flimsy fabric to fall completely away from her body. He tossed the top out of the pool, in the direction of the chair holding their robes, where it landed with a soft plop. Her bikini bottom and his trunks followed shortly thereafter.

It was breathtaking to have her completely naked in his arms, the tepid water surging around them. His lips ran down her neck, his open mouth gliding along her collarbone as he lifted her slightly so his mouth could slide over the soft swell of her breasts before he could finally taste her hard, puckered nipples.

She moaned, pressing herself firmly against his searching lips as she held herself up, bracing against his strong shoulders. Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers shift to her hips and then towards her center, softly pressing into her, testing if she was ready for him.

Booth's hands cupped her bottom, lifting her a little higher so he could align himself and slide easily into her welcoming heat. She curled her legs around his narrow hips, holding him close, the enormity of the sensuality overwhelming her. With their steady rhythm, concentric rippling waves spread throughout the pool, the water's surface disturbed by the movement.

Brennan was so exhilarated by their adventure that it didn't take long before she felt her inner walls starting to flutter in a familiar and anticipated warning. As soon as she started squeezing him tight, he couldn't help but follow her lead. Muffling his growl of release against her throat, he thrust his hips hard, pumping white hot liquid deep.

When their heart rates returned to normal and they could finally breathe again, he pressed light kisses all over her face.

"I love you!" He grinned at her. "I'm glad you convinced me that this would be a good idea." He wrapped her in his arms, holding her close as her thighs tightened around his waist.

It was at that very moment when the whole pool area was suddenly flooded with blazingly bright light. Five crew members, four women and one man, rounded the corner, pushing a cleaning cart and chatting happily. They stopped short in their tracks at the edge of the pool deck when the pair inside came into view. Their eyes widened, like deer caught in headlights.

The man called out to them. "Sir, madam, you have to leave, the pool is not yet open! We have to clean this area and add chemicals to the water."

One of the women pointed to the trail of swim suit pieces, thrown haphazardly between the edge of the pool and a chair containing crumpled white robes. They giggled involuntarily and started whispering to each other excitedly.

The story of their arrested colleague had spread fast among the entirety of the crew, and as a result, they were well aware of the identities of the early-morning swimmers. More than one of Brennan's books had turned up in the common rooms that served as retreats for off-duty crew members, introducing the author to a whole new genre of fans. Those employees who had been witness to the wedding ceremony quickly identified similarities between the fictional heroine and her devoted partner. And now, the five crew mates, who's initially felt unlucky at being tagged for early shift, found themselves face-to-face with the real life inspirations for Kathy and Andy, and it looked like they had just enjoyed one of their steamy encounters, perhaps in an effort to reenact page 187... The women were already imagining the jealous comments they'd hear later from their friends when regaling their early morning encounter.

"Booth!" Brennan breathed in his ear. "We have to get out of here!" She was pressed flush between his body and the wall.

"I know!" He groaned, desperately looking around for an easy escape. "I take back what I just said… This was _not_ one ofyour best ideas, there, Bones…" He clenched his teeth and eyed her sideways.

She pushed at one shoulder. "Hey! You weren't complaining ten minutes ago," she chuckled. "Besides, you were eager to brag about running naked across the football field when you were in high school, so you obviously have no problem with revealing your genitalia in public!" Brennan could hardly stop herself from laughing out loud.

With an eye roll, he gave in, reasoning that it was better for him to expose himself than to ask Brennan to do so… and it was pretty obvious that the humored crew members were not about to give them any privacy. "OK, fine!" He released her from his hold and swam to the ladder. With a deep breath, he climbed out of the pool, his shoulders squared proudly, and headed for his robe, quickly pulling it on. The women's eyes followed his moves and Brennan smirked, unable to blame them for their attentiveness. Booth grabbed her robe and stepped up to the ladder, holding it open and at the ready for the moment she climbed out. Shooting a dark, threatening glare towards the solitary man in the group, he was satisfied when the stranger turned around hesitantly, disappointment clearly written over his face.

One of the women had picked up their bathing suits and held them out to Booth, who grabbed them quickly, an expression of thanks mixed with embarrassment causing his cheeks to flush. With an apologetic smile, the partners turned to hurry back to their cabin.

Still laughing about the delicate situation, they stepped into the shower to wash the chlorine from their bodies before falling back into bed, hoping to get some more sleep. Even with the interrupted outcome, it had been exciting, and completely worth it.

§§§§

They spent their day on an anticipated excursion recommended by the tour desk. A tender boat took them to a small island cove where they could snorkel. Permitted to swim at their leisure as opposed to a group tour, they swam above a small, yet colorful coral reef, marveling at the bright hues and tropical fish that surrounded them. Taking a break mid-day, they enjoyed a delicious lunch offered beachside before taking a final swim through the crystal blue waters of the inlet. The more time they spent relaxing and playing, the more it felt like they were finally enjoying a real vacation.

Booth savored every moment he spent with Brennan, knowing there was only one day left for them to share. He couldn't help but wonder what her final decision would be. He worried that she wouldn't want to remain married once they returned home. Optimistically, he was confident they would still be a couple, but he knew that if she wanted the annulment, he would have to concede.

Silently considering his options, he reminded himself to be diligent to her moods and to stay strong and alert in his attempts of persuasion.

§§§§

They arrived back at the ship shortly before dinner and went straight to the self-serve dining deck. Spending the whole day in the water had left them very hungry, despite the refreshing lunch they'd enjoyed. Feeling tired, they agreed to eat before returning to the room so they could just spend their evening relaxing. After finishing their meals, they returned to their cabin, both eager to have a much-needed shower. The views had been amazing and beautiful, but the salt water left their skin itchy and desperate for a refreshing clean.

Although the pair had used a lot of sunscreen throughout the day, the scorching Caribbean sun still managed to find a few strips of unprotected skin, causing them to each have a bit of sunburn by day's end. Most of the damage was isolated to their backs and legs - the parts that were most exposed to the sun as they snorkeled just below the water's surface.

They climbed into bed, and Brennan poured a generous measure of aloe onto Booth's back, spreading it over his masculine skin and down to his thighs, which showed evidence of the onset of sunburn as well. She took her time, enjoying the play of his muscles beneath her fingers and palms. In their current situation, she could openly watch him. Even after his sun-kissed skin was sufficiently protected by the healing aloe, she continued spreading the smooth lotion, pretending it was still necessary in the treatment of his irritated dermis.

Morphing her actions into more of a massage, as opposed to simply spreading aloe, her attention travelled from his deliciously athletic legs up to his strong, broad shoulders, her deft fingers moving along every muscle along the way. Running back down the length of his spine, she arrived at the distinct line where tanned skin blended into pale pigment that rarely saw sun. She didn't bother to stop, sliding her hands over his firm gluteal muscles.

"Bones," he sounded surprised. "I'm pretty sure I haven't been sunburned there!" He chuckled, very much aware of her obvious attempt to blatantly grope him. "Time to swap positions!"

He playfully bucked his hips, causing her to burst out laughing as she fell unceremoniously to the side. With that, he turned over and motioned for her to lay on her stomach. Whereas she had started at his back, he poured the after-sun lotion into his hands and began with her calves, slowly running up her legs. When he reached her upper thighs, he took his time sliding his hands back down and then up again, the second pass moving slowly along the insides of her legs. As he neared her core, he avoided touching her, causing her to moan in protest, but he stayed strong, wanting to ensure her tender skin was protected before he let himself lose all of his senses.

His palms smoothed over her firm bottom and up to her back and shoulders, giving his full attention to her pinkened skin. He caressed her carefully, lovingly, and when his hands finally returned to the small of her back, he had to take a deep, steadying breath. He splayed his fingers wide, easily curling the tips around her waist as he felt his body responding to their evening's tactile activities. The loving treatment they'd given each other had caused them both to become aroused, and she was squirming beneath his touch, making kittenish noises that he never imagined he'd hear from his brilliant partner.

Palming her hips, he slowly guided her to her knees, wordlessly encouraging her to part her thighs to make room for him. Pressing into her without resistance, it was perfectly clear how ready they both were. He pulled her torso up, so her back was flush against his chest. Setting a slow, tender pace, their hips rolled in effortless sync. With one hand splayed across her stomach and the other cupping her breast, he held her in place. Shifting his own kneeling stance, he sat back on his heels, pulling her along so she ended up effectively straddling his lap backwards, and allowing himself to become fully seated inside her wet heat.

As she took control of their lovemaking, rocking her hips, she breathed his name at feeling his length moving inside, the angle perfect so he was pressing against her g-spot with each roll of her pelvis. Her arms stretched backwards, looping around his neck in order to keep balance and she let her head fall back against his shoulder. Mouthing the side of her throat, Booth nipped at her skin, his hand gently squeezing the comfortable weight of her breast as his other hand drifted lower. When his middle finger brushed against her alert bundle of nerves, her body reacted naturally, clenching and fluttering in greed around his girth.

"I love you," he breathed against her temple, listening to her breaths growing shallow as she hummed in response. His calloused finger tip circled her sensitive button knowingly as he gradually increased the pressure, already proficient in coaxing her orgasm at his will. "You have no idea how much I love you, Bones." He followed her over the edge when she finally plummeted, sucking her skin possessively, desperately trying to block out all reminders that they were quickly approaching their final day of vacation.

 **Postscript A/N from jazzyproz - I want to thank all the readers who have been following this intriguing tale. I also want to ensure you all that our wonderful doge has been much faster at cranking out these chapters, but it's my editing that has delayed its posting. Please be sure to leave her a review and let her know your thoughts - as an amateur author as well, I can vouch for how encouraging and delightful it is to read the variety of emotions these chapters invoke. Thanks for your continued patience and I promise to edit as efficiently as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning, Brennan stretched her limbs luxuriously, blinking her eyes in a lazy pattern. They'd forgotten to close the blinds the night before, and bright sunshine was streaming through the windows. The low angle of the sun told her it was still early, and she let her gaze sweep across the muscular body sleeping next to her.

A warm sensation flooded her body and she struggled to name it… Contentment...? Happiness...? _Love...?_

The previous night, Booth told her that he'd realized he loved her when she'd been kidnapped by the Gravedigger. She considered all of his actions, all of the subtle and not-so-subtle ways he tried to wordlessly convey his feelings. Involuntarily, her eyes were drawn to the small distinct scar on his chest, still slightly paler than the rest of his now-nicely tanned skin. The truth of his actions spoke for itself - he stepped in front of that bullet not out of any misguided sense of duty, but simply because he loved her.

She remembered the desperation and pain that tormented her during the two weeks of his faked death, and the terror _again_ , when the Gravedigger had taken _him_. Though she never thought she'd feel this way about any man, she couldn't imagine life without him —not back then, and _especially_ not now.

His words from long ago echoed in her mind. " _There is someone for everyone. Someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with… You just have to be open enough to see…"_

Her eyes were wide open now, literally and figuratively, and she could see _him._ Suddenly she knew that he was her _someone_. She was surprised that she wasn't scared at all, feeling only a deep, satisfied contentment filling her heart.

Booth told her, _again and again,_ how much he loved her, and had been showing her in countless ways. She, however, had yet to say it in return. She knew she had to tell him, to show him the affection was not one-sided.

She thought back to the first time they made love… to the moment he had claimed her, not only with his body, but also with his words. He told her that she was _his_ , but at the same time, he assured her that he was _hers_ , completely. She moved closer to his sleeping body and enjoyed the opportunity to openly admire what was apparently _hers_. Her eyes roamed over his handsome face, his broad shoulders, his narrow hips.

His muscular chest expanded with every breath, a slow, steady rhythm. She slowly pulled aside the sheet, leaving him completely naked before her eyes and _this_ time, she was not only allowed to look, but to touch, as well.

Her fingers slowly brushed across the well-toned planes of his chest, boldly touching every inch of him, relishing in his masculine physique as she allowed her hands to roam lower, over his flat stomach. His muscles rippled involuntarily under her touch as his body reacted to her soft caresses. Noting a change in his breathing pattern, she looked up and met impossibly dark orbs, filled with desire, watching her from beneath half-closed lids.

Booth didn't say a word, following her movement with his eyes. She pressed hot kisses along his chest, over his nipples, and started working her way down to his navel, and ultimately, past it. He swallowed hard, but remained otherwise silent. Fingers gripping the sheets, his jaw clenched in time as his own words ran through his mind.

 _Only what you want to give, Bones, only what you want to give_.

She apparently wanted _this_ , and therefore, he would willingly accept… He nearly stopped breathing when he finally felt her hot mouth on him. _Oh yeah_ , he thought, _she is, indeed, very talented_.

He closed his eyes, his head falling back down to the pillow as he enjoyed the sensations she offered him, reminding himself _not_ to thrust up into her mouth. His blood was coursing hot through his veins. Her movements became faster and he was rapidly approaching the point of no return, spinning out of control. "Baby, I can't hold on much longer!" He breathed his warning through clenched teeth. She released him for a short instant, lifting her head just enough to look at him, an honest smile tugging at her lips.

"Let go, Booth," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his heated flesh. "Let me do this for you…"

Once she took him into her mouth again, his body made the decision for him. With no other choice than to follow her quiet demand, he let her finish what she'd started.

"Booooones!" He growled, his hips and back lifting slightly from the bed. The sensation of his orgasm surged through his whole body as he gasped for air.

She gently released him, crawling up his body slowly, purposely, until she nuzzled against the side of his neck. Instantly, he cradled her in his arms, his breath still uneven as he struggled to regain coherent thoughts.

Giving him a small kiss on the center of his chest, she closed her eyes and breathed him in, feeling at peace with her ultimate decision.

"I love you."

The declaration was spoken so softly against his heated skin, he might have missed it if he hadn't been paying attention. He was overwhelmed - _she_ was making love to _him_ , and this was _her_ way to demonstrate her feelings. He couldn't believe his luck; he never dreamed he'd hear those words spill from her lips in any real sense of the meaning. This wasn't Dr. Brennan undercover, this was _Bones_ , in his arms.

Suddenly, his eyes started watering and a knot formed in his throat, but he was not ashamed to let her see how much she touched his soul. If it was possible, he thought he might be falling even deeper in love with her.

"I love you too!" He craned his neck to kiss her, first gently, then with a deeper intensity. This time, however, they didn't let passion take over - this time they simply enjoyed the feeling of holding each other, of being together. Listening to his heartbeat drumming beneath her ear as his calloused hands gently ran up and down her back, Brennan felt herself drifting into an early-morning slumber, and for once, she didn't fight it.

It was enough, _this_ was enough.

§§§§

When they finally emerged from their cabin, they found an envelope tucked into the message box near their door. Booth grabbed it and slid his finger beneath the flap to open it. Brennan tried to read over his shoulder, but he playfully turned away, prompting her to raise an eyebrow and give him a questioning look.

"It's an invitation!" He smiled and turned back to her, handing her the card. "We're invited to join the Captain at his table tonight for the formal captain's dinner. This is quite an honor." He looked back down at the scrolled calligraphy, pointing to the bottom line and frowning. "It says _Formal attire is recommended_ …" He raised his eyes to hers as she nodded. " _How_ formal, do you think?"

"Formal enough that you should wear a tuxedo and I have to wear a gown." Suddenly, she frowned, too. "You have a tux from our wedding, but I didn't bring a formal dress with me, only my wedding gown."

His face lit up. "You can wear that! I would _love_ to see you in that dress, again. You looked _amazing_ ," he waggled his eyebrows and flashed a Boothy-grin.

She beamed at his praise. "You're right, I could wear that again. When we selected that dress, the saleswoman mentioned that the dress was an elegant _and practical_ choice, because it could be used for occasions other than a wedding."

Handing the invitation back to her partner, she looped her hand through his arm, already deep in thought as they strolled down the hallway. "It doesn't have a train, a typical design for a wedding gown, and if I add some colorful accessories, a belt or a scarf, it won't even be recognizable as a traditional wedding dress at all." She grew excited and smiled up at Booth. "When we go ashore to the island today, maybe I will find something to buy that I can add to the dress!"

§§§§

The ship had anchored in the harbor early that morning, and by the time Booth and Brennan were stepping off the gangplank, the majority of the crowd had already dispersed, embarking out on excursions or hosted tours. With relative ease, they hailed a cab and requested to be taken to the small town's shopping district. They enjoyed a self-guided walking tour of the old city; the colorful houses and friendly people were welcoming and warm. On a quiet side street, lined with quaint, owner-operated shops, they happened upon what they were looking for. The proprietor was selling locally crafted items, and especially to Brennan's interest, handmade clothes and scarves.

Finding a wide variety to choose from, Brennan admired the organza scarves in every color imaginable. She selected six different pieces, all in light, complementary colors. She was very happy with her finds and knew exactly how she would affix them to the dress. Completing her purchases for her evening attire, she found a necklace and earring set made from colorful freshwater pearls.

As his partner shopped the textiles, Booth browsed through the many handcrafted wooden items that were on display. He found a new set of dominos for Pops and a pair of drumsticks for Parker. Parker had expressed a keen interest in learning how to play the drums and Booth grinned; he wasn't so sure Rebecca would be happy about this souvenir. He didn't care, though, because he wanted to support his son's wish. They left the shop with two bags of treasures and set out to find a restaurant where they might enjoy some local flavors for lunch.

Spotting a small cafe nearby, they felt drawn to it - several tables were occupied by local residents. They decided to try their luck - if it was a frequented eatery to the townsfolk, it must be good. Not recognizing most of the menu items, they ordered a variety of tapas-sized dishes, intending to share. Brennan was always eager to try new recipes, and she encouraged Booth to be adventurous, as well. Despite worrying that the flavors might be too exotic to his liking, Booth found himself looking forward to trying their orders. When the server arrived with the first of their appetizers, they both dug into their food with gusto.

While finishing their lunch, Booth pointed to her bag of scarves. "Lucky you found those, huh?" He held her gaze when he got her attention. "You, uhh, you never told me the story of that second wedding gown, the one you weren't able to buy."

She took a deep breath and Booth felt that it was emotional for her to tell the story, but this was a part of their honesty agreement, too. He waited patiently as she sorted through her thoughts.

Sitting back in her seat, she met his affectionate gaze and began telling her tale. "My mom always seemed to have wedding gown journals at home, and one day, when I was eight or nine years old, I asked her why she kept them. I didn't understand, because she and Dad were already married, and nobody else in our family was at an age for marriage." Brennan's eyes became distant as she recalled the exact details. "She told me that she and my father ran away to get married, they didn't have much money, and the only white garment she wore to their wedding was a white blouse, and my father wore his best dress-shirt. They didn't have a formal ceremony, but my mom liked to read the magazines and just dream about it." Booth reached across the table and took Brennan's hands, comforting her. She took another shaky breath.

"When she told me the story, she showed me the dresses she liked most, and one gown in particular grabbed my attention. The bride in the photo looked like a princess to me. The dress had a full skirt with a long train, lace everywhere... she was so beautiful." Brennan's eyes got a dreamy expression. "We would often sit together and re-read the books, and my mom told me that one day she'd sit in the front row of a church and a handsome young man would be waiting at the altar for his bride, and _that would be me_." She pointed to herself. "She described in detail how I would walk down the aisle with my father, wearing that dress. She told me that my _husband-to-be_ would be breathless at how beautiful I'd look in the gown." She paused to consider the countless mother-daughter moments they'd shared. "We continued dreaming, time and again, and when the pages were so tattered that we had to throw the books away, I kept the page with the princess gown. I kept it for years, and even took it with me when I went to live with my first foster family, but at some point I lost it." Her voice sounded sad and forlorn, Booth squeezed her hand and she continued. "And now, I _am_ married, but none of my childhood dreams came true..."

Hoping to lighten the mood, Booth pretended to be a bit offended. "What about that handsome groom at the altar? Didn't that come true?"

She smiled at him, shaking her head, appreciative of his impeccable timing. "You know what I meant!" She grew serious again. "I was talking about my mom being gone... and my father not even being there."

Booth squeezed her hand again. "And when you went into that bridal shop, to pick out a dress for our undercover job, you saw your wedding gown?" Booth asked softly.

She nodded. "It wasn't _exactly_ that dress, but it was shockingly reminiscent of the one we dreamt about. So much that I had to try it on… just to experience it, just once…" She looked down at their joined hands and continued. "I never told anyone about that before. Why would I...? I've always been so adamant that I'd never get married, there was no reason to share it, and no one with whom I wished to share it..."

It tugged at his heart, hearing her story and feeling her sadness.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me, Bones." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her hand. "I guess it was more than the FBI allowance?" His fingers brushed over her cheek, his eyes were full of love for the woman across from him.

"Booth, that dress wasn't appropriate for an onboard wedding; it wasn't a logical option." She smiled at him, the sadness evaporating from her tone. "I don't think the one I wore was all _that_ disappointing, was it?" She gave him a cheeky smirk.

He squeezed her hand. "As far as I'm concerned, you were the most beautiful bride I could have imagined. I _very much_ liked the dress you wore, and am looking forward to seeing you wear it again tonight." He smiled. "You knocked my socks off when I realized it was backless."

"That was the plan!" She winked playfully and looked around for the waiter; it was time to pay the bill and get back to the ship. The required Return Time was quickly approaching and the last thing they wanted to do was arrive too late.

§§§§

When they reboarded, Brennan went to the florist to purchase some flowers for her hair. While she was taking care of that, Booth went to the dry cleaner to pick up his tuxedo shirt, which he'd dropped off that morning. They met back in the cabin and Brennan started to transform her gown using her new scarves. The skirt was made with multiple layers of fabric, the top one being transparent. She fixed the scarves strategically beneath that top layer, so the colors were visible in muted shades and they gave the skirt additional volume. When she'd bought the necklace, she purchased a handful of extra pearls and, with a couple of quick stitches, sewed them to the bodice. The change in appearance was astonishing, it didn't even resemble a wedding gown anymore. Once finished, she stood back to admire her work, impressed with her own creativity.

Freshly showered, they dressed for the evening. Booth stood behind Brennan to help adjust the straps across her upper back. Quickly growing distracted, he found himself running his fingers over the silky skin along her spine. He bowed his head, hovering his lips beside her ear.

"You know, it will be so much more enjoyable to peel you _out_ of this dress when we come back from dinner." His voice now very husky. "The second we get back, you are _mine_." He nipped her neck lightly, playfully. "Just don't forget that, hmm?"

She suddenly felt very aroused and her skin blossomed with a healthy flush. He was pressing kisses across her naked shoulders, but she stepped out of his reach. If she let him continue with what he was doing, they would _never_ make it to dinner.

With a coy smile over her shoulder, she went to the bathroom to finish applying her make-up. After latching her necklace in place and threading the matching earrings in place, she pinned petite orchid blooms into her hair.

Humming a nameless tune, Booth rummaged through his suitcase, looking for two special envelopes. When his fingers located the crisp edges, he pulled them out and slipped them inside the pocket of his tux jacket. When Brennan re-entered the room, he turned to face her.

"Breathtaking!" Booth whispered and took her hand, leaning in without hesitation to press a tender kiss on her cheek. Escorting her through the door, they left for dinner, his hand gravitating, as usual, to the small of her back.

§§§§

The captain welcomed the partners to his table, praising them again for their exemplary work. He was so relieved that the murderer was apprehended and he could stop worrying about missing newlyweds on his ship. After he motioned them to their places at the table, he turned to welcome other guests who'd also been invited to join the Captain's Table.

Between their courses, the captain leaned towards Booth, speaking quietly. "I was so afraid, when you two got married, that something would happen that night. I would have slept _much_ better if I'd known your true identities and your plan… Can you tell me why I wasn't advised of the FBI's involvement?" There was a slight bitterness in his tone.

"It was nothing personal, Captain, but _everyone_ was a suspect. Our orders were to tell no one," Booth explained. He was a great guy and Booth could understand that he might feel betrayed by his boss. In an attempt to reassure him, he continued. "But to _us,_ you were never on the suspect list."

That brought a smile of appreciation to the captain's face. "If I'd known, I would have held the marriage documentation back, but I'd filed them immediately, as is customary. You _do_ know that you and Dr. Brennan are _legally_ married?"

Booth grinned. "Yes, we are fully aware!"

The captain was still leaning towards Booth. "So, you plan to file for an annulment? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Booth shook his head. "We have everything we need, but thanks." His gaze fell to Brennan, who was engrossed in conversation with a woman beside her. "I am hoping that we don't have to use the forms." He turned to the captain with a contented expression and the older man immediately understood.

The captain thought about their wedding; they couldn't have faked such deep love and emotional attachment, and he nodded. "Best of luck with that!" He patted Booth's shoulder and straightened up in his seat just as their next course was served.

After dinner was finished, the same band that had performed at their reception started their evening concert. Passengers were soon migrating to the dance floor, an overall air of celebration settling over the crowd.

"Hey Bones, wanna dance?" He leaned to her side, giving her an encouraging smile as his arm draped over the back of her chair.

"Yes!" She immediately stood up and let him lead her to the dance floor. When he took her in his arms, they were both reminded of their last dance, and their eyes met, wordlessly conveying their shared memories. They were wearing the same clothes, but so much between them had changed since that night. Booth placed one hand on her back while the other held hers tight against his chest. She let her head fall to his shoulder and they enjoyed the slow dance, swaying together with ease. No words were needed, their closeness, both physically and emotionally, was, quite simply, _enough_.

One melody blended into the next, and Booth recognized the new tune at once. _The Way You Look Tonight_ was easily identifiable, but this time, there were no lyrics to rip their hearts apart.

Instead, he knew they'd both remember this dance because everything felt _right_. He could look into her beautiful eyes and see unadulterated love shining back at him. She smiled softly and he whispered some of the lyrics to her.

" _There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight_!"

He twirled her out to arms length only to pull her back against his chest again, holding her even tighter. Her gentle laughter touched his heart in ways he never imagined possible.

" _Lovely ... Don't you ever change, keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight!"_

She was carefree and he didn't want to take that away, but there was something important they needed to discuss - something they'd been avoiding over the last few days. When the music stopped, he craned his head down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Bones."

His heart skipped a beat when she whispered in response, "I love you, too."

He hugged her tightly, breathing against her ear. "Walk with me?"

She nodded and, hand in hand, they left the room, taking the elevator that would carry them to deck seven. She felt a shift in his mood, sensing he was more serious. The easiness that was present during their dance faded away.

There must be something important he wanted to talk about, Brennan pondered, as they strolled together... She thought about the last time he asked her to go for a walk, and the serious tone he'd used, and she suddenly knew what this was all about. This was their final evening... That night marked the end of their agreement to remain married.

 **A/N: If you don't know this song go to youtube and search for** _"Mr. Fix it"- Serenade scene_ **. There you will find the song, and as a bonus David Boreanaz wearing only an undershirt and suspenders. You will like it.**

 **Maybe this scene reminded you of a dance scene in the story "Just mistletoe** , **totally sexless," from the very talented writer dgschneider. I talked to her and she absolutely agreed for me using this song for the scene. If you don't know the story, I would recommend reading her story too and all the amazing others she wrote.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait, but here we are.**

They arrived on Deck Seven and stepped out of the elevator, each taking a deep breath of refreshing sea air. The deck wasn't crowded, as most passengers were still attending the captain's dinner and celebrating their final night on board. Booth took Brennan's hand and guided her a short distance to stand beside the railing. Tugging gently, he folded her into an embrace. She looked up at him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

The sun had nearly set completely, and Brennan was bathed in the golden shimmer of the final rays of light. Booth couldn't tear his gaze away, once again overwhelmed by her beauty.

"Hi," he smiled softly and pecked her lips with a tiny kiss. "I have to tell you something." Her eyes searched his but she didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. With one hand he swept aside wayward strands of hair which had blown into her face, tucking them behind her ear. "I love you!"

She smiled at him and tilted her head. "You said that already, only a few minutes ago, downstairs!"

He craned his head back a bit, but held her close, as his large hands sweeping slowly up and down her back.

"Yeah, but it was _exactly_ one week ago that I first said it out loud."

She looked confused. "No, you didn't say anything like that." She shook her head, emphasizing her point.

He gave her a crooked, mischievous smile. "Oh, I didn't say it to _you_." He bent his head in her direction. "I confessed it to Jim."

"Oh." She looked up and met his eyes with curiosity. "Why?"

"Well, we'd just picked up the tux, and got talking about marriage, and love," he shrugged one shoulder, "and it just kinda slipped out. Jim was of the opinion that you might love me back… At least that was his impression..."

Brennan moved her hands from his shoulders, sliding them down along the tuxedo lapels. "Obviously, he's an excellent profiler." A small smile pulled at her lips and she pressed up to her toes slightly. "He's right!"

Booth drew her near again. "That night, we kissed... As we've done many more times since then. I couldn't get enough, Bones, holding you in my arms, kissing you, sleeping beside you." He took a slow breath, finding the right words. "I grew more and more anxious, thinking about going back to our old lives… I found myself struggling to feel relief when we solved the case…" His voice grew hoarse with emotion. "Y'know, the night of our wedding, when we sat on that bench in the dark, I did quite a bit of thinking. No matter where my thoughts strayed, I kept coming back to one thing." He bent his neck, resting his forehead against hers. "I wanted you so badly. I wanted you to be my wife, and didn't know how to make that happen. Not for real."

Brennan's heart started beating erratically, sensing what was likely coming next.

His eyes held her gaze as he pulled back again. "But, then we were fortunate enough to stay onboard... and I asked you to give me, _to give_ _us_ three days!"

She nodded and gasped when he suddenly released her and dropped down to one knee.

Looking up, he searched her eyes and took her hand in his.

"Bones, I don't wanna let you go without _trying_. I want to be with you for longer than these last three days... I want you for the rest of my life." He watched her worriedly, unsure how she'd react to his proposal of sorts.

"I can't ask you to marry me, because _technically_ , we are already married, but I _can_ ask you to _remain_ my wife!" He focused on her eyes, willing her to say yes. "Will you be my wife, Temperance, for the rest of our lives?"

He held his breath.

Three days ago she would have panicked, but Brennan's views of being married to Booth had changed. To know him intimately, to feel his love and to love him back was all still new for her, but if there was one thing of which she was certain, it was that she didn't want it any other way. She didn't want to go back to how they _used_ to be...

"Booth, I…" She hesitated, and he took it as a sign of indecision... uncertainty.

Imagining the worst was running through her mind, he breathed deep, ready to mount his defense, to fight for what he knew was right. "I don't have a ring to offer you, because we already exchanged rings... But I do have these, instead." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of documents, handing them to her. "Ultimately, Bones, it's your decision what we do with them!"

She accepted the letters from him, speechless and stunned, and he impatiently looked up to her. "Bones... _Please!_ " He swallowed hard.

"Booth!" She smiled sweetly and tilted her head, squeezing his hand nervously. "I _want_ to say yes!" She motioned for him to get up as she continued quickly. _"But_ _,"_ she emphasized, _"_ under certain conditions!"

Happiness washed over his face as he pushed to his feet and pulled her into his embrace again, crushing the letters she held between them.

"What might those conditions be?" A broad, boothy smile spread across his face.

She looked unsure and a little bit shy, even, nervously biting her lower lip as she lifted her eyes to his. "Please don't laugh at me."

He gave her an encouraging nod. "I would never, Bones."

She took a deep breath. "If we stay married, I want it to be _real_ , to be true!" She shook her head, surprised at her own words. Chuckling, she felt her cheeks blush. "I never thought I'd say that."

She paused a moment to clear her mind, then continued. "Our wedding here was fake, our story was fake, the ceremony was attended by people we don't even know..." She brought one hand up to palm his strong jaw. "If we do this, I want to have a _real_ wedding, with our families and our friends... With my father walking me down the aisle... I want to have it all!"

"Bones, _YES!_ Of course, yes!" He cradled her head and pressed his lips to hers, not believing his luck. Before he could deepen the kiss, however, she pushed against him slightly.

Raising one finger to make him stop. "Booth, I'm not finished yet!" She smiled warmly and looked into his eyes. "I have another condition."

He tilted his head, knowing he'd give into anything she wanted. "And that is?"

Her smile brightened. "I want that dress, the one I dreamt about since I was a little girl... the _big_ one!"

"Anything for you, Bones, _anything_!" His mouth crushed hers, his passion taking over, and he swallowed her happy sigh. His hands smoothed down her sides, fingers spread wide as they circled around to her back, and holding her tightly to him. As he flexed his fingers, they pressed into the naked flesh of her back and he was reminded, once again, of the backless wonder she had worn for him... _Oh,_ he thought, _how_ _I love this_ _sinful_ _dress_.

The doors of the elevator opened with a ping and several people stepped out, chatting happily. They smiled at the sight of the beautiful couple, embraced by the railing and clearly lost in their own little universe.

After several moments, Brennan realized she was still holding the legal documents in her hand. Hesitantly, she stepped back, took hold of the letters with both hands and ripped them deliberately down the middle, and then again into smaller pieces. She leaned into his warmth, met his dark browns wordlessly and lifted her hand, letting the wind pull the remnants from her fingers. Together, they turned their attention and watched the torn and tattered pages float away on the ocean breeze until they were gone from sight completely.

The importance of the moment dawned to them slowly. They remained motionless for several minutes more, holding each other close, their eyes still focused on the distant waves, where their annulment letters had been swallowed by the sea.

Eventually, his husky voice reached her ear as he nuzzled against her temple. "I wanna make love to you, Bones..." His soft lips and warm tongue followed her jawline down to her neck, and then found their way to her mouth again.

She shivered, his intense gaze now burning into her eyes. Nodding, she could only acquiesce. "Let's go!"

§§§§

When they entered their cabin he quickly shucked his tuxedo jacket and bow tie, unbuttoning his starched white shirt while she kicked off her sandals and retreated into the bathroom to remove the flowers from her hair. In mere moments, she was back and he eagerly swept her in his embrace.

"I can hardly believe we're here... You are my wife and more importantly… you will _st_ _ill be_ my wife in the morning." He let his lips slide along her neck and over her bare shoulders.

Lifting his head again, Booth smiled. "You know, that night, I wanted so badly to peel you out of your wedding dress... You have no idea!" Very slowly his fingers traveled to the strap across her otherwise bare back, and opened the clip. He held himself in check and let his hands smooth back across her shoulders, heightening their mutual arousal. His fingertips slipped easily beneath the straps, lowering them almost painfully slowly, his lips following the thin line of newly exposed skin.

Brennan pushed the shirt from his shoulders, eager to make them even in their respective state of undress. His eyes roamed over the sun-kissed skin of her upper chest, his gaze tracing the sweetheart neckline of her dress bodice. His fingers danced and teased over her shoulders, following the swell of her breasts and finally cupping her with his wide palms.

Her head fell back, soft moans of approval escaping her lips as she was leaning into his caressing touch. Soon, one hand moved along her side, locating the zipper closure and pulled it down. Without preamble, the dress fell to the floor, pooling at her feet and leaving her in nothing but a pair of scant white lacy panties. She heard his deep groan and made a mental note to give Angela her thanks when she returned home.

Before she even knew what was happening, she was back in his arms, his lips pressing hard on hers, his body making its desire known. He guided her backwards until her legs were touching the bed, and gently laid her down. Making quick work of his remaining clothes, he was following her in record time.

"Have I told you lately, how gorgeous you are?" He was hovering over her, his heated gaze roaming over her body.

"Not today!" Her smile turned into a sigh as he moved to press open-mouthed kisses along her neck, slowly moving to her breasts. Her deep breaths and sweet moans told him how much she enjoyed his attention.

"Bones, let me make love to you." He made sure that she would understand his message and locked his eyes with hers. "With my mouth... With my tongue..." He saw a brief flicker of panic in her eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

She knew she could trust Booth completely. She held his gaze, overwhelmed by the love in his eyes.

His voice was warm and full of affection. "Please trust me, Bones. I'll never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. One word and I'll stop! I just want to do this for you... for us..."

She nodded with a nervous confidence. Wanting to keep the mood somewhat light, and to help her remember they were still just _Bones and Booth_ , he let an impish smile tug his lips.

"Actually, the word 'S _top_ _'_ will stop me... You can utter other words like _'M_ _ore_ _,'_ and _'Y_ _es_ _,'_ and _'H_ _mm_ _,'_ as often as you like... You can even cry my name out loud!"

When she chuckled and met his eyes without doubt, he was confident that she understood his intention. He returned to his task and worshipped her breasts a little longer. When he finally sucked one nipple into the warmth of his mouth, she arched her back, instinctively trying to bring herself closer to him.

Her breathing became heavier and undeniable arousal heated her skin. Very slowly his lips and tongue brushed over her sensitive skin, blazing a trail down her torso until he reached her navel, where he gave her a long, slow kiss, glancing up to her face to ensure she was still ok. Her eyes were closed, her neck was craned and her head was pressed back into the pillow. She was beautiful in her abandonment.

He knelt on the bed, between her parted thighs, and kissed his way down to her hips, tracing the elastic of her lacy pantries, which were still in place. He inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal, and it made him want her even more. Slowly his mouth moved closer to her core, brushing over her panties, and Brennan moaned as the lace added an unexpected, but not an unpleasant, friction.

Briefly, she worried that she wouldn't be able to relax enough to give herself over to Booth's ministrations and manipulations. Although she realized she loved him deeply, and trusted him implicitly, but habits are hard to break. However, once she felt the heat of his breath reach her heated flesh through the thin layers of satin and lace, she felt her whole body alight with the fire of Booths attention.

Finally, his hands found their way to her panties, his fingertip following the scalloped edge along her hip. Slowly, he started pulling them down and off her body. Dropping them to the floor with nothing more than a whisper, he settled back between her legs again. As he watched for any adverse reaction, his hands slid around to her bottom and he lifted her lower body, angling it better for his mouth to access.

Very gently, his lips brushed over her smooth skin. Nuzzling softly with his nose, he carefully dipped his tongue between her folds, truly tasting her for the first time. He couldn't stop himself from humming in satisfaction; he was instantly addicted. He alternated between licking and sucking, and her wiggling motions beneath his mouth indicated to him that she was obviously enjoying his attention. Her breaths grew deep and tiny, hungry mews started escaping from behind her lips as her body writhed.

He paused long enough to search for her eyes again, his voice thick with arousal. "Bones, look at me!" He needed to be sure she was alright. With heavy eyelids, she revealed her crystal blue eyes to him, clouded with passion. She looked down, his broad shoulders between her legs, his blackened irises locking with hers.

"You're amazing, Temperance." He nipped gently, never breaking eye contact. "And delicious... And I am completely addicted to everything about you..." He needed her to know, to _feel_ how deep his love for her ran. His mouth returned to her slick folds, knowing she was watching his every move now; knowing she was giving herself over to his care and trusting him completely.

"Bones, cum for me!" He latched onto her clit, sucking it into his mouth and grazing it ever so gently with the straight edge of his teeth. Suddenly, he felt her tremble for him.

"Booooth!"

Her hips rose off the bed and without removing his mouth, he looked up to see her flushed cheeks as her orgasm washed over her.

"Beautiful!" He whispered. "Just beautiful," he paused, pressing a kiss to her stomach, slowly making his way up again. His lips left a trail of soft kisses along her heated skin. He felt like he could go on forever, learning every curve, every swell and valley of her luscious body. When their lips met once more, he covered her body with his.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he cradled her head between his hands, his mouth slowly connecting with hers. She could taste herself on his tongue and, for the first time in her life, she was thrilled by the taste, overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment. When they parted he nuzzled the hair at her temple.

"Thank you!" Another kiss was pressed to her ear. "Thank you so much!"

Her hands went to his head, making him look into her eyes again.

"Booth, stop talking... I need you inside me... _now_!" She pulled him down for a kiss, oddly eager to taste herself on him again, and simultaneously rocked her hips.

He shifted slightly, moving completely over her again. As she made room for his hips to settled between her parted legs, he slowly pressed into her and then stilled, wanting to savor their connection as long as possible.

Her hand was pressed against his cheek and she felt his lips tilt into a crooked smile. "I love you, Booth!" The words now fell easily from her mouth and she could see the raw reaction in his eyes.

His heart was racing, still in awe of his luck.

"I love you, too, Baby!" He held her as close as possible trying not to crush her and started to rock gently into her.

Their _forever_ had just begun.

§§§§

She was on her side, her back snuggled to Booth and her head resting on his arm; their bodies aligned like perfectly matched puzzle pieces. He had folded his arms completely around her, keeping her close to his chest, his hands meeting in front of her torso, where she covered them with hers. Her gaze fell to their wedding bands.

"Will we have to give them back?" Her fingertip traced his ring to let him know what she was talking about.

Booth pressed a short kiss to her neck. "Nah!" He rubbed his nose through her hair. "I kept the bill. I'll pay for them, so they are ours!" He lifted his head to look at her profile from behind. "Or do you want new ones?"

She shook her head. "No, I like them." She lifted her hand to admire the bands. "What about the other items... the tux and the dress?" She turned her head slightly to meet his eyes. "Will we keep them too?"

Booth considered her question. It was only clothing, but he didn't really want to let them go, either... Too many memories were already connected to these clothes. "I think I'd like to keep them, as well."

She had laid her head back on his arm and snuggled deeper into his embrace, satisfied with his decision.

"I don't wanna think about another woman wearing that dress, and I think it would be wise for me to keep my tux." He pressed another kiss to her neck. "We'll see what I can do about making a deal with the bureau!" He chuckled. "They _should_ give us a discount... they are already _used_!"

She giggled. "Oh yeah!" They grew quiet, each lost in thoughts. Then, Brennan voiced her next concern. "What are we going to tell Cullen?" She slightly turned her head towards him again.

"The truth," was his short answer. "They can't really blame _us_ , they arranged our wedding, after all... Now they'll have to deal with it!" He chuckled against her bare shoulder. "We _just_ lost the documents!"

She wanted to laugh along with him, but was worried. "You don't think they will dissolve our partnership?"

He shook his head. "They wouldn't risk that; we carry the best solve rate in D.C.!" He continued. "Besides, I think Cullen has had all the paperwork prepared for years... We'll only have to fill in the date. He's been on our side for a while, Bones."

He tightened his arms, rocking her slightly. "Hey, don't worry, everything will be fine!"

She was deep in thought and Booth felt that something was still unsettling her.

He spoke next to her ear. "Hey Baby, what is bothering you?"

She shouldn't have been, but found that she was surprised that he could sense her fears so easily. "I'm scared of going back home! What happens next?"

He rubbed her hand softly to tell her that he was listening, but let her continue to express her thoughts.

"Here, everything was fine, but at home… how will we deal with everything? We're married, Booth... Aren't we supposed to live together as a couple,? What about our homes, where are we going to live? How are we going to work… _as a couple_. Will our marriage affect our working relationship? What if I screw up?"

He nuzzled into her hair. "Oh Bones, Baby, stop worrying. Everything will work out. We take one step after another. We don't have to deal with everything right away, there's no need to rush." He pressed another kiss to her shoulder.

"Hey, we do this together, we do this our way. You and I. You are not alone in this… and I am not going anywhere!" Another kiss to her shoulder. "We have _forever_ tofigure it all out!"

He felt her relax in his arms and he tried to shift the mood even more. "How will Angela react to our news, d'ya think?"

She turned in his arms, fully looking at him, and smiled.

"I think she knows already!" She brushed over his chest with one hand. "You remember, I talked to her after our _pool incident_?" She chuckled. "She was the one who encouraged me in the first place... She was also the one who put all those sexy garments in my suitcase!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "You mean the bikini?"

She nodded. "That was Angela!"

His smile became a dreamy. "The hot-as-hell nightgown?"

Her voice became husky, she wiggled into his embrace with a nod. "Angela, too!" She paused "And the lace panties that I wore tonight!"

He groaned, he was becoming more aroused with every reminder.

She whispered: " And you haven't even seen everything, yet... There's still a lovely bra which I haven't worn... I think you will approve!"

He shifted her to her back and moved slightly on top of her. "Maybe you can wear the bra tomorrow, when we fly home." His voice now very husky whispering into her ear. As he started nibbling on her neck. "But I will definitely remove it the minute we get home!"

He rocked against her, letting her feel his growing desire. "Maybe I should send Angela a thank-you note!" He bent down to kiss her seriously as he slowly sank into her heat again.

 **Postscript A/N**

 **Before this story was published, I had more or less completed the story. All the chapters were planned and written in some way. I wanted to make sure that this story has no loose ends.**

 **So, here are the already-tied-up ends.**

 **The murders mentioned in chapter 1 were solved in chapter 10**

 **Brennan's view about marriage changed between chapters 1 to 17**

 **The story of the other dress from chapter 4 was told in chapter 16**

 **In chapter 4 Booth talked about "There is someone for everyone." Brennan picked up that phrase in chapter 16 and recognized him as that "Someone."**

 **The "sexy garments" that Angela tucked into Brennan's suitcase (chapter 5) were used in chapters 12, 13, 15, 17 (should I mention the pool incidents too?!)**

 **The heart-melting wedding dance from chapter 9 was made whole in chapter 16**

 **The "give and take" deal (chapter 11) didn't work in the beginning, but worked out perfectly at the end, like the start (chapter 16) and the end (chapter 17) of the last day, and the issue with "trading favors" (chapter 14) had been solved in the same occasion. (Am I right, you had totally forgotten about that)**

 **The annulment letters from chapter 6 were destroyed in chapter 17**

 **But….. There is still one loose end, can you guess it? Please let me know in your reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to the last chapter. There was still one loose end. This story started in Cullen's office and I think it should end there too. ….. and a short Epilogue**

The ship docked early Friday morning. Booth and Brennan disembarked the _Sapphire Majesty_ at a leisurely pace and were quickly whisked away to the airport courtesy of an FBI escort charged with meeting them at the port. The flight back was uneventful, and they landed by late afternoon.

The partners weren't expecting to be picked up at Dulles, and were more than surprised to find Booth's colleague, Charlie Burns, waiting for them when they exited the airport to look for a cab. Charlie was leaning against the side of his FBI-issued SUV in the pick-up lane, eagerly scanning the faces of the travelers pouring through the double doors.

Anxious to get home and _not_ think about work until Monday, Booth groaned when he spotted the junior agent.

"What's up, Charlie?" Booth startled the younger man when they approached, unnoticed, from the side. Biting back a smirk when Charlie jumped to attention, he questioned him. "What brings you here?"

Charlie regained his balance quickly and reached for the door handle, his eyes swiveling between Booth and Brennan, then back on Booth. "Cullen wants to see you. He sent me to pick you up!" Without further explanation, he opened the back door for Brennan and, then the front passenger door for Booth and continued trotting around to the driver's side to take his seat.

Booth and Brennan shared a questioning look, wondering wordlessly what could prompt the proverbial welcome-wagon... They stuffed their luggage into the trunk and climbed into the truck, Booth closing the front passenger door and sliding into the backseat beside Brennan, instead.

Charlie turned his head, surprised at his boss's decision, but tried to hide the query in his voice when he attempted to make small-talk. "So… How was the trip?" He cleared his throat somewhat nervously when his eyes flicked to the rearview mirror and he caught a glimpse of Booth jerking his head sharply, cracking his neck - a clear sign of his superior's aggravation.

"Nice!" Brennan's response was short and a little too eager, confused about their situation. She picked up on Booth's apparent instinct that something wasn't right, sensing his unease, so opted to limit her answer.

"It, uh… Looks like you two managed to get some sun while you were working… you've got nice tans!" Charlie tried again.

"Mm-hmm..." Again, it was a stinted reply from Brennan. Booth was staring out of the window, deep in thought, mentally rehearsing what he might say to Cullen if questioned about their status.

Charlie gave up any further attempt to engage the intimidating partners in conversation and silence settled over the remainder of the drive.

§§§§

After arriving at the FBI parking garage, they took the elevator all the way up and went directly to Cullen's office. His secretary was preoccupied on the phone, but motioned them to go right in, indicating that they were expected.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, it's nice to have you back!" Cullen greeted them with a smile when they entered his office.

The warm greeting wasn't exactly what they'd been expecting, and it made them feel a bit off-kilter. After shaking hands and exchanging obligatory greetings, they sat down in front of his desk, not even looking at each other.

Cullen settled back in his seat and pointed at them. "You have no idea how grateful the key shareholders of Majestic Cruises are that you solved the case." Cullen's face was transformed by a smile of relief. "Our main contact was so relieved, he reimbursed all costs of the operation and pledged a sponsorship for our next departmental gala."

Booth and Brennan, still wondering why this information couldn't wait until Monday, nodded in acknowledgment, but exchanged an irritated sideways glance.

Cullen folded his hands atop his desk and leaned back further in his chair. "I met with James and Lisa when they returned. They had nothing but praise for how well you had worked together, managed to attract the murderer's attention, and finally, how seamlessly you caught him." Cullen still smiled broadly. "You're still the best team I've ever had!"

Again, the partners didn't understand why Cullen's accolades warranted sending Charlie to collect them from the airport.

What Cullen _wasn't_ telling them was that Lisa and James had, in fact, told quite a bit more about the investigation. Lisa had even showed him a video of the staged wedding ceremony, videoed by a passenger who'd witnessed the event. They didn't disclose specifics, but offered, instead, their observations about the real connection the partners shared. Cullen had listened with interest, not entirely surprised by the revelations.

Keeping his knowledge to himself, he wanted to get down to the real question at hand. "I didn't receive any notifications as I expected, did you file for the annulment from on board the ship?"

 _Ahh,_ Booth thought, _this was the real reason for their impromptu meeting_.

Cullen sat forward and placed his arms on the desk in front of him, his eyes swiveling from one to the other.

Booth eyed Brennan sideways and shifted somewhat uncomfortably in his seat. "Actually," he cleared his throat. "Um, no, Sir..."

Cullen lifted an eyebrow. "You decided to wait until you were back in DC?"

Booth shook his head and rolled his lips as he considered his response. "Sorry, but… No." He smoothed his palms down his pant legs.

Cullen looked towards Brennan, then back to Booth, confusion evident in his expression.

Booth glanced at Brennan again, wishing she would step in. When she didn't, he shifted forward in his seat again. "Sir, we're not filing for an annulment."

Cullen fell back in his seat, looking surprised. "What happened? The documents were clear, any judge would understand the reasoning upon consideration."

Booth took a slow, deep breath, and Cullen noticed how uncomfortable his agent appeared.

Contemplating his explanation, the Special Agent nervously reached up to adjust his tie, suddenly remembering that he wasn't wearing one. He knew he should just come out with the truth, to just rip the metaphorical bandaid off and fess up. He wanted to be discreet, however, and choose his words carefully, so he wouldn't give up too much of their privacy.

"We engaged in intercourse!" Brennan burst out, growing impatient with her partner's delayed response. "Repeatedly."

Booth's head whipped around and he stared at her in shock… _Now she speaks up?!_

"Bones!" he hissed, his eyes flashing angrily as he dropped one foot hard to the floor.

She ignored him completely, continuing to address Cullen with the same clinical tone of voice she used when stating facts at a crime scene. "We enjoyed coitus multiple times... If you take into account, male ejaculation as a measurement, eight times…" She raised an eyebrow. "Though _I_ would argue that we accomplished _nine_ , but, according to a former president, fellatio is not considered as a sexual relation." She shrugged one shoulder and leaned back in her seat.

"Bones!" Booth growled at her, a deep red flush spreading over his face. He covered his mouth with one hand, to address only her in a poorly executed stage-whisper. "He doesn't need details and specifics!"

Bending forward to respond to him, not even bothering to lower her volume. "You mean details like our venture in _the pool_?"

Cullen placed his elbows on his desk, his fingertips tenting in front of his face as he tried in vain to hide his laughter. Secretly, he was calculating the amount of money in the betting pool. The agents in the Violent Crimes bullpen had quietly started the pool only weeks after Booth and Brennan became official partners. The gossip, along with the thrill of the illicit bet, spread through the Hoover like wildfire and it had been impossible to keep the somewhat dubious activity from the Director. In fact, Sam was surprised that Booth hadn't gotten wind of the questionable contest, but to his knowledge, his favorite Special Agent was still in the dark about it… Though, he wouldn't be terribly surprised if Booth _did_ know, and chose to ignore it. Ultimately, the first person to learn _for sure_ that the _'just-partners'_ were sexually involved would win the jackpot… And _that,_ was fortunately _him_.

"Bones!" He wiped his hand over his face in frustration. "TMI!" He hissed again.

"I don't know what that means." She stubbornly raised her chin.

Booth leaned over to her. "It means that it was enough to just tell him that we made love, he doesn't need _any other details_!" He turned to Cullen again, feeling like he wanted to vomit but was surprised to find his boss grinning happily.

He squared his shoulders and sat up straight. "Sir, we intend to remain married… We finally admitted that we're in love. Actually, we are planning to have a proper ceremony so that our friends and family can attend." Now the truth was out. "Do you foresee this as being a problem for us?" Booth's expression grew concerned.

Cullen shook his head and smiled. "No, Booth! It'll mandate some additional meetings with Dr. Sweets, but to be honest, we've expected this for years!" He was happy to give his best agent a free pass. " _But,"_ he raised his finger and bit back a grin. "There is one condition… Julia and I have to be invited to your wedding. Agreed?"

"Absolutely!" Booth pushed to his feet and shook Cullen's hand with enthusiasm. Brennan smiled and did the same, and they were promptly dismissed.

Cullen glanced at the clock on his office wall, noting that it was shortly after six o'clock. With a nod, he told himself it was time to call it a day - it was, after all, Friday afternoon. He was excited to get home to tell his wife to go ahead and book their long-planned trip to Europe, thanks to the winnings that he would collect from Charlie on Monday. After that, he planned to tell her about the meeting with his best team, and break the news that they would soon be attending a long-awaited wedding.

He stood up and left the office, deep in thought... _Nine times in four days!?_ He chuckled to himself. _There must've been record levels of unresolved sexual tension pent up over the past couple years!_

 **Epilogue**

Three months later, on a sunny Saturday afternoon, a handsome groom waited before the altar in his favorite church. His eyes scanned the assembly of faces in the crowd, overwhelmed at the number of people who'd come to share in their special day.

Occupying the first pew were Brennan's brother Russ, his wife Amy and their two girls. Sharing the family row were Pops and Parker, who was accompanied by his mother her her fiance, Rebecca and Brent. On the other side of the aisle were their adopted family members from the lab - Hodgins, Cam, Arastoo, Wendell and Fisher each grinned back at him in turn as their eyes met. The next row seated Vincent, Dr. Edison with his girlfriend, and then Sweets and Daisy. Booth nodded in approval to see that sitting next to Sweets was Zack. The institution had granted special permission for him to attend the wedding under the observation of Dr. Sweets. Booth was grateful that their psychologist took the initiative to include the misguided genius, knowing Brennan would be happy to see her former grad student.

Behind the family were his colleagues from the Hoover; Caroline Julian of course, then his boss, Sam Cullen with his wife, Julia. The Director's wife was already brushing away tears. Booth wondered sadly if they were reminded of their own daughter and a wedding they would never attend. He'd been so sorry for their loss, but proud of his partner for her role in not only helping to put away the man responsible for cruelly spreading the disease to unsuspecting patients, but also for her part in easing the blow to Amy Cullen and her family. Whoever said Temperance Brennan was uncompassionate was blind - his partner, his wife, was the most compassionate person he'd ever met.

His gaze fell to James and Lisa. They'd all gotten together several times over the past few months and the couple had become really good friends to Booth and Brennan. Only two weeks previously, when the foursome met for dinner, Lisa shared the exciting news that, after eight years of marriage, they were finally expecting a baby. Upon hearing the expected birth date, Booth counted backwards. It was highly possible that the conception occurred on the cruise, so their undercover trip was a big win for all of them.

The rest of the crowd was made up of people from both of their workplaces, who were there to attend the ceremony, but not the reception afterwards.

His brother, Jared, stood at his side, serving as his Best Man, and Angela would precede Brennan down the aisle in her role as Maid of Honor.

As time ticked on, Booth started to feel nervous, his heart beating faster than normal. Before he could give his accelerated heart rate much consideration, music started and his eyes were instantly drawn to the door at the back of the church. The moving lyrics of John Denver's _Annie's Song_ filled the sanctuary, Angela's friend Avalon Harmonia's rich timbre sending shivers down the spines of countless attendees.

The door of the church slowly opened. People stood and turned to watch the grand entrance. Angela entered first, followed several seconds later by Brennan, her father at her side.

He thought about their ceremony onboard the ship, when her appearance had stolen his breath. He thought he was prepared for it this time, but he was _so_ wrong. She'd been right about the dress, this was definitely _her_ wedding gown. She was radiant, gorgeous… Once again, breathtaking... he didn't have the words to describe her.

The full skirt floated softly around her legs, the long train spread out behind her in picture-perfect form. The strapless bodice was covered in expensive, intricate lace, forming a delicate neckline, revealing _just_ the right amount of tantalizingly soft skin. Her hair was curled softly, framing her beautiful face. She was beaming, but she'd been wrong about one thing - she didn't look like a princess… She looked like a queen.

 _Actually, she was a queen,_ he thought _… The Queen of my heart_.

She approached in slow, measured steps, her eyes fixed on Booth's, a gentle smile lifting her lips.

Booth swallowed hard, unable to stop a single tear from breaking free from the outer corner of his eye.

 _Come let me love you, Let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter, Let me die in your arms  
Let me lay down beside you, Let me always be with you  
Come let me love you, Come love me again. _

She arrived before him just as the stanza came to a close, the words a perfect reflection of their feelings for each other.

Booth took Brennan's hand, guiding her up the two stairs to stand with him, and pressed a shy, tender kiss against her forehead. Angela carefully gave a final fluff to the bride's lacy train and relieved the anthropologist of her bouquet.

Booth couldn't pull his eyes away, wanting to burn every detail into his memory.

After a brief welcome from the priest, the bride and groom were asked to sit before the start of the ceremony.

The audience sang, prayed, and listened to the carefully chosen words of the service. When the time came for the partners to exchange their wedding vows, they stood facing each other, witnessed by their wide array of friends and family. They had agreed to use parts of their original vows, but not the portions that were added only to support their fake story.

Booth spoke first, taking Brennan's hands in his wide palms.

"Bones, I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you at American University. We discussed the notion of fate and despite your disbelief, I am _still_ certain that it was meant for us to meet." He couldn't hide a smile, he would never give up trying to convince her that fate is real. "We had a bit of a rough start and a bumpy road to navigate, but we worked hard to gain each other's trust, and we learned over the years that we could rely on one another one hundred percent." He took a deep breath, his eyes growing more serious as they locked on hers. "We saved each other's life more than once and our professional partnership developed into a deep friendship. To the perpetual frustration of our friends, it took us longer to finally figure out that there was more than mere friendship between us. Too afraid to admit our love and destroying the valuable connection we had, we kept our distance, but cherished each moment that allowed us to be more than _just partners_." He drew her closer, placing her hands against his chest, pressing them over his heart with both of his hands. "I wonder how long it would have taken us to finally admit to our love if we hadn't been inadvertently forced to do so. I'm sure it would have happened eventually, but knowing us, it could have taken months more…" He bit back a knowing smile, his dark eyes filled with love as he studied her expression. "To love you secretly was enough for a long time, but that's over now. I am here today to not only tell you that I love you, but to also _show_ you, and to promise that my love for you will never end!"

Traitorous tears escaped her eyelids and when they ran down her cheeks, he brushed them away with tender care. He'd managed to put their entire story into his vow, from their very shaky beginnings through to the undercover catalyst that forced them to face their fears.

He lowered her hands from his chest, but kept hold of her fingers, sweeping his thumbs over her silky skin. Brennan took a deep breath, looking straight into his dark brown eyes.

"Booth, when I met you, my life was structured and planned. You came and made it messy, and confusing, and wonderful. I thought that love wasn't real, that it was only a cocktail of hormones and physical attraction. You patiently showed me that I was wrong." She turned towards their guests. "And normally I'm never wrong!" The people in the church chuckled, that was the Temperance Brennan they all knew so well. She turned back, her pale gaze sweeping across Booth's handsome face. "You told me that love was eternal and transcendent, and that it's possible to love someone for the rest of your life. You have been very persuasive in proving your point over recent months."

Booth found himself holding his breath, afraid she would accidentally reveal more than appropriate given her penchant for bluntness, but he quickly realized, he need not worry.

"Today I want to admit, not only that I was wrong, but to tell you that I love you and I plan to continue loving you… **forever**!" She smiled knowingly at him. "And _that_ is a very long time!" She kept her tone light and joyful, for which he was thankful.

They exchanged their rings and were, once again, declared husband and wife. This time, however, it meant more, because their friends and family were witness to their declarations.

Booth took his beautiful wife into his arms and craned his neck, pressing his lips to hers. Like their wedding on the cruise, he intended to keep it gentle and sweet, but this time she took over and left his head spinning with her passionate kiss.

Their friends cheered, pushing to their feet eagerly when the partners kissed. When they turned and walked down the aisle towards the exit, the guests followed close behind. As the newlyweds opened the outer doors, they were stunned to find a large crowd of people outside the church. Their wedding had become public knowledge, prompting fans and journalists alike to gather on the street in an effort to get a glimpse at the local celebrities. Cameras flashed and recorded videos as an excited energy surged - the real-life Kathy and Andy were _finally_ getting married! The public was demanding a kiss and, despite their typical preference to limit their PDA interactions, they happily acquiesced, knowing very well that the photos would be all over social media before they even arrived at the reception.

§§§§

Dinner was served, toasts were made, and the dance floor was finally opened. Everyone was encouraged to dance and join the happy couple in celebrating their newest adventure. Angela helped Brennan bustle the train of her gown so she was able to enjoy her time on the dance floor, and Booth held his wife firmly in his embrace as often as possible, _and_ as close as the dress allowed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He beamed at her, his fingers slowly sliding along her jawline.

"Not in the last ten minutes!" She laughed happily, secretly enjoying his adoration.

"I love you." He replied quietly, his hand running lazily down her neck and over her shoulder, drawing her close again.

"Something you've _also_ told me several times today," she smiled warmly. "I love you, too." She sank deeper into his arms, holding him close.

"This dress… Wow, it's amazing!" He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and continued up her neck towards her ear. "Do you think our guests would mind if we left them here to enjoy themselves, so we can start our wedding night right now?" His hands moved to her waist, itching to explore more as he pulled her tighter to his body, letting her know just what he had in mind.

"Booth, we cannot leave, yet! We're only on our second dance. That would be not only very inappropriate, but also rude!" Brennan tried to sound outraged but craned her neck to give him better access to her throat. His attentions were sending warm sensations through her body.

His open mouth moved along her throat and he pulled her earlobe into his mouth, inhaling her sweet scent as he tried to entice her further. "But I have to admit, I can't wait to rip this dress from your body as soon as we get to our room!"

She pushed against his shoulders leaning back to look in his eyes.

"Booth, you can _not_ rip a $5,000 dress!" She shook her head and Booth instantly stopped dancing, looking at her in shock.

" _What?!_ _How_ much was this dress?" He was stunned. They had agreed on sharing the cost of the wedding, but she'd insisted on paying for the dress herself, and now he understood why.

She completely ignored his outburst, a smug smile tugging her lips. "Booth, this dress has buttons down the back, you can open it properly!" She enjoyed teasing him immensely.

"But," his brow wrinkled, "there are so many!" He pouted, but happily dragged her back into his arms to continue their dance.

After several minutes he smiled impishly and leaned back towards her ear, whispering with a husky voice.

"You know what? You bought it... I can rip it!"

THE END

 **A/N Don't worry, he didn't destroy this beautiful dress and opened all 26 buttons.**

 **Button for button for button.**

 **Author's note**

 **Thanks to all the readers of my story. Thanks for all the reviews and support. I appreciate the new found friendships.**

 **In 2018 when this story was mostly written and published, Jazzy and I both went through terrible losses in our families. For me, writing was a distraction in these hard times and helped me in some ways to get through my grief. For Jazzy, who had to do all the Beta work, it was sometimes hard to deal with me on the one hand and her personal situation on the other. I cannot thank her enough for helping me through this whole story even if it took away so much needed time for herself. I can not express how much I love her for doing this.**

 **I hope now, that she will take her time to be creative again for herself and maybe we can find a new story of hers here on bones fanfiction soon.**

 **Doge**

 **Postscript note from jazzyproz:**

 **I wanted to thank everyone for their continued patience as this piece was polished, though I wish I could have done it at a faster pace. I've loved editing for Doge and watching her grow as an author. My most sincere congratulations to her for writing a rather complicated and detailed case-fic in a language other than her first language - she is much more fluent in English than I am in German!**

 **Thanks for this opportunity to dip my toe back into the Bones fandom, it was a lot of fun, and who knows, I might find it in myself to start writing for the fandom again as well!**

 **peace and love, my friends**

 **~jazzy**


End file.
